Manhattan Lover
by MrsSimply
Summary: Itachi, jeune réalisateur de génie réunit pour son nouveau film sur l'homosexualité deux des meilleurs acteurs du moment, dont son frère. L'un assume ses préférences, l'autre non, et si c'était l'occasion de s'apprendre? NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur:** Cette histoire était censé être beaucoup plus courte mais elle s'est écrite toute seule donc je n'ai pas lutté xD. Cette fois, Sasuke sera en dessous, il fallait bien qu'un jour, je présente ma version du Sasuke Uke. Je sens que ça être dégoulinant de nian-niantrie xD. A part ça, cette fois Itachi est, je crois, dans son personnage en tout cas il y ressemblera plus que dans « Malboro Light et Dark Blue ». et je vous préviens, je me suis tapé un délire avec Zetsu et j'ai fait passé Fugaku pour un sale con...

Autre remarque, toutes les informations présentes (nom des rues, des restaurents, des lieux ect) sont véridiques... Malheureusement, mon sens du détail à encore frappé et je passe des heures sur internet à trouver les-dites informations xD.

Dernière chose, je n'aime pas vraiment ce premier chapitre qui sert surtout à introduire l'histoire, mais j'espère que vous porterez quand même un oeil interessé à mon histoire! voila, bonne lecture.

**/!\ **Cette histoire contient des rapports homosexuels.

* * *

**Chapitre 1. Les personnages**

L'avion amorça sa descente lentement vers le Newark Liberty International, l'aéroport de New-York situé à 26 kilomètre de Manhattan ou les deux star du cinéma Japonais, Hyûga Neji et Sasuke Uchiwa allaient séjourner. Accompagné d'un certain Hidan qui leur servait de guide et de garde du corps, les deux jeunes acteurs allaient participer au tournage de « Manhattan Lover », le dernier film du génie cinématographique nippon, Uchiwa Itachi, grand frère aimant de Sasuke.

Outre ce film, le prodige de l'image avait à son actif LE film de l'année dernière « The Truth », celui dans lequel il apparaissait lui même à la fin. Son frère y jouait le rôle principal, un jeune chef d'entreprise de génie, rongé par une haine sans merci envers son frère ainé, disparut depuis douze ans après avoir assassiné sa famille. Tout le film nous poussait à croire la culpabilité du frère avant qu'on ne découvre dans la dernière scène, que le héros était en vérité le meurtrier et qu'il n'avait jamais eut de frère. L'histoire se terminait sur le suicide du héros et le film avait fait un carton, révélant aux yeux du monde la force du cinéma Japonais et surtout, le génie des deux frères et leurs beauté.

L'ainé était d'une beauté fière et princière, lorsqu'il pénétrait quelque part, tout le monde était tenté de s'incliner devant ses pieds. Sa peau pâle et ses cheveux brun très foncés étaient le plus souvent rattaché en une queue de cheval, il n'était pas très grand mais compensait par son attitude. D'un naturel précis, il ne gaspillait jamais ses mots, ses directives étaient toujours claires et les scènes devaient rarement être refaites. On ne lui connaissait pas de fiancée ou même simplement de compagne ou de compagnon par contre, on lui donnait une réputation de briseur de cœur.

Son frère cadet lui, avait une beauté fragile et délicate, sa peau était encore plus pâle que celle d'Itachi si c'était possible et ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur corbeau aux nuances parfois presque bleuté. Tout dans son attitude n'exprimait que le silence et la discrétion et Sasuke était capable d'imposer le silence à une foule entière d'un regard. Pour ce qui était de ses conquêtes, elles étaient simplement inexistantes. On lui aurait donné un amant mais l'histoire se serait mal terminer et l'acteur était très secret concernant sa vie privée.

L'avion se posa et Neji se leva, rejetant ses cheveux long et brun derrière ses épaules. Neji aussi était un phénomène, froid et hautain, il faisait pourtant fondre toute la gente féminine et masculine du japon et d'Asie. Il enchainait les conquêtes même si elles étaient généralement longues et quelques rares personnes pouvaient prétendre avoir séduit Neji Hyûga. Depuis quelques temps seulement, il était fiancé à son amie d'enfance Tenten et leur mariage était prévu pour la fin du tournage.

D'un geste entrainé, ils mirent leurs lunettes noirs sur leurs nez et d'un pas assuré que seul les idoles peuvent avoir, sortirent du jet privé, suivit de Hidan.

Sur la piste, le vent dégagé par les réacteurs des engins balayaient leurs cheveux et une petite troupe les attendait constitué de leurs agents déjà présent depuis deux semaines, respectivement, Kakashi Hatake et Gai Maito. Le premier aux cheveux gris en bataille avait la mâchoire cachée par un masque et un bandeau sur l'œil gauche, il abordait un air blasé tout en n'écoutant pas ce que lui disait son voisin et en lisant un livre porno. L'autre était habillé de vert du col aux chaussettes et avait une drôle de coupe au bol. Il parlait fort au premier d'un ton enjoué tout en gesticulant des bras, absolument inconscient de l'inattention de son compagnon. Lorsque Sasuke s'approcha, Kakashi daigna lever les yeux vert lui et lui fit même un petit sourire alors que Gai serrait Neji dans ses bras sous l'air impassible de ce dernier, habitué. Beaucoup de monde se demandait comment Neji pouvait supporter son agent et cela restait un mystère complet, du reste, il était aussi efficace que Kakashi alors il n'y avait aucune raison de s'en plaindre.

- Yo! Fit le masqué en levant la main puis il se tourna vers le reste de la troupe, à savoir les chauffeurs qui chargeaient déjà les bagages dans les voitures.

- Itachi vous attend à l'hôtel, à quinze heure on a rendez vous avec le reste de l'équipe du tournage. Débita Kakashi d'une voix morne. Sasuke et Neji acquiescèrent et entrèrent dans les voitures qui allaient les conduire jusqu'à l'hôtel.

* * *

Il était quinze heure trente lorsque Naruto Uzumaki se rendit compte qu'il était en retard. Il avait normalement rendez-vous il y a déjà une demie heure avec Itachi Uchiwa, le sérénissime, le magnifique, l'illustre jeune prodige nippon pour rencontrer toute l'équipe de « Manhattan Lover » le film dont il partageait la vedette avec le petit frère de celui-ci.

Sa meilleure amie et actrice, Sakura Haruno débarqua à ce moment là dans son appartement en haut des buildings pour lui sonner les cloches:

- Uzumaki Naruto! Vous êtes ENCORE en retard! Merde! C'est le rôle de ta vie!

Ça n'était pas l'exacte vérité. L'acteur de vingt deux ans était une star montante du cinéma américain, révélé il y avait déjà trois ans dans « Pirates of the Carribean » (vous connaissez xD). Il y avait joué le rôle du nouveau compagnon d'un capitaine un peu déjanté à la recherche de la fontaine de jouvence. Immédiatement après, le succès lui était tombé dessus et il avait enchainé gros succès sur gros succès, le mettant à côté des plus connus en un rien de temps. Son succès, il le devait à son physique très avantageux: grand, blond aux yeux bleus, il avait des origines japonaises du côté de sa mère et parlait la langue couramment. De ses origines d'extrême orient, il avait surtout gardé sa peau bronzé et son nom puisque le reste de son visage avait tout de l'occidental parfait sauf sa couleur de peau, une belle nuance de caramel. En plus de cela, c'était un très bon acteur et un partenaire agréable, tout les acteurs avec qui il avait joué s'accordait à le dire, jouer avec Naruto était un véritable plaisir!

- Je sais, je sais! Je me suis endormis sur le script.

Le seul défaut d'Uzumaki Naruto? Sa flemme constante d'apprendre les scripts, ce qui obligeait Sakura à être constamment derrière lui pour le forcer à s'activer.

- Dépêche toi maintenant! Criât la jeune femme tout en se massant les tempes, mon dieu que c'était fatiguant d'être la meilleure amie de Naruto. En plus, elle avait extrêmement hâte de rencontrer les frères car elle ne doutait pas une seconde de ses talents de séductrice.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant l'hôtel de réception et Naruto descendit de la voiture de son amie, vêtu d'une chemise bleu rappelant ses yeux, entrouverte en haut et laissant apparaitre un torse imberbe. Sakura soupira intérieurement, jamais Naruto ne changerait sa paire de jeans et ses converses pour quelques chose de plus classe, même au mariage de son meilleur ami, Gaara, il s'était présenté en tenue décontractée.

Aujourd'hui, il avait mis ses converses arc-en-ciel, ses préférée puisqu'elles étaient aux couleurs de la gay pride et c'était bien dommage pour la gente féminine. « Gâchis d'ADN comme disait Sakura ».

Naruto retira ses Raybane noires en entrant dans le hall et un homme leur indiqua la salle dans laquelle il devait se rendre, suivit de sa meilleure amie, il y pénétra. Son entrée fut saluée de « Enfin!!! » retentissants et d'éclats de rire.

- Veuillez nous excusez du retard! Lancèrent les deux arrivant en même temps.

La salle était remplie de toute l'équipe du tournage qui évoluait autour du buffet, dans un coin, Sakura aperçut le jeune réalisateur de génie, entouré de toute son équipe de choc. Tous avaient été spécialement choisit par Itachi et faisait partit de ses amis, de toute façon, seuls les connaissances d'Itachi pouvait espérer l'approcher et la seule femme de l'entourage était la costumière, Konan.

Parmi les acteurs, il y avait quelques amis de longue date de Naruto, notamment, Kiba, petit brun d'origine cubaine, il avait deux tatouage sur les joues et se cantonnait aux rôles comiques. Plus loin, enserrant une blonde que Sakura reconnut comme étant Temari, la sœur de Gaara, se trouvait Shikamaru. Il y avait aussi Ino, la grande amie et rivale de Sakura vers laquelle elle se dirigea dès qu'elle l'aperçut en lançant un « Eh! La truie! ».

Naruto parcourrait la foule du regard avec un sourire et se fit rapidement aborder par les autres acteurs, ravi de pouvoir discuter avec lui. Au bout d'un moment, le bruit d'une cuillère contre un verre de cristal retentit et la voix suave d'Itachi se fit entendre dans le silence juste né.

- Je vous prierais de vous rendre dans la pièce d'à côté ou nous conviendrons des derniers petits éléments avant le début du tournage.

Tous se rendirent dans un frou-frou de vêtement et de chuchotements dans la salle d'à coté, précédé par le réalisateur. Naruto s'assit au premier rang en compagnie de Sakura et Kiba qui les avaient rejoins.

Le film racontait l'histoire d'un dom-Juan des temps modernes, enchainant les conquêtes et de son meilleur ami japonais homosexuel qui se mourrait d'amour pour lui tout en s'auto-détruisant de son côté dans la grande ville de New-york, jusqu'à ce que finalement, le Dom-Juan ne découvre la lente descente en enfer de son meilleur ami et les raisons. Le filme offrait alors aux deux hommes quelques instants de bonheur avant qu'un retournement tragique ne se fasse entendre, l'une des conquêtes du coureur de jupons n'acceptait pas pas le rejet qu'elle subissait et se vengeait en tuant l'amant de son ex. L'histoire se clôturait sur le cri déchirant du héros, accroché au cadavre de son amant. L'originalité du film se trouvait surtout dans le fait que se soit l'un des premiers films homosexuels tragiques et dans les scènes de sexes assez explicites pour un film de ce genre, mais Itachi n'avait peur de rien.

On parlait déjà du film alors qu'il n'était même pas encore commencé comme du prochain block buster, car le casting réunissait les deux étoiles montantes du cinéma mondial dont l'une était homosexuelle et que la relation des héros avait soulevé la polémique, surtout quant aux scènes sexuelles, on parlait de ce film comme marquant l'égalité définitive entre toutes les orientations sexuelles. Lorsque Naruto avait lu le script, il avait d'ailleurs été très étonné, que déjà on tente un film sur l'homosexualité qui n'était pas spécialement destiné aux homosexuel mais bien au grand publique était osé, mais si en plus il prévoyait une très longue scène de sexe...

Sasuke s'assit à côté de Neji sur la droite, à l'opposé de là ou se trouvait Naruto. Lorsque Itachi lui avait parlé de son projet, Sasuke avait été contre, ne voulant absolument pas afficher ses préférences sexuelles et arguant qu'il était hors de question qu'il joue une scène aussi explicite devant une caméra. Dans le premier film, la scène avait été certes osée, mais pas aussi longue, c'était la scène classique de tout les films grand publique, on voyait juste des mains descendre sur une hanche, passer sur un sein ou sur un pectoral. Oui, il était d'un naturel très pudique.

Évidement, Itachi avait contré en lui disant que ses préférences resteraient ambiguës en raison du premier film et qu'en aucun cas il n'était forcé de répondre d'une façon aussi naturelle, spontanée et enjoué que « premier rôle ° 2 » comme il l'appelait. Il n'avait rien en particulier contre l'américain, mais comme Sasuke avait décidé de partir du mauvais pied avec ce film, il exprimait son mépris de cette façon.

Pour le convaincre, son frère avait dû obtenir dix avis favorables de grands magazines cinématographique sur son film et le cadet avait été simplement bluffé par le succès de ce film qui n'était même pas encore en tournage. Deux semaines après son pari, déjà cinq mensuels décrivait « Manhattan Lover » comme le précurseur d'un nouveau genre et Sasuke s'était plié au règles de son défi, il jouerait dans ce film. Néanmoins, le tournage du film avait été retardés par sa faute, ayant eu quelques difficultés à partir jusqu'en Amérique.

- Tu as aperçu ton prochain partenaire sexuel? Glissât Kakashi taquin à son protégé.

Pour toute réponse, le cadet lui jeta un regard noir mais son agent était immunisé depuis longtemps, le meilleur ami de ce dernier n'était autre que son lointain cousin,Obito. Kakashi avait l'habitude de faire avec les Uchiwa mais il adorait le cadet des frères en particulier. L'agent était le plus grand pervers obsédé que la terre n'ai jamais porté, même si celui-ci lui soutenait le contraire et passait son temps à faire des allusions vaseuses à Sasuke depuis qu'il avait accepter de jouer dans ce film.

- Il est là bas. Annonça Kakashi en montrant l'autre bout de la rangée. Tu pourras remercier ton frère d'avoir réussit à l'avoir même s'il à été beaucoup plus facile à convaincre que toi.

- Mon frère à écrit le rôle pour lui.

- Je sais, il a aussi écrit le tien spécialement à ton attention, c'était pas gentil de le faire lambiner.

Sasuke haussa les épaules et continua de fixer la scène mais ses pensées partirent ailleurs. Naruto Uzumaki, son partenaire dans ce film...

Il n'en avait pas beaucoup entendu parler avant que son frère ne le choisisse pour jouer dans son film, à partir de là, il n'avait entendu jurer que par lui. C'était un très bon acteur, même s'il passait chaque seconde hors du plateau à débiter des conneries et à mettre une ambiance de fête ce qui n'était pas du tout au goût de l'Uchiwa, des Uchiwa même, mais Itachi n'avait qu'a assumer les conséquences de ses actes! En plus de cela, son partenaire faisait partie de la gay pride et assumait sa sexualité au grand jour et pour cela, Sasuke l'admirait. Lui n'en avait jamais eut le courage, même si son père avait finit par avaler la pilule, il n'avait jamais pu se convaincre qu'il avait le droit d'être ainsi.

Le projet de l'ainé des frère avait d'ailleurs fait polémique dans leur famille, Itachi avait même été accusé de salir le nom de la grande entreprise japonaise, mais comme à son habitude, Itachi leur avait cloué le bec, parce que de toute façon, personne ne s'opposait à son frère, pas même lui. Sasuke avait toujours été profondément jaloux de son frère qui avait tant d'assurance et de charisme, qui parvenait à faire plier un homme comme son père et il aurait donné cher pour connaître le secret de son frère.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs, monta sur la scène, suivit de ses assistants artistiques, Deidara et Sasori. Le premier était un as des cascades et des scènes de combats sans commune mesure, mais il savait aussi donner aux films qu'il dirigeait une forme, une dynamique d'action très recherché. Sasori était tout le contraire, il préférait les effets spéciaux utiles et dédaignait le « m'a tu vu » du style de Deidara. Il était tout en finesse dans ses réalisations et parvenait à créer des ambiances tragiques à faire pleurer les pierres. Les deux hommes s'entendaient comme larrons en foire tant qu'on ne lançait pas de débat sur leur style respectif.

Le réalisateur saluât ses invités et commença dans un anglais parfait:

- Une fois de plus, je vous remercie de votre présence. Puis,un petit sourire se peignit sur son visage qui fit probablement s'évanouir une partie de l'assistance féminine et il reprit en regardant son frère: Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement mon petit frère qui à été difficile à convaincre!

Quelques rires, notamment celui de Kakashi se firent entendre mais Sasuke ne tiqua pas et répondit au sourire de son frère.

- Je tiens aussi à remercier notre autre vedette, Naruto Uzumaki, qui lui, débordait d'enthousiasme!

Là encore, quelques rires fusèrent avant que l'Uchiwa ne reprenne:

- Je vous ai réunis ici pour que vous puissiez vous rencontrer une première fois avant de travailler ensemble, j'espère d'ailleurs que tout se passera bien. Non en fait, j'ordonne que tout se passe bien.

L'assistance ne su pas exactement s'il fallait rire ou non mais beaucoup sourirent.

- Nous commencerons le tournage dès demain, à présent que tout le monde est là...

Le discours d'Itachi continua sur les détails pratiques, horaires et ponctualité, règles auxquelles il tenait puis l'équipe technique se présenta et rappela les scènes qui seraient tournées le lendemain. Ensuite, Itachi leur souhaita bon courage et chacun sortit à son rythme de la salle pour passer encore quelques heures à faire connaissance les uns avec les autres. Pour sa part, Naruto tenait à voir à quoi ressemblait en réalité le magnifique et idolâtré Sasuke Uchiwa, se demandant s'il était aussi beau en vrai que sur les couvertures des magazines et si cet air froid et timide était véritable ou non.

Il parcourut la sale des yeux et fut rejoins par Sakura qui lui annonça:

- Les Uchiwa ne sont pas des gens sociables, surtout Sasuke, il est partit Naruto.

Il se tourna vers elle, largement déçu et elle lui donna une claque entre les deux épaules:

- Allez, tu vas presque couché avec ce mec, t'auras le temps de voir à quel point t'es culotté!

Naruto rougit légèrement et répondit avec un grand sourire:

- Va vraiment falloir que je me contrôle alors!

- Ouais, et que tout le monde se contrôle, franchement, je crois que je sécherais cette séance moi, t'iras tout seul!

- Quoi?! Lâcheuse!

Sur ce, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie ou ils rejoignirent Kiba, Ino,Shikamaru et Temari pour aller boire un verre.

* * *

Le lendemain, Sakura et Naruto se présentèrent à « l'étape inutile » comme le disait la jeune femme, à savoir, le maquillage.

- Comme si tu avais besoin d'être maquillé, ce sont ces pouffiasses de maquilleuses qui ont envie de se rincer l'œil. Jurait la jeune femme, toujours exaspéré par le nombres de filles qui tournait en vain autour de son ami.

Naruto qui relisait une dernière fois son script eut un petit rire et pénétra dans la pièce dont Sakura tenait la porte.

- Ah, Naruto Uzumaki, vedette du film c'est cela? Oui c'est cela. Se répondit une voix sur sa droite, il se tourna pour découvrir le maquilleur en chef, Zetsu.

- Oh mais pourquoi le maquiller, c'est sans intérêt, on veux nous faire travailler encore plus! Pourquoi devons nous travailler?

Le blond observa l'homme en face de lui avec des yeux rond, il n'avait pas rêver, cet homme se parlait à lui même et se disait « nous ».

- Asseyez vous! Le coupât-il. C'est pareil avec le petit frère, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il vienne ici, on fait cela pour nous énerver, nous sommes toujours exploités, pourquoi? Marmonnât-il. Nous avons l'air d'être exploitables! Et nos plantes alors? Qui va s'en occuper pendant que nous travaillons pour rien.

Sakura pouffait dans le fond de la salle en voyant la tête affolé de Naruto qui restât droit comme un « i » durant toute l'opération.

Lorsque l'étrange homme les laissa sortir, Naruto soufflât et lâchât:

- Trop flippant.

- Je le trouve marrant, aller! On va finir par être en retard.

- J'ai hâte de voir la première scène! Ajoutât Naruto.

- Pervers!

- Quoi?! Tentât-il innocemment mais Sakura ne put répondre, ils venait de pénétrer sur le plateau et déjà, on hélait l'acteur pour qu'il vienne.

Sasuke était assis sur une chaise dans le coin gauche de la salle de bain de l'appartement dans lequel se passait la première scène, il avait un air impassible, presque ennuyé. En réalité, il pensait à son frère, qui avait eut la bonne idée de faire un film sur les homosexuels juste pour emmerder ses parents. Mais Sasuke savait que son frère avait toujours eut cette idée de film en tête depuis que lui-même avait dit qu'il pensait préférer les hommes.

Le film s'ouvrait sur une scène de lui, nu qui s'observait dans son miroir en se caressant « sensuellement » le torse. C'était un plan semi rapproché et le cadre s'arrêtait au dessus de la ligne de son boxer, Itachi savait près bien qu'il ne se mettrait pas à poil avant la scène fatidique. Mais son sadique de frère avait compensé par un tas d'autres scènes ou il était juste en boxer et quand se n'était pas lui, c'était l'autre héros, saleté de grand frère! Voilà, il était là, assis sur son fauteuil, en sous-vêtements et veste entrouverte, attendant qu'on se décide à filmer cette putain de scène et qu'on en finisse.

- Scène un, en place!

Hurlât quelqu'un et Sasuke se leva avec un soupire, laissant sa veste à l'un des technicien au passage. Il se posta devant le grand cadre du miroir et tentât de se contrôler, il devait garder son attention sur ses gestes et oublier le rester. Rester concentré sur le seul fait rassurant, c'était son frère derrière la caméra. Sasuke fermât les yeux un instant, respirant profondément tandis que le silence se faisait sur le plateau.

- Scène un, première! « Et dernière », pensât Sasuke. Action!

Il se regarda dans le miroir, se concentrant sur ses yeux, ne pensant surtout pas que toute l'équipe du tournage le regardait et doucement, presque timidement, il posa une main sur son ventre et la laissa remontrer le long de ses abdominaux tandis que la deuxième restât contre son ventre comme s'il cherchait à se cacher. Son regard dériva sur la droite vers le bas et il laissa rouler sou cou avec délicatesse alors que sa main remontait caresser son cou, passait dans sa nuque, là, il releva les yeux vers le centre du miroir et la main sur son ventre commença de petits cercles très lents, presque imperceptible au départ. L'autre remonta sur ses lèvres et en traça le contour alors qu'il fermait doucement les yeux.

Naruto passât une main dans ses cheveux, prêt à frapper à la porte de la salle de bain comme prévu dans le script, il se concentra sur l'air surpris et déstabilisé qu'il devrait prendre une fois entré dans la salle de bain sans avoir attendu la réponse. En effet, son personnage devait être hypnotisé par la vision que lui offrait son colocataire et meilleur ami, comme s'il doutait pour la première fois de son orientation sexuelle.

Lorsqu'on lui en fit le signal, il frappa à la porte et entra avec un grand sourire, en s'écriant:

- Sem...

Il n'eut même pas besoin de feindre la surprise, ou d'être déstabilisé, pas plus qu'il ne dû réellement penser à stopper sa phrase. Dans la salle de bain se trouvait la plus belle personne qu'il ne lui ai jamais été donné de voir, et surtout, l'expression de son partenaire était tellement belle. Sasuke, comme prévu, sursauta à peine en entendant l'autre acteur entrer et le fixa à travers le miroir, intensément. La lueur de ses yeux était froide et sûre, sans aucune expression de honte, il était parfaitement dans son rôle d'homosexuel amoureux de son colocataire et meilleur ami, assumant son corps et ravit d'être surpris. Pourtant, lorsqu'il plongeât ses billes noires dans les lagons bleus de Naruto, quelque chose s'infiltra en lui, Sasuke était purement hypnotisé par cette couleur envoutante, l'acteur était mille fois plus beau que sur les couvertures des magazines et le regard qu'il lui portait le fit frissonner malgré lui, cet homme le désirait. Un instant, il se perdit dans ses pensées mais n'était pas un Uchiwa pour rien, il resta maitre de son rôle et doucement, il bougeât, se tournant pour faire face à 'acteur américain. Le blond laissa son regard parcourir ce corps parfait, en extase tandis que les yeux de Sasuke le transperçaient.

Il fallut bien dix secondes à Naruto pour se souvenir qu'il était en plein tournage, doucement, il murmurât « pardon » et recula, refermant la porte derrière lui, la main sur la poignée, incapable de faire autre chose. Il avait un énorme problème, jamais il n'arriverait à s'empêcher de violer ce mec pour la scène fatidique...

- Parfait. Murmurât Itachi à son premier assistant, un dénommé Yahiko aux cheveux roux et au multiple piercings. D'une voix forte, celui-ci fit suivre l'ordre.

- Parfait!

Sasuke relâcha la pression mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs... Il avait été complètement soufflé par la beauté sauvage qui émanait de son partenaire, ses yeux bleus qui avaient brillé de surprise, d'étonnement et de désir, il en était sûr. Et étrangement, cette pensée lui donnait chaud, être dévoré du regard par cet homme l'avait lui aussi, remplit de désir. Il secoua doucement la tête et remettant sa veste sur ses épaules pour aller se changer et passer à la scène deux.

Après la deuxième scène qui succédait directement à la scène un, ils tournèrent une autre scène se déroulant dans l'appartement qui avait lieu plus loin dans le film. Elle était deux fois plus longue mais Naruto et Sasuke la firent d'une traite, la gêne omniprésente dans la scène rendue plus facile à exprimé par la véritable émotion ressentie par les acteurs. Naruto ne cessait de dévorer Sasuke du regard et bientôt, on en viendrait à se demander si les rôles n'était pas inversé et si ce n'était pas plutôt Naruto, qui jouait le Dom-Juan, qui était amoureux de son colloc'.

Ce ne fut qu'a la fin de la troisième scène, chronologiquement, la scène dix, qu'Itachi leur accorda une pose.

Sasuke secoua doucement sa tête, comme pour chasser quelque chose. Il faisait toujours ça lorsqu'il devait sortir de son rôle, il arrêtait d'y penser en chassant le personnage de sa tête. Il se dirigeât vers un des fauteuil disposé dans le salon et s'y affala en soupirant. Il avait sous estimé Naruto, son jeu était parfait même si quelque chose d'autre transparaissait, quelque chose que l'acteur n'arrivait pas à effacer, mais c'était bien la seule chose qu'il pouvait lui reprocher. Sasuke fermât les yeux et se massât les tempes, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour avaler le décalage horaire ni de se remettre de sa fuite désorganisée. Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre et il ouvrit les yeux avec un sursaut avant de se traiter d'idiot en constatant que ce n'était que Naruto qui venait de s'assoir lourdement dans l'autre fauteuil. Malgré lui, le brun sourit, Itachi avait créé le rôle pour l'acteur métissé et le personnage avait des traits commun avec le comédien.

- On a pas été présenté dans les règles de l'art en fait. Commençât le blond, tout à fait naturellement. Son interlocuteur le dévisageât un moment, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se lancer dans une conversation mais en voyant le blond sourire, il ne pu s'empêcher de répondre.

- En effet... Mais j'imagine que c'est futile à présent.

- Bah, peut importe.

- Je ne me présente pas « officiellement » à quelqu'un qui m'a déjà vu à moitié nu.

Le blond eut un sourire amusé et rieur avant de déclarer.

- Effectivement. Tu veux quelque chose?

Sasuke clignât une fois des yeux, surpris de la façon dont l'acteur pouvait passer du coq à l'âne.

- Un café.

- M'étonne pas, t'as une tête de buveur de café. Rétorqua Naruto sans relever l'absence de formule de politesse du brun. Il revint quelques minutes après et à peine assis, Sasuke l'attaqua:

- Pourquoi tu dis que j'ai une tête de buveur de café?!

- De rien! Fit Naruto ironiquement en posant le sujet du litige devant l'intéressé; lequel grognât un vague merci un tantinet méprisant.

- Allez! Regarde toi, t'es tiré à quatre épingles, tu dois être le genre de mec à pas dormir plus de quatre heures par nuits donc à boire du café.

- Premièrement, tu as tort, je dors longtemps, ensuite, j'imagine que ce qui te fais dire ça est dû à tes nombreux préjugé sur les asiatiques japonais enfin, toi tu as une tête à tremper tes tartines dans ton bol de lait après avoir mangé tes céréales.

Naruto restât coi une bonne minute, la bouche entrouverte dans une expression de pure stupeur avant d'éclater de rire sous l'air exaspéré de Sasuke.

- Who, who, who... J'avoue que je me suis royalement planté sur ce coup là. Et t'as raison, je fais ça avec mes tartines. Excuse moi.

En réponse, le japonais haussât les épaules et l'autre ajoutât:

- Mais je n'ai pas de préjugés sur les asiatiques japonais, ma mère en était une.

- Mes condoléances.

- Hein?

- Tu as dit « était », j'imagine qu'elle est morte.

- Euh...Ouais, mais ça tout le monde le sait, la presse people n'a pas arrêtée sur « la tragique histoire du jeune acteur montant de cette année ».

- Je ne lis pas la presse people. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, il avait vu quelques images du blond.

Naruto eut un rictus et déclarât d'un ton plat:

- Désolé, monsieur le cerveau.

Sasuke le fusilla du regard mais cela ne fit qu'empirer le sourire narquois qu'abordait le blond.

- Moi, j'ai lu la presse te concernant... Mais je dois dire que t'es plus beau en vrai! Part contre, t'as l'air plus gentil sur les photos!

Le brun roula les yeux vers le ciel dans une moue désespérée et ajoutât:

- Alors tu dois savoir que moi aussi, j'ai perdu ma mère.

- Mouais, mais moi, j'ai aussi perdu mon père.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, l'acteur asiatique n'eut aucune réaction, il ne savait pas exactement comment prendre la nouvelle.

- En général, les gens s'apitoient. Fit Naruto en riant et Sasuke décida qu'il avait à nouveau le droit de hausser les épaules de façon méprisante.

- Bref, vu que ma vie à l'air de t'intéresser, parlons de toi. Pourquoi un acteur aussi doué que toi n'a pas joué dans plus de film?

Le brun observa un moment de silence puis répondit:

- Je te retourne la question, on entend parler de toi que depuis trois ans.

- Ah, t'as quand même entendu parler de moi, j'ai eu peur un instant que mon illustre personne t'ai été inconnue jusque là, ça aurait été dommage.

Sasuke tiqua et l'autre enchaina après lui avoir fait une moue moqueuse.

- Il m'a fallut du temps pour percer, je me suis battu pour qu'on me reconnaisse. Ça a enfin payé! Déclarât-il avec un grand sourire. Et toi?

- Mon père était contre. Répondit sèchement Sasuke, espérant faire ainsi comprendre à l'autre que ce sujet était clos.

- Et? Visiblement, ça ne fonctionnait pas sur le blond, il soupira.

- C'est personnel.

- Oh.

Pour la première fois, Naruto sembla un peu déstabilisé et le visage de Sasuke se fendit d'un air supérieur à son tour.

- En tout cas, tu joues très bien, même si je pensais ton personnage un peu plus... Vivant.

- Si mon frère n'a rien dit, c'est qu'il n'y a rien à dire...

- Hum, sympa ton frère, vraiment! C'est cool d'avoir écrit le personnage pour moi!

- Itachi à été longtemps fasciné par ton rôle dans « Deaf ». Jouer un sourd muet n'est pas facile et il à adoré la joie de vivre que tu as donné au personnage de Dan.

Les joues de l'acteur se teintèrent d'une légère couleur rosée au compliment ce qui surpris Sasuke qui ne le voyait pas d'une nature si modeste.

- Je suis content qu'il ait plus, j'ai vraiment aimé jouer ce film, plus que « Pirates of the Carribean », même si jouer avec Johny Deep c'était quelque chose! (délire perso de l'auteur --')

- Hum.

- Et l'autre film dans lequel tu as joué, celui ou tu joue un samouraï qui quitte son village pour venger la mort de son clan et qui finalement, se retourne contre le dit village?

- Il sort au printemps.

- Tu joues que des rôles tragiques?

- Visiblement.

- C'est triste.

- Je m'en fiche.

- Ah bon. Naruto fronça les sourcils, quelque chose l'intriguait de plus en plus chez son partenaire et il voulait réellement percer le personnage de Sasuke à jour. Comme le silence se prolongeait, il déclarât d'un ton grivois:

- Alors, prêt pour LA scène?

Immédiatement, les oreilles de l'acteur devinrent écrevisse et ses joues rosirent fortement au grand amusement du blond qui éclata de rire.

- Promis, je me contrôlerais!

- Humpf. Fit l'autre en détournant de regard, prenant un air snobinard pour cacher sa gêne.

- Bah, c'est vrai, t'es beau, j'imagine que toute les...

- Sasuke! S'écriât une fille qui venait d'arriver avant de sauter au cou de l'interpeler qui sursauta et se figeât dans une attitude un peu dégouté. Naruto sourit en terminant de boire son propre café.

- Karin, soufflât le jeune acteur japonais, pousse toi de là.

- Oh je suis trop trop trop trop trop contente! Rejouer avec toi ça va être TROP bien!

Sasuke la repoussa doucement mais fermement avant de lui demander d'un ton froid:

- Rappelle moi quel rôle tu joues?

- Je suis une des victimes de ton « amant ». Dit-elle en faisant les guillemets dans l'air tout en jetant un regard haineux à Naruto qui haussa un sourcil.

- J'ai hérité du rôle pourri... J'aurais préféré couché avec toi... Pourquoi les rôles ne sont pas inversés?

- Demande à Itachi... Lâchât-il froidement avant de la pousser pour qu'elle descende de ses genoux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, intervint Naruto, moi non plus j'ai aucune envie de coucher avec toi...

Il lui fit un sourire d'une hypocrisie flagrante et se leva pour se pencher vers Sasuke sous le regard effaré du concerné et de Karin. L'acteur asiatique était trop surpris pour bouger ou objecter lorsque le blond lui murmurât à l'oreille: « Rejoins moi devant l'hôtel à midi». Puis, l'acteur américain lui fit un clin d'œil et se leva pour rejoindre une petite troupe composé des autres acteurs qui allaient entrer en scène bientôt. Sasuke le suivit du regard, à la fois agacé et amusé. Il était conscient de ce qui s'était passé entre eux en tournant la scène dans la salle de bain mais il était aussi très rationnel et refusait de se laisser séduire si facilement. Un grognement aigu le tira de ses pensées:

- Non mais pour qui il se prend! Pépia Karin en lui écorchant les oreilles par la même occasion. Aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, il appréciait la jeune femme, du moins elle était l'une des rares qu'il supportait. Karin correspondait au canon asiatique actuels, grande et élancé, ses grosses lunettes lui donnait un air vintage que beaucoup d'homme appréciait, de toute façon, elle faisait figure de gourou en matière de mode. Dommage qu'elle soit si accroché à Sasuke. Il haussa les épaules et se leva pour aller voir son frère, délaissant la jeune femme qui fit une moue boudeuse.

Le brun chercha son frère du regard mais tomba d'abord sur Neji qui tirait derrière lui sa cousine, Hinata. Jolie bout de femme de vingt quatre ans comme lui et la plupart des acteurs ici présent, elle avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais commun aux asiatiques, longs et fin qui dansaient derrière elle. Comme son cousin d'un an son ainé, elle avait des yeux gris tellement pâles qu'on les auraient crut blanc et c'était cette particularité (en plus de ses formes généreuses) qui faisaient d'elle l'une des plus belle femme du monde. Neji portait sur elle un regard protecteur parfois très étouffant et assistait à toutes les séances photos que la jeune femme faisait pour les magazines. Elle avait aussi posé pour le calendrier des beautés mondiale et la photo restait célèbre. S'il n'avait pas été homosexuel, Sasuke aurait probablement voulu l'avoir pour lui, au grand contentement de Neji qui ne supportait aucun de ses amant. Hinata. Sous ses airs de vierge effarouchée avaient en réalité une sexualité accomplie et libérée, le brun lui soupçonnait même des pratiques pas tout à fait « dans les normes » pour un peu qu'il y en ai sexuellement parlant. Elle était l'autre femme que Sasuke supportait et celle là, il pouvait même dire qu'il l'aimait.

- Sasuke! Fit-elle avec sa voix chantante en dépassant son cousin pour faire la bise au brun. Comment vas-tu, tu as déjà repéré ton futur « amant »?

Son interlocuteur leva les yeux aux ciel et Neji lui jeta un coup d'œil complice, qu'es-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec ça?

- Nous avons joué ensemble ce matin.

- Il est beau hein?! Ajoutât-elle en rougissant. Dommage qu'il préfère les hommes... C'est comme toi Sasuke, vous tenez vraiment à ce que la population mondiale devienne moche?

- Heureusement, grâce à toi, nous sommes saufs! Lui répondit-il ironiquement en souriant. Elle répondit d'un joli sourire alors qu'il serrait la main de Neji.

- Comment va Tenten? Lui demandât Sasuke au passage.

- Bien, sa grossesse se passe bien.

- Elle est toute belle, je n'ai jamais vu de femme enceinte aussi belle, j'espère que je serais aussi belle quand se sera mon cas. Fit alors Hinata.

Charmeur et par habitude avec elle, Sasuke répondit naturellement:

- Tu seras plus belle qu'elle.

Elle lui donna une petite tape en rougissant et Neji enchainât:

- Le tournage se passe bien?

Immédiatement, la scène de la matinée lui revint en tête mais il la chassât aussitôt et répondit par l'affirmative. A ce moment, quelqu'un héla l'actrice qui partie se faire maquiller. Pendant ce temps, Neji continuât:

- Franchement, je peux pas blairer l'Uzumaki, j'aime pas sa façon d'être.

- Il va pas sauter Hinata... Enfin, il est homo!

- Même les homos la draguent! Répondit-il exaspéré.

- Mah, c'est juste une des plus belle femme du monde.

- Sasuke, franchement, je te déteste pour être devenu gay.

Lequel haussât les épaules en apercevant son frère, Neji lui dit alors qu'il allait vérifier qu'aucun idiot ne tourne autour de sa cousine.

* * *

En effet, alors qu'Hinata marchait derrière Zetsu pour faire son maquillage (celui-ci grommelait d'ailleurs « inutile, inutile, encore du travail inutile pour nous... »), un petit brun au cheveux ébouriffé croisa leur route accompagné d'un célèbre blond. Lorsqu'il aperçut la beauté asiatique, Kiba ne pu s'empêcher de taper dans les côtes de Naruto qui lui soufflât que les femmes ne l'intéressaient pas. Il du néanmoins reconnaitre qu'elle était au moins aussi magnifique que Sakura. Le cubain lui fit une grimace et alors que Naruto allait lui dire de bien se tenir en face de la lady, son ami se planta devant elle, lui prit la main et la monta à ses lèvres en baragouinant:

- Senora, senora, bella, bellissima! Bienvenu en terre américaine princesse!

N'importe quelle autre femme aurait passer son chemin en lui accordant un regard de dédain amusé, mais nous parlons d'Hinata et la jeune actrice rougit comme il se doit.

- M-Merçi... Bégayât-elle en japonais, que le cubain ne comprit pas jusqu'à ce que Naruto vienne à son secours et lance à son ami:

- Elle a dit merci! Faites pas attention à lui, il est houmpf!

A ce moment, Kiba lui envoya un coup dans le ventre qui le pliât en deux et le petit brun fit son plus beau sourire à la jeune femme:

- Inuzuka Kiba, très honoré de vous rencontrer! Déclarât-il.

- Hyûga Hinata. R-ravie aussi.

- Ah, je sais qui vous êtes! Continua le brun. Vous êtes la plus belle femme du monde!

Évidement, la belle rougit et Kiba allait continuer sa pitoyable drague lorsque Zetsu intervint:

- Je sais que cela fait plaisir à tout le monde de nous donner du travail inutile pour nous fatiguer, mais si monsieur voulait bien laisser madame, nous pourrions nous occuper d'elle!

Au même moment, Neji parût au coin et son sang ne fit qu'un tour en voyant l'acteur aux yeux bleus sourire à sa cousine.

- Eh! Laisse là!

Surpris, Naruto lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- On se présentait juste.

- C'est bon hein, pas la peine de te vanter de pouvoir la sauter pour le film.

Grand blanc puis Kiba et Naruto éclatèrent de rire, bientôt rejoins par la jeune femme, plus discrètement.

- T'es Neji c'est ça? Demandât Naruto entre deux éclats de rire. Pas de problème pote, les filles c'est pas mon domaine, même si elle est belle sacrément bien faite! Ajoutât-il en passant son index sous le menton de l'actrice juste pour faire enrager son cousin. Hinata lui sourit puis haussa les épaules vers son cousin avant de suivre un Zetsu qui ne cessait de grommeler.

Neji se retint de ne pas le frapper et lançât au blond un regard assassin avant de passer son chemin à son tour. Kiba fixait encore le couloir emprunter par la belle actrice avant de se tourner vers son ami en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête:

- Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien!

- Surement, ça a pas l'air d'être le cas de son cousin.

- Mouais, j'avais entendu dire qu'il était chiant... Bref, tu sais que t'as de la chance, tu vas quand même faire semblant decoucher avec elle!

- Rien ne t'empêches d'essayer de coucher avec elle pour de vrai. Personnellement, je te cèderais bien ma place.... Tu te rend compte que je dois tourner en tout six scènes « chaudes », dont cinq avec des filles et une qui va durer plus d'une minute à l'écran... Tu te rend compte, une minute rien qu'avec des corps nu qui...

- Ouais, c'est bon, je vois très bien et puis moi aussi je compte aller le voir ce film, nullard!

Naruto sourit et envoya une petite tape à son ami derrière la tête.

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose qui énervait Uchiwa Sasuke, c'était qu'on lui donne des ordres. Ou même des conseils puisqu'il considérai n'en avoir absolument pas besoin et ce n'était pas loin de la vérité. Seules quelques rares personnes pouvaient prétendre lui donner des ordres, parmi elles se trouvaient Itachi et son père mais certainement pas Uzumaki Naruto. Aussi lorsque ce dernier l'avait « inviter » à déjeuner en formulant sa requête sous la forme d'un ordre, il avait commis un impair fatal pour ses projets. Sasuke allait allait se faire une joie de lui poser un lapin et s'arrangeât pour sortir avant l'idiot blond pour aller manger seul dans un des restaurant chic du centre ville.

S'il y avait bien une chose propre à Naruto Uzumaki, c'était sa chance. Aussi lorsqu'après avoir poiroter une demi-heure devant l'hôtel, il se décida à aller manger seul dans un restaurant chic du centre ville, ce fut le même que celui de sa proie. Mais sa chance ne s'arrêta pas là car il aurait pu ne pas voir l'acteur asiatique, perdu dans la foule des clients, ce fut pourtant le cas et il vint rejoindre son partenaire avec un sourire victorieux.

- Salut. Fit-il en s'asseyant sans y avoir été invité.

Sasuke le dévisageât un instant, ne sachant pas quoi faire ou répliquer ou même quelle attitude prendre, s'étant attendu à tout sauf cela. Quelle était la probabilité pour qu'ils choisissent le même restaurant? Il revit son frère lui dire d'un ton cynique et moqueur que ce devait être l'influence des étoiles. Itachi se moquait souvent du destin, de la religion et des croyances des « foolish little mortals » ainsi qu'il disait.

Pendant que le brun se remettait de sa surprise, son compagnon se laissa subjuguer par la classe que Sasuke pouvait avoir alors qu'il c'était arrêté dans son geste pour monter sa fourchette à sa bouche. L'américain était impressionné par la prestance constante de l'autre. Souriant, il prit la carte que lui tendis un serveur en passant et observa le brun se redresser légèrement et lui jeter un regard noir.

- T'as fait tout les restaurants du centre pour me trouver.

- T'aimerais hein? Non, c'est du pur hasard.

- Humpf. Sasuke décida de l'ignorer royalement et continua de manger son plat comme si de rien n'était. Naruto pendant ce temps, prit sa commande et observa le raffinement de chaque geste de l'asiatique.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, idiot.

- Eh! Je t'emmerde connard, je fais ce que je veux.

Là, Sasuke s'arrêta, le foudroya du regard, posa sa serviette sur le bord de la table avec un geste brutal mais toujours aussi princier et se leva pour partir.

- Whowhowhou! Fit L'autre alarmé en le retenant par le poignet. Je m'excuse! Roh la susceptibilité!

Satisfait, Sasuke se rassit calmement, remit sa serviette et reprit comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu.

- Tu me paiera le repas pour la peine.

Naruto renifla dédaigneusement, soudain suspicieux. Le brun n'aurait-il pas tout planifier? A voir le petit sourire en coin qu'il abordait, si, probablement.

- J'en avais l'intention de toute façon. Rétorqua Naruto en posant un coude sur la table pour être plus près de Sasuke.

- Tu entres dans mon espace vital là... Déclarât ce dernier d'une voix atone.

Sans y réfléchir, Naruto se recula laissant grandir une fois de plus le sourire du brun. Voyant cela, le blond grognât, ce mec le manipulait l'air de rien.

- Bref, commençât-il pour chasser sa honte, pourquoi tu m'as pas attendu.

On y était pensât Sasuke. Il se voyait bien ne pas répondre mais à la fois, il voulait faire comprendre au blond qui il était.

- On ne me donne pas d'ordres.

L'autre leva un sourcil:

- Hein?

Le brun roula des yeux, exaspéré, ce mec était un crétin.

- « Rejoins moi devant l'hôtel à midi », c'est un ordre.

- Bien sûr que non, c'est une invitation!

- Il me semble maitriser l'anglais assez bien pour savoir que c'était un ordre.

Naruto restât éberlué et ne bougeât plus jusqu'à ce que que Sasuke en ait marre de son air idiot et passe une main devant son visage que le blond attrapa. Sasuke retint de justesse un hoquet de surprise.

- Putain, t'es vraiment un bel emmerdeur! Sifflât le blond en serrant le poignet du brun légèrement. Puis, avec un sourire malicieux, il porta les doigts fins et blanc de l'acteur nippon à ses lèvres et déposa délicatement un baiser.

- Crois moi c'était une invitation, je n'oserais jamais contraindre quelqu'un comme toi... Sauf au lit.

Sasuke retira vivement sa main, le visage neutre mais une très légère rougeur gâchait son effet et Naruto la vit. Son sourire s'agrandit et alors qu'il allait répliquer une pique coquine, le serveur vint avec son plat. Devant l'odeur alléchante, il oubliât ce qu'il avait prévu de dire et se rua sur la subsistance devant l'air effrayé de Sasuke. Naruto ne mangeait pas, il dévorait. Et quelque part cette pensée lui en inspirait d'autre, beaucoup moins catholiques, il voyait bien sa propre peau sous ses lèvres charnues et ses dents avides. D'un léger mouvement de la tête, il chassât ses pensées compromettantes et lançât:

- Comment tu peux être accepter dans un tel endroit, tu manges comme un porc.

C'était étrange, ils se parlaient comme de vieux amis et le brun n'y était pas du tout habitué. Son trouble augmenta lorsque le blond le transperça de son regard azur. Un laps de temps qui lui parut extrêmement long s'écoula avant que Naruto ne sourit et regarde son assiette et ses couverts d'un air coupable.

- T'as raison. Et sans autre forme de discussion, il entreprit de couper sa viande en plus petit morceaux et de mâcher. Le brun restât un moment interdit, décontenancé par cette obéissance. Faisait-il cela pour lui plaire?

- Euhm... Désolé, après tout ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Murmurât-il au bout d'un moment.

- Mah, Sakura passe son temps à me dire ça! C'est juste que c'est étrange, on parle comme de vieux amis alors qu'on vient à peine de se rencontrer... On s'est peut être déjà rencontrés dans une autre vie qui sait?

A nouveau, Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel:

- Idiot.

Mais un sourire se peignit sur leurs deux visages. Ils ressentaient la même chose.


	2. Chapter 2

Le deuxième chapitre est sortit avec un jour d'avance ( hourra.) parce que demain, je passe un concours et dors sur paris loin de mon ordi et donc dans l'incapacité de publier ce bébé. Comme je sais que vous êtes des lecteurs impatients et que si on vous énerve, vous mordez, j'ai pris la précaution de le publier maintenant xD.

Bon par contre je ne sais pas si ça vous plaira pour autant... En fait, j'adore les suivant mais ceux la ne sont pas une réussite... Enfin, j'espère quand même que vous lirez et y prendrez du plaisir. Ce soir je suis toute heureuse parce que j'ai rencontré mon double sur ce site xD. Une très gentille Québécoise (Nan mais vous vous rendez compte, ils habitent d el'autre côté de l'atlantique, si c'es tpas génial!). Voilà voila!

Je vous embrasse tous, bonne lecture!

**/!\** (Je me demande si je dois encore l'écrire?)

* * *

**Chapitre 2, le scénario.**

* * *

Du coin de l'œil, Kisame observait son ordinateur et se tenait prêt à arrêter la musique au moindre mouvement de son patron et ami. Le géant avait toujours été un grand fan de musique et d'épée entre autre et il mettait volontiers son talent au service d'Itachi comme il l'avait déjà fait pour « The Truth » et aujourd'hui pour « Manhattan Lover ». Il travaillait actuellement sur l'entrée, le générique de début et son patron hésitait encore entre deux styles. La problème d'Itachi venait de la dualité de son film, les personnages respectifs de Naruto et Sasuke étaient très contraire et il avait encore du mal à uniformiser les deux univers. Il avait déjà énormément hésité sur le style de l'appartement et sa décoration, la musique se révélait encore plus dur.

- Plus doux là. Intervint Itachi et Kisame stoppa, regarda le chronométrage, nota le temps indiqué et reprit. C'est à ce moment là que Zetsu fit irruption dans la salle en hurlant:

- MARRE, NOUS EN AVONS PLUS QU'ASSEZ!

Les deux autres se retournèrent avec un sourire, prêt à une nouvelle crise de schizophrénie aiguë.

- Qu'on veuille nous faire travailler pour rien en nous demandant de maquiller des acteurs qui de toute évidence n'en ont pas besoin passe encore. Si en plus, ils prennent plaisir à se démaquiller juste après, soit. Mais là s'en est trop! UNE BATAILLE DE COSMÉTIQUE! Voilà ce qu'ils ont inventé contre nous. Je savais qu'on nous détestais, je te l'avais dit!

Itachi croisât les bras alors que Kisame tentait de se retenir de pouffer de rire en se mordant violemment la langue.

- Et puis nos plantes alors? Je vois un jardin fleurit, tu le vois aussi?

- Zetsu. Fit Itachi d'un ton neutre en le voyant partir dans ces délires à propos des plantes. Raconte nous calmement.

- Nous t'aimons beaucoup Itachi mais il y a une limite! Déjà tu nous envois ton frère et cet Américain blond tout les jours, pourquoi? Nous dirions presque que nous gâchons leurs beautés naturelles. Et la Hyûga? Inutile aussi.

- Allons Zetsu, tu aimes aussi tester tes cosmétiques aux plantes sur eux après tout.

- C'est vrai, nous aimons. Mais là, ils ont gâché tout notre stock de poudre de riz bio! Et comment? ILS SE SONT TOUT ENVOYER EN COURANT À TRAVERS LA SALLE DE MAQUILLAGE!!! Sommes nous donc de si mauvaises personnes?

Soudan, Zetsu se tut et se recroquevilla sur lui même avant de commencer à grommeler des choses étranges. Kisame grognât, il détestait être témoin des discussions internes de Zetsu.

- Qui a fait ça? Demandât Itachi d'un ton las.

- Ton frère et Uzumaki!

Les deux autres hommes se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Kisame pu observer un visage surpris chez Itachi Étais-ce l'apocalypse?.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que le tournage avait commencé et il avançait plutôt bien, dans l'ensemble toute l'équipe s'entendait bien. Presque tout l'équipe:

- Batârd!

- Crétin, regarde ce que tu as fait!

- Ce que J'AI fait?! Je t'emmerde connard, c'est toi qui a commencé!

- Ah oui? Si tu n'avais pas essayé et me mettre du rouge à lèvres je ne t'aurais pas frappé!

- C'était pour rire!

- Tu as un humour de merde!

- Au moins j'ai un humour!

- Moi aussi! Répondit Sasuke outré.

- Ah ouais? Vas-y, raconte moi quelque chose de drôle!

- Non.

- Pourquoi?

- Pas envie.

- T'as surtout rien à raconter!!

Le poing partit à une vitesse stupéfiante et Sakura n'eut même pas le temps de prévenir le blond que celui-ci vola à travers la pièce pour aller s'écraser contre la moquette, le nez en sang. Aussitôt Hinata accourut voir comment Naruto allait mais déjà, celui-ci se redressait sur un coude. Au cours de ces deux semaines, Hinata avait eut le temps de tomber sous le charme du blond au grand damne de Kiba qui en plus avait Neji sur le dos continuellement.

- Enfoiré! Siffla Naruto en portant sa main à son nez pour tâter les dégâts. De son côté, Sasuke était rouge et le poing toujours brandit vers Naruto. Sa mâchoire serrée et ses yeux brillants, il se redressa et tourna le dos aux autres pour tomber nez à nez avec son frère, un air stupéfait.

Le visage et les cheveux couvert d'une fine couche de poudre de riz, des traits rouges (à priori du rouge à lèvre) marquant son visage, ce qui devait être de la crème dans le cou et la chemise mouillée, Sasuke était méconnaissable aux yeux de son frère.

Itachi s'approcha de son cadet qui restait figé, prit la main dans le sac. Doucement, l'ainé leva la main vers son cou et ramassa un peu de crème en levant un sourcil. Sasuke prit une couleur approchant d'un rouge tomate mûre.

- Sasuke? Fit simplement Itachi qui n'y croyait toujours pas. Apparut alors le blond, lui aussi couvert de substances diverses et variées dans son champs de vision, se tenant le nez.

- Alors c'était vrai...

Sakura tendit un mouchoir à Naruto qui s'épongeât le nez, à présent extrêmement gêné par la situation, qu'allait dire Itachi?

- Euhm, commença Naruto, on...

- C'est lui qui a commencé! Déclarât puérilement Sasuke, soulevant une fois de plus le sourcil de son frère.

- Quoi?! C'est toi qui vient de me frapper et qui a commencé! Répliquât Naruto sur un ton égal.

- Non mais...

- Suffit! Coupa Itachi. Naruto et Sasuke, aller vous laver et vous faire soigner, les autres, dans une minute sur le plateau.

Les deux obéirent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie en se lançant des regards noirs, mais au moment de franchir la porte Itachi vit très clairement leurs sourires respectifs et s'en auto-félicita.

* * *

Une fois ressortit de l'atelier improvisé de Zetsu après plus d'une heure de désenfarinage et de re-maquillage, les deux hommes reprenaient le chemin menant au plateau de tournage. Actuellement, c'était les scènes de décadences de Sasuke qu'on filmait et Naruto s'était demandé si son partenaire ne c'était pas effectivement déjà piqué dans sa jeunesse pour savoir si bien en jouer les effets. Le blond se tourna vers son compagnon:

- Tu te rend compte que tu aurais pu me défigurer?

- Petite nature...

- J'ai une cicatrice!

Sasuke lui jeta un coup d'œil blasé mais un rictus satisfait faussait le tableau. Naruto eut très envie de lui tirer la langue mais au lieu de ça il lançât:

- Puisque c'est comme ça, tu m'offres un café après!

- Ok.

L'américain s'arrêta surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'asiatique accepte si facilement mais ne cachât pas sa satisfaction en continuant sa route précédé de Sasuke.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce sombre, Itachi discutait avec Yahiko et un autre homme que Naruto reconnu immédiatement:

- Iruka! Fit-il en courant vers le nouvel arrivant pour le serrer dans ses bras. Umino Iruka était son agent bien aimé et tuteur dans sa jeunesse. Il avait lui même été acteur et avait transmis sa passion à Naruto mais avait dû s'arrêter après avoir été défiguré dans un accident de voiture. Il portait aujourd'hui une cicatrice qui traversait son visage de gauche à droite et avait eut du mal à l'assumer, depuis, il était devenu agent et spécialement celui de Naruto et Sakura.

- Naruto! Répondit l'homme tout aussi heureux de revoir son protégé. Comment ça se passe?

- Très bien! Eh, Sasuke viens par là!

Le jeune homme en question était resté en retrait et s'approcha presque craintivement.

- Sasuke, je te présente Iruka, mon agent et tuteur. Bon Iruka j'imagine que tu sais qui est Sasuke. En réponse, l'agent tendit une main et fit un sourire à l'acteur étranger:

- Enchanté. Ajoutât-il.

Sasuke répondit d'un hochement de tête avec quelque chose qui devait être un sourire pour lui.

- Bien. Fit simplement Itachi et tous comprirent qu'il fallait se mettre en place, Sasuke se dirigeât vers la pièce accompagné de Yahiko pour voir les derniers détails. Pendant ce temps, Iruka se tourna vers son filleul:

- Je suis passé te voir directement en arrivant, j'avais un peu peur que tu ne t'entende pas avec Sasuke... Il paraît qu'il est pas très...Facile...

Naruto haussa les épaules et sourit:

- Il n'est pas facile, dans tout les sens du terme! Ajoutât le blond avec un sourire malicieux. Mais je crois qu'on s'entend bien... C'était comment la France?

- Superbe, tu vas adorer y jouer je pense. Iruka était partit voir Jiraya, le parrain de Naruto, grand réalisateur aux tendances pas nettes. C'était lui qui avait lancé la carrière de Naruto et le blond jouait régulièrement pour lui. Le prochain film se passait en France mais c'était tout ce qu'il savait.

- Il ne t'as pas trop martyrisé? Demanda Naruto avec un air complice, Jiraya et lui s'entendaient à merveille sur beaucoup de chose, notamment raconter des blagues salaces qui faisaient implacablement rougir Iruka.

- Tsunade était là donc il s'est tenu tranquille.

- La vielle était là?! La « vielle » en question était en réalité la marraine de Naruto et une ancienne amie de Jiraya.

- Oui, elle m'a donné ça pour toi d'ailleurs.

- Attention silence, scène 26 première. Hurla Yahiko et Naruto indiqua un endroit plus loin à Iruka.

Une fois là bas, son tuteur donna à Naruto un petit paquet qu'il ouvrit sans aucune délicatesse et découvrit un magnifique pendentif azure avec deux petites perles argentés sur les côtés.

- Non! Fit Naruto. Elle me le donne vraiment?!

- Oui, elle a estimé que tu en était digne maintenant. Après tout tu joues pour Uchiwa Itachi, ce n'est pas rien. Elle a estimé qu'en plus, tu faisais honneur à ta mère.

Tsunade lui avait promis qu'elle lui donnerait ce pendentif, unique et précieux, s'il arrivait à se hisser au sommet sans faire de déshonneur à ses défunts parents. Tourner avec un japonais aurait très certainement fait plaisir à sa mère dont il tenait les origines nippones. Ces deux parents étaient mort dans un incendie alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an mais il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne pas les décevoir, même s'il ne les connaissait pas.

- N'oublie pas de la remercier.

- Ouais ouais... Fit vaguement Naruto toujours en contemplation. Iruka le lui prit des mains et le passât autour de son cou avec un sourire.

- Bravo, moi aussi je suis fier de toi!

Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers la scène ou Sasuke discutait avec un dealer. A ce moment là de l'histoire, Semei, le personnage que jouait Sasuke venait de perdre son emploi et de se faire consécutivement virer de la fac. Il hésitait donc à se prostituer pour se payer sa dose habituelle. Yahiko fit signe au blond qui devait jouer la prochaine scène, celle ou son personnage, Matthew, découvrait l'état de son meilleur ami.

Il posât une main sur l'épaule Iruka pour lui signifier qu'il y allait et son tuteur hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

* * *

C'était la deuxième fois qu'ils refaisaient cette scène et Sasuke commençait déjà à en avoir marre, l'autre idiot n'était donc pas capable de ne pas se planter? Son personnage s'appelait « Semei » et pas « Sasuke »! A nouveau, Yahiko fit claquer le claper et ils commencèrent. Naruto, alias Matthew, était donc entrain de s'énerver contre son colocataire drogué qui restait sans voix avant de s'énerver à son tour.

- Comment tu peux oser me faire la morale! Criât Sasuke, Alors que tout ça, c'est de ta faute!

- Ma...Ma faute?! Répliqua Naruto sur le même ton. Mais enfin, c'est toi qui te drogues et je veux juste que tu m'expliques POURQUOI!

- JE... Sasuke baissa le regard et croisât les bras, soudain très silencieux. Naruto s'approcha pour l'attraper ainsi qu'il devait le faire et lorsqu'il frôla son partenaire, celui-ci le repoussa et recula violemment, comme c'était censé se passer. Ce qui n'était pas censé arriver par contre, c'était que la table basse se trouve derrière lui, il trébucha et son corps bascula. Trop surpris pour émettre le moindre son, il ouvrit la bouche et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. De son côté, Naruto réagit un peu trop rapidement, en voulant le rattraper, il trébucha à son tour contre la même table basse et alors qu'il attrapait Sasuke, ils basculèrent tout les deux pour s'étaler par terre. Le choc passé, Naruto poussa sur ses bras pour se dégager et tomba dans le regard surpris de Sasuke. Le blond se rendit compte de leur position et rougit avant de commencer à bafouiller une excuse, c'est alors qu'une chose incroyable se déroula, Sasuke éclatât de rire. C'était un rire cristallin, pur et chantant, magnifique et doux. Naruto restât un moment scotché mais le rire de son compagnon ne cessait d'augmenter, il se tenait à présent les côtes en riant aux larmes et le blond n'y tint plus, il le rejoignit dans sa crise de rire.

Itachi n'y croyait pas, son frère était entrain de rire, sur un plateau, devant des caméras, dans une position compromettante, avec Naruto? Il n'osait pas dire de couper mais Yahiko le fit à sa place au bout d'un moment. Les deux jeunes hommes c'étaient redressés mais continuaient de rire en s'insultant gentiment:

- T'es vraiment trop con! T'aurais du voir ta tête quand tu m'as vu basculer!

- Et toi... T'aurais pu...Regarder ou tu mettais les pieds! Idiot! Répliqua Naruto entre deux éclats de rires.

Après plus de dix minutes à se calmer, le cinéma pu reprendre ses droits et cette fois-ci, la scène fut bouclée.

* * *

Les deux jeunes acteurs étaient à présent assis sur un banc, en face de la statue de la liberté. Il était aux environ de dix-sept heure et la lueur déclinante donnait une atmosphère particulièrement douce à ce moment. Naruto se laissa aller un peu plus contre le dossier du banc, ça faisait déjà une heure qu'ils étaient là, à siroter un café acheter au Starbuck du coin, à rire et à se chamailler. Pour tout les deux c'était quelque chose de nouveau, cette complicité étrange et tellement forte. Sasuke se sentait bien comme cela faisait très longtemps que ça n'avait pas été le cas, oublier le stress du tournage, la peur de rentrer au japon, sa légère paranoïa, tout... A son tour il se laissa glisser légèrement, un sourire serein aux lèvres jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne lui demande:

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu jouer dans ce film au départ?

L'ébène jeta un coup d'œil à son ami et mordilla sa lèvre inférieur puis, alors que jusque là, il regardait devant lui, le blond se tourna vers Sasuke et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils se regardaient rarement comme ça parce que les rares fois ou ça c'était produit, chacun c'était sentit perdu, avalé dans l'autre et c'était très déstabilisant. Mais aujourd'hui, ils soutinrent le contact et Naruto se rendit une fois de plus compte de la beauté surnaturelle de son partenaire et une chaleur emplit tout son être. De son côté, le brun était une fois de plus frappé par la pureté du regard azur et la profondeur de l'âme de l'acteur américain et sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine qui l'amena à se morde la lèvre inférieur plus fort. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était fait saigner et Naruto s'en aperçut aussi, avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, le blond se redressa et passât son pouce sur sa lèvre rougie, essuyant d'un geste sensuel son sang, même s'il n'en avait pas conscience. Tout à fait naturellement, il porta son doigt à sa bouche et malgré les rougissements de Sasuke et la chaleur qui descendit directement dans son bas ventre, il continuât tout à fait normalement:

- Alors?

Sasuke réussit à détourner le regard et recommença à jouer avec sa lèvre.

- Je... Mon père était contre.

- Ton père?! Mais...

- Au japon, tout le monde connait le nom des Uchiwa, aujourd'hui pour le cinéma, hier pour le monopole commercial que mon père a sur à peu près tout là-bas. Itachi était censé prendre la suite mais à quatorze ans, il a quitté la maison suite à une dispute très houleuse juste après la mort de ma mère. Pendant huit ans il a disparut et je le croyais mort. Quand il est revenu, ça à été pour me proposer de jouer dans son film. J'ai... J'ai toujours été doué pour feindre.

Il fit une pause et jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers Naruto qui buvait ses paroles en fronçant les sourcils.

- Notre famille est comme ça, tout est dans l'apparence et encore plus depuis que ma mère nous à quitté. Mon père est devenu aigris et froid... Distant et manipulateur, il a voulu avoir le contrôle sur tout. D'abord sur Itachi puis sur moi.

A nouveau, Sasuke se tourna vers son voisin et tenta un pâle sourire, mais le visage fermé et attentif de Naruto le poussait à continuer.

- Au départ, j'étais très fier de son attention. Avant, seul Itachi comptait et m'élever à sa cheville semblait hors de ma portée... Mais pour répondre à ses attentes, j'ai du m'enfermer, apprendre à jouer un rôle, je ne dormais que deux heures par nuit pour cumuler les devoirs scolaires et ceux qu'il me donnait pour l'entreprise. J'avais peu d'amis, je les aient perdus, j'ai ruiné ma santé, je me suis laissé détruire et... Je ne sais pas trop ce que je serais devenu si Itachi n'était pas revenu.

Il leva la tête vers le ciel, laissant le souffle frais du vent mélanger ses mèches noires.

- Il m'a trouvé un lundi devant les portes de l'entreprise et m'a emmené dans un monde ou tout semblait possible. Pendant un mois il m'a fait revivre, m'a présenté ses amis et un soir, pour rire, ils m'ont poussé à jouer un petit schetch sur scène... En fait j'ai appris plus tard qu'Itachi avait tout planifié mais il voulait me donner l'occasion de découvrir que je pouvais faire autre chose si j'en avait envie. Et j'en avais envie alors Itachi m'a inscrit à un cour de théâtre. Mon père n'en savait rien mais il s'en ait douté en voyant que mes rapports devenaient moins complets et que mes notes chutaient. Mais moi, je m'en fichais, je vivais les meilleurs instants de ma vie, et les plus terribles aussi, j'ai découvert que j'étais homosexuel... Sasuke baissa d'un ton e murmurât: Il s'appelait Sai et faisait partie de la troupe de théâtre dans laquelle j'étais.

Naruto tiqua sans pouvoir s'en empêcher mais Sasuke ne s'en aperçut pas.

- Mon père à commencé à me faire suivre.

L'ébène baissa les yeux, se remémorant les mauvais souvenirs qu'il s'apprêtait à raconter.

- Un soir il m'a convoqué et m'a montré des photos ou j'embrassais Sai, je ne pouvais pas nier... La dispute a été violente et il m'a séquestré trois jours avant qu'Itachi ne le force à me laisser sortir. Une fois de plus, mon père et mon frère se sont déchirés mais Itachi à toujours eut ce pouvoir de faire taire les gens, de les plier, plus encore que mon père. Il a finit par céder et à accepté que je joue avec Itachi une fois, après je reprendrais l'entreprise comme prévu.

- Mais tu as joué d'autre films... L'interrompit Naruto.

- J'y viens. Avec le succès de « The Truth », beaucoup m'ont demandé, notamment Orochimaru pour le film qui va sortir bientôt. C'était un associé de mon père alors il a accepté que je joue à nouveau et à même financer une partie du film, l'histoire lui plaisait. J'ai naïvement crut avoir gagné le droit de continuer à être acteur à ce moment là. Et puis Itachi à commencé à me parler de « Manhattan Lover ». Je ne voulais pas jouer dedans parce que je n'assumais pas mon homosexualité, il y avait de quoi, elle m'avait value trois jours de séquestration et je savais que père n'accepterai jamais. Mais plus Itachi m'en parlait plus j'en avais envie, j'adorais jouer et c'était une façon de repousser encore ma « mise en prison » au sein d'une entreprise que j'abhorre. Pour me laisser du temps, je lui ai dit que je jouerais s'il obtenait dix avis favorables.

La voix de Sasuke tremblât un instant et il frissonna. Naruto se retint difficilement de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Itachi en a parlé à mon père... J'ai cru qu'ils allaient se tuer cette fois... Ce... C'était horrible, père n'arrêtait pas de traiter Itachi de monstre et pointait son doigt vers moi en disant que j'allais devenir aussi dégoutant que lui. Il a appelé la police et Itachi à été arrêté et maintenu en prison pendant deux jours sous l'influence de mon père. Quant à moi, il était hors de question que je sorte, j'ai vécu deux semaines dans mon bureau.

Il mit sa tête dans ses mains et se massât les tempes douloureusement. Doucement, Naruto demandât:

- Mais à cette époque, Itachi m'avait déjà appelé non? C'est récent si je comprend bien.

- Bien sûr, Itachi est aussi manipulateur que mon père, tout était déjà décidé. Quand il est sortit de prison, il a commencé à planifier mon évasion. Mon frère m'a littéralement kidnappé avec l'aide de Hidan et Neji...

Sasuke releva la tête mais son visage restât pâle, comme hanté par une folie à laquelle il avait réchapper de peu et qui semblait le guetter à chaque instant. Devant cet air fragile, Naruto laissât tomber le reste de sa restriction et prit l'acteur japonais dans ses bras. A sa grande surprise, celui-ci se laissât aller contre son épaule.

- Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas... Chuchotât-il au bout d'un moment.

En réponse et parce qu'il n'en avait pas d'autre, Naruto le serrât plus fort contre lui.

* * *

Vers vingt heure, Sasuke et Naruto sortirent du métro à Central park parce que Sasuke avait rendez-vous avec son frère au Serendipity 3, restaurent très chic de New-York.

- Tu viens manger avec nous? Demandât le japonais à son ami.

L'autre le regarda avec un sourire immense aux lèvres, il avait effectivement espéré que le brun le lui proposerait.

- Si ça ne dérange pas ton frère!

Sasuke lui sourit en réponse et haussât les épaules, il n'en avait rien à faire de son frère en cet instant. Ils retrouvèrent donc l'ainé des Uchiwa devant le restaurent au cœur de la petite Italie, il leva un sourcil d'un manière élégante en apercevant l'acteur américain. Celui-ci avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Sasuke et riait tandis que le cadet des Uchiwa souriait d'un air mi-agacé, mi-heureux.

- Tu viens avec nous Naruto? Demandât poliment Itachi.

- Euh... Oui, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Ça ne le dérange pas. Répliqua Sasuke en avançant vers l'entrée du restaurent.

Alors que le blond s'apprêtait à le suivre, son portable sonna et il s'excusa auprès des deux autres d'une grimace contrite.

- Oui?

- Naruto? C'est Sakura, tu veux manger avec moi ce soir?

- Euh... En fait Sasuke m'a invité à manger avec Itachi. Désolé...

- Oh... Ce sera pour une prochaine fois alors!

- C'est qui? Demanda alors Sasuke de loin.

- Sakura. Répondit rapidement Naruto.

- Elle voulait quoi? L'ébène s'entendait plutôt bien avec la meilleure amie de l'américain, il la trouvait attentionnée et « frappante ».

- Qu'on mange ensemble.

- Invite la à venir avec nous. Proposa Itachi.

Cette déclaration fut suivit d'un grand blanc. Sasuke se tourna vers son frère avec de grands yeux de merlan frit et l'air de se demander si l'apocalypse n'était pas arrivée. De son côté Naruto était à cent lieux d'avoir imaginé que le si froid mais si séduisant Itachi face une telle proposition surtout que Sakura cachait à peine son attirance pour le réalisateur.

- Quoi? Questionna Itachi, légèrement vexé.

- Rien, rien. Répondit prudemment Sasuke.

- Je l'invite alors?

- Puisqu'on te le dit! Lança le plus jeune frère comme si Naruto était le dernier des imbéciles. Il ne fit pourtant aucune remarque et se contenta de sourire avant de faire passer l'invitation à son meilleure amie.

- Dépêche toi! Ajoutât-il alors qu'elle raccrochait.

Les trois hommes pénétrèrent ensuite dans l'établissement.

- Tu sais que tu vas devoir faire les yeux doux pour obtenir deux places supplémentaires, habituellement, ils sont déjà surbookés! Remarqua Sasuke.

Son frère leva les yeux aux ciel et s'arma de son plus beau sourire. Naruto doutât qu'ils aient du mal à avoir deux places supplémentaires et effectivement, deux minutes plus tard ils était à une table de quatre très bien située qui plus est.

- Je parie que cette fille à mouillée. Déclarât négligemment Sasuke Et Naruto lutta pour ne pas s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau.

- Stupide, petit, frère... Ça ne se dit pas ces choses là... Même si c'est vrai. Répliqua doucement son ainé.

Sakura arriva à ce moment là et prit place en face d'Itachi, à côté de Naruto. Elle saluât les trois hommes, les remercia de l'avoir laissé se joindre à eux et entama directement une conversation si bien que Naruto la soupçonna d'avoir tout préparer en venant ici. Toujours est-il que l'ainé des frères conversa avec elle durant toute la durée du repas sous l'air dubitatif du cadet. Au moment de payer, Itachi offrit même de les inviter et ne leur laissât pas le choix, Sasuke se dit alors qu'il faudrait qu'il ait une discussion sérieuse avec son frère, peut être était-il malade?

Actuellement, le cadet était énervé contre lui même, tellement obnubilé par le comportement étrange de son frère, il n'avait même pas participé aux discussions et à présent les trois autres riaient sans qu'il sache pourquoi tout en se rhabillant. Naruto s'en redit compte et donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de Sasuke.

- Quoi? Fit celui-ci durement.

- Je sais pas, tu n'a pas l'air d'avoir apprécié qu'on sorte tous ensemble, j'ai trouvé ça cool perso... Ton frère est génial!

- Ouais, c'est ça... Répliqua sombrement son interlocuteur. Le blond eut une moue surprise et un sourire goguenard. Es-ce que par hasard, Sasuke ne serait pas jaloux de son frère? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser la question à voix haute que déjà, Sasuke traçait pour sortir du restaurent sous l'air stupéfait de Sakura et Itachi.

- Qu'es-ce qu'il a? Demandât doucement Sakura avant de se tourner vers Naruto: Qu'es-ce que tu as encore fait!

- Quoi? Mais j'ai rien fait!

- Dans ce cas pourquoi il a l'air si énervé?

- Mais j'en sais rien moi! Répliqua l'acteur en faisant de grand gestes de bras, pensant surement que cela allait lui donner de la crédibilité.

- Va le chercher! Lui ordonna alors la jeune femme et stupidement, Naruto obéit et courut à la suite de Sasuke. Une fois dehors, il aperçut la silhouette gracieuse de son ami et pressa le pas vers lui mais le brun semblait bien décidé à le distancer, obligeant Naruto à courir derrière lui.

- Hey! Fit-il en parvenant à passer un bras autour de sa taille pour l'arrêter.

- Lâche moi!

Le blond obtempéra mais le retint par le poignet.

- Je suis désolé...

- De quoi?? Demandât Sasuke sans comprendre.

- D'avoir dit que ton frère était super cool... Enfin... Je veux dire... T'es... Jaloux d'Itachi?

Il y eut un grand moment de silence durant lequel Naruto reconsidéra ses paroles, encore une fois il avait probablement mis les pieds dans le plat, Sakura allait le tuer. Mais à sa grande surprise, Sasuke détourna le regard et haussa les épaules.

- C'est pas tellement ça... Ça ne sert à rien d'être jaloux de lui, je préfère autant ne pas mettre ce genre de stupidité entre nous...

Il fit une pause et recommença à marcher, plus lentement et le blond le suivit sans y penser.

- J'admire beaucoup mon frère parce qu'il tient tête à mon père... Je lui dois beaucoup de choses et j'aurais aimé avoir un dixième de sa prestance...(Naruto se fit la réflexion que Sasuke avait autant, voire plus, de prestance que son frère). C'est pas pour ça que j'ai réagit stupidement... Je suis désolé... Simplement j'ai été tellement surpris par son comportement avec Sakura. Habituellement il est très dédaigneux avec les filles... Et puis même avec toi, je vois bien que tu lui plait.

- Moi aussi il me plait! lançât joyeusement Naruto. Euh... Enfin...

- Fais gaffe, là je vais devenir jaloux. Le taquina Sasuke.

- C'est une déclaration d'amour?

- T'aimerai hein?

Tout en disant cela, les deux hommes c'étaient rapprochés et à présent ils fixaient leurs lèvres sans s'en rendre compte. L'ébène se demandât un instant pourquoi c'était toujours si charnel avec Naruto, pourquoi il avait toujours envie de le toucher et d'être touché en retour. Il n'avait jamais besoin de contact habituellement, même avec son frère, les seuls gestes tendres qu'avait son frère était de lui tapoter gentiment sur la tête de temps en temps quand il n'y avait personne. Mais là, la rue était pleine de monde, son frère et Sakura ne devaient pas être loin et la seule chose dont il avait envie, c'était de faire l'amour avec l'homme en face de lui. Il respira profondément, espérant s'éclaircir les idée mais fut submergé par l'odeur épicé du blond. De son côté, Naruto se retenait à grand renfort de sermons internes de ne pas toucher Sasuke, de ne pas d'un coup le plaquer contre lui pour le dévorer en bonne et due forme... Voir peut être même lui faire l'amour, là, tout de suite. Il avait rarement connu une telle attraction pour un homme et si actuellement, il ne savait pas ou en était ses sentiments s'il y en avait, il était sûr de ce que voulaient son corps. Sasuke finit par réussir à ouvrir la bouche pour chuchoter, inconscient de la lueur folle qui s'alluma à cet instant dans les yeux de l'autre.

- Enfin... Tout ça pour dire que le comportement de mon frère est très étrange et que...

« Le mien aussi » pensât-il alors qu'il se tendait vers Naruto sans s'en rendre compte. Tout son être hurlait « Embrasse moi! Touche moi! Prend moi » et le pire c'était que l'autre en face en était tout à fait conscient. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il se retenait, mais Naruto avait toujours était un puriste sentimental, pas de sexe sans sentiments... Es-ce qu'une amitié pouvait être considéré comme un sentiment assez fort pour faire l'amour? Faisait-on l'amour a ses amis? Probablement.

Il leva une main halée vers le visage de Sasuke mais au moment ou sa main allait rentrer en contact avec cette peau si douce et ou il allait l'embrasser, le portable de Sasuke sonna.

- Merde. Soufflât-il alors qu'il s'éloignait de l'américain qui soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Occasion manquée...

C'était Itachi qui voulait savoir ou ils étaient, son frère lui indiqua leur position et ils attendirent en silence, à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, le tournages des scènes avec les filles commençaient et Neji tournait autour d'Hinata comme une chienne autour de ses chiots. C'était en tout cas la métaphore employée par Kiba, véritablement lassé par le comportement du cousin de la jeune femme. Actuellement, il était (encore) entrain de jeter des regards noirs à Naruto qui s'en fichait éperdument puisqu'il faisait « les yeux doux » à Sasuke. La encore, c'était l'expression employée par Kiba et ce n'était pas exactement la vérité. En fait, les deux hommes s'insultaient gentiment comme à leur habitude tout en répétant la scène suivante ou Semei disait que si Matthew ramenait encore une fille, il quittait leur collocation. Elle avait déjà été tournée mais Itachi avait jugé qu'il fallait la refaire et avait apporté quelques modifications.

Mais revenons en à Kiba. Lui pour le coup faisait les yeux doux, de loin, à la belle actrice japonaise qui lui répondait timidement. Putain ça le faisait sacrément bander quand elle rougissait, si seulement il n'y avait pas son cousin! Prenant une attitude décontracté, il s'approcha d'elle tout en essayant d'ignorer le regard menaçant de l'autre Hyûga et déclarât à la belle avec son petit accent cubain:

- Eh Bella, comment vas tu aujourd'hui?

De loin, Naruto se retourna pour écouter, lorsque Kiba draguait c'était toujours une catastrophe et il ne comprenait pas comment ça fonctionnait sur Hinata. De ce que lui en avait dit Sasuke, elle avait collectionner des amants prestigieux mais jamais très longtemps. Elle avait aussi longtemps fantasmer sur lui et Sasuke maintenant qu'elle avait encore un poster de lui derrière la porte de son armoire. Il avait même ajouté qu'elle c'était probablement « fait des choses » en le regardant, mais ça, Naruto n'y croyait pas. Du reste, Naruto l'appréciait beaucoup, d'autant plus qu'elle était la meilleur amie de Sasuke ou ce qui s'en approchait le plus.

- Ton ami va se faire déchiqueter par Neji... Remarqua Sasuke en le voyant jeter un coup d'œil vers Kiba.

- Il est têtu, ça ne l'empêchera pas de continuer.... Je crois même qu'il est sincèrement amoureux....

- Ça fait à peine un moi qu'il la connait.

- Et alors? Si la personne est faite pour toi, tu le sais tout de suite non?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, cette question rhétorique les avaient plongé dans une réflexion sur leur propre relation. Ou en étaient-ils en fait? Sasuke avait l'impression qu'ils n'avaient jamais été amis mais tout de suite amants, que dès qu'ils c'étaient croisé, un lien extrêmement fort les avaient lié et ça le dépassait voire ça lui faisait peur. Il ne pouvait pas nier son attirance pour le blond, ni le fait que dès qu'il était là, son monde s'adoucissait. Ils n'avaient pas une relation d'ami mais de vieux couple. Son frère lui avait fait remarquer ça hier soir alors qu'il rentraient.

Quant à Naruto, il ne cherchait même plus à se le cacher, Sasuke hantait ses nuits et encore plus depuis leur baiser manqué, il recherchait sans cesse le contact, ses paroles, ses regards. C'était bien simple, il suffisait que Sasuke rentre dans une pièce pour qu'il n'entende plus que lui, ne sente plus que lui, ne voit plus que lui, ne pense plus qu'à lui. Étais-ce normal de devenir dépendant d'une personne si rapidement?

De son côté, Kiba poursuivait la discussion et allait entrer en terrain glissant.

- Dis moi, ça te dirais qu'on aille au resto un soir, j'en connais un sympa.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les visage d'Hinata alors qu'elle répondait un franc « oui » qui fit rugir son cousin. Il commença alors à vociférer en japonais, or Kiba n'en parlait pas un mot, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Sasuke ou Naruto.

- Mais comment tu peux accepter de sortir avec un gars pareil! Hinata, il est con, il pue le chien mouillé, il est affreux et sans aucune manière, ton père va en faire une syncope!

La petite actrice restât un moment sans voix alors que Kiba regardait son cousin avec un air interrogatif. De son côté, Sasuke attrapa le poignet du blond qui était partit pour mettre son poing dans la gueule d'ange de Neji. On insultait pas ses amis comme ça, surtout pas lâchement dans une langue qu'ils ne parlaient pas, encore moins avec de fausses accusations! OK, peut être que Kiba sentait le chien mouillé, mais sur lui ça allait parfaitement et aucune de ses conquêtes n'en avait eut cure au lit!

Sous le contact frais de la main de Sasuke, Naruto se calma immédiatement et Hinata eut enfin une réaction.

Elle commença par rougir mais d'une autre teinte que celle rosé qu'elle prenait habituellement, elle devint rouge, serra les poings. Naruto n'aurait pas même été étonné de voir ses cheveux se transformer en serpent et Neji pâlit soudain, conscient d'avoir dépassé les bornes. Elle se mit alors à hurler dans un anglais parfait:

- J'EN AI PLUS QU'ASSEZ DE TOI NEJI, JE SUIS ASSEZ GRANDE POUR SAVOIR AVEC QUI JE VEUX SORTIR ET POURQUOI! ET TU N'ES QU'UN LÂCHE, SI TU AS DES CHOSES À LUI DIRE, DIS LES LUI EN FACE ET DANS UNE LANGUE QU'IL COMPREND! ROUUUUH!

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons, attrapa la main de Kiba qui n'en revenait pas (comme à peu près tout le monde dans la salle) et sortie en le tirant derrière lui.

- Whoo... Fit Naruto, scotché.

- Je l'appelle médusa quand elle fait ça. Ajoutât Sasuke avec un petit sourire goguenard.

- Ah la tête de Neji! J'aimerais pas qu'elle s'énerve contre moi!

Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé et clignait des yeux comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve, le visage décomposé par la surprise et peut être aussi rassuré de ne pas s'être pris de gifle en supplément.

- Bon les enfants, commença Itachi apparut d'on ne sait ou, il faut s'y remettre, on va commencer par refaire la scène vingt-deux puis on passera aux scènes de chambres. Si Hinata est calmé d'ici là...

Il tapa ensuite dans ses mains avec un petit sourire et repartit s'installer derrière la caméra. Immédiatement après, tout le monde se mit à son poste avec une rapidité surprenante.

Effectivement, Hinata s'était calmée et était rentré prête pour le tournage, suivit par un Kiba décoiffé et rougissant légèrement mais visiblement très content. Neji ne fit aucun commentaire et ne daignât même pas regarder le nouvel amant de sa cousine. Elle inspira deux grandes bouffées d'air pour chasser le stress, après tout, elle allait jouer une scène de chambre avec son fantasme depuis trois ans et cela même s'il était homosexuel. Heureusement qu'elle venait de faire un sort à ses hormones, merci Kiba. Elle s'empêcha d'y penser pour ne pas rougir tout de suite, elle devait jouer le rôle d'une femme sûre d'elle qui ne supporterai pas d'être jetée et c'était elle qui à la fin du film tuait Semei.

Sasuke, assis à côté de son frère puisque sa présence n'était pas requise ailleurs et qu'il ne gênait pas en étant là, regarda placidement les deux acteurs entrer dans la chambre, riant après quelques verres fictifs.

Soudain les rires se turent et ils se dévorèrent du regard. Par un miracle tout droit venu du ciel, Hinata ne rougit pas et doucement, Naruto se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Au début, ce ne fut qu'un simple baiser mais très vite, il devint dévorant et sensuel alors que les deux acteurs commençaient à se déshabiller. D'abord la chemise d'Hinata tomba sur le sol suivit de près par celle de Naruto et il commença à caresser le corps de la jeune femme. Il n'y avait aucune douceur apparente, il fallait vraiment que le personnage de Matthew « baise » celui d'Hinata et c'était vraiment ce qu'il en ressortait alors qu'il la poussait presque violemment sur le lit. Pourtant, Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer à la place de la jeune femme, que Naruto l'embrasse dans le cou, le dévore, passe sa langue partout sur son corps. Il serrât les dent et ferma les yeux, retenant le léger gémissement qui avait faillit lui échapper. « Putain de merde... ».

* * *

Naruto sortit de la douche et jeta un regard dégoutté au sous-vêtement qu'il avait prévu de mettre et sortit nu de la salle de bain. Sa journée avait été épuisante, il détestait les scènes de chambre avec des filles, il n'y trouvait aucun plaisir à part celui d'être devant une caméra. En plus de cela, après qu'il en ai eu « terminé » avec cette idiote de Karin, Sasuke avait réellement eut un comportement étrange. La journée d'aujourd'hui l'avait obligé à ce rendre compte que bientôt, il allait jouer LA scène avec Sasuke... Pur les plans avec les filles, les scènes se coupaient quand ils arrivaient aux sous-vêtement, mais dans quelques jours, ils seraient lui et Sasuke dans cette chambre, avec seulement le strict minimum de personne et il allait devoir simuler un orgasme. Pas que la difficulté soit véritablement là finalement, son problème allait être de rester assez conscient pour ne pas réellement faire l'amour à Sasuke tout en restant crédible.

Affalé sur son canapé, il laissa le rayon de soleil qui filtrait le réchauffer. Pourquoi ça devait devenir une telle prise de tête! Se serait peu être plus simple s'ils couchaient ensemble avant mais il doutait que Sasuke accepte. C'était comme si le brun avait un frein, qu'il refusait une évidence qui s'imposait.

Alors qu'il laissait échapper un grognement mécontent, la sonnette de son appartement retentit et il étouffa un juron. Il lutta pour se lever et s'approcha de la porte:

- Qui es-ce?

- C'est... C'est Sakura... Naruto ouvre la porte s'il te plait...

Il fronça les sourcils, surpris du ton d'urgence qui habitait la voix de la jeune femme, sans réfléchir, il lui ouvrit, elle entra sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil et se rua vers sa cuisine. Il la regarda faire, trop choqué pour bouger et sans se rendre compte qu'il était encore nu. Elle prit une bière puis la reposa pour jeter son dévolu sur la vodka, juste à côté.

Il fit alors un pas vers elle et Sakura ouvrit la bouteille, renversa sa tête en arrière et commença à descendre le liquide transparent. Il cligna des yeux, incrédule puis soudain, la réalité sembla le frapper et il se précipita pour l'arrêter.

- Whowowo! Qu'es-ce qui te prend! Lançât-il durement mais avec une lueur terrifié au fond du regard tout en lui arrachant la bouteille des mains.

Comme elle ne répondait rien, il lui prit doucement les épaules et l'attirât contre lui, lui caressant le dos. Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par lui rendre son étreinte et murmurât:

- J'ai couché avec Itachi...

Il se figeât.

- Quoi?

- Je... J'ai couché avec Itachi... Le frère de Sasuke...

- Je sais qui c'est!

Il s'écarta d'elle et sonda son regard mais elle le fuyait. Naruto agrippa plus fort l'épaule de la jeune femme et la secoua légèrement:

- Regarde moi! Sakura!

Elle leva lentement les yeux vers lui et le blond se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. A nouveau, il l'attira contre lui et la guida lentement vers son canapé ou elle se laissa tomber et il remarqua alors qu'elle tenait son soutient gorge dans sa main, elle venait tout juste de le faire. Il n'ajoutât rien et partit mettre un boxer et une chemise avant de revenir s'assoir à côté d'elle et de lui caresser doucement les cheveux:

- Qu'es-ce qui c'est passé?

- Je... Rien... Enfin, il m'a invité à boire un café, j'ai accepté puis après, il m'a demandé si je voulais venir chez lui... J'aurais dû refuser mais...

- Il te plait, c'est normal que tu acceptes!

- Mais là il va me prendre pour une pétasse qu'il a juste baisé, qui ne lui a pas résisté... Je... J'ai pas envie d'être une conquête supplémentaire... J'avais pas envie plutôt...

Naruto ne su que répondre, lui aussi connaissait la réputation du réalisateur même s'il ne payait pas de mine. Quant à ce qu'il savait grâce à Sasuke, Itachi ne couchait habituellement pas avec les actrices de ses films... Enfin, Manhattan Lover n'était que le deuxième à sortir au niveau mondial alors pouvait-on véritablement dire qu'il ne le faisait pas?

- J'me sens si... Nulle...Et sale... Geignit-elle. J'ai tout gâché, je pourrai plus le regarder en face... Comment je vais faire? Demain je suis censé « coucher » avec toi...

- Chuuut... Tu veux dormir?

- Hum... Soufflât-elle, déjà à moitié endormie. Il attendit encore un quart d'heure avant de la transporter dans son lit puis revint dans le salon et alluma la télé pour éviter de penser.

Il était énervé contre Itachi mais à la fois, en quoi pouvait-il le blâmer? Sakura était assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait non?

A nouveau, la sonnette retentit et cette fois-ci, il ne retint pas son juron et ouvrit la porte violemment pour tomber nez à nez avec... Itachi...

- Elle est là? Demandât celui-ci et soudain, la colère de Naruto fut remplacé par de la surprise.

- Euh... Oui...

- Je peux la voir?

- Elle dort.

- S'il te plait.

Naruto dévisageât encore un instant le réalisateur puis s'écarta, il n'y comprenait rien de toute façon. D'un geste il indiqua sa chambre à l'autre homme et prit son paquet de clope pour aller fumer sur son balcon. Habituellement, il ne fumait pas mais là, ça le stressait trop.

Après sa clope, il rentra et se dirigeât vers sa chambre, par la porte entrouverte il observa Itachi caresser doucement les cheveux de sa meilleure amie qui ne s'était pas réveillée de toute évidence. Le jeune réalisateur finit par se rendre compte de la présence du blond et se leva pour sortir, fermant la porte derrière lui. D'un signe de tête, Naruto lui indiqua le canapé et partit chercher deux bières avant de s'assoir sur le fauteuil face à Itachi. Il décapsula les boissons et attendit que l'autre ne commence.

- Je suis désolé de débarquer comme ça...

- Si tu m'expliquait plutôt pourquoi je la retrouve comme ça.

- Je ne sais pas exactement. On a fait l'amour puis je me suis assoupi et quand je me suis réveillé, elle était partit... Ehm... Ma... Ma réputation m'aurait-elle précédée?

Naruto haussa les sourcils, c'était lui ou Itachi rougissait légèrement.

- Hum... Ça doit être ça... Répondit prudemment Naruto.

Itachi tiqua et leva les yeux vers son hôte.

- Écoutes, je sais très bien ce que tu penses mais tu te trompes... J'aime...beaucoup Sakura...

- Ah mais je ne demande qu'à te croire...

- J'avais pas prévu de coucher avec elle mais... Elle...Je...Il se passât nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux détachés avant de continuer courageusement: Je suis sensible à la beauté, aux images et aux ambiances et la, dans cette chambre d'hôtel, à regarder par la baie vitré le soleil couchant elle était simplement... Magnifique...

Le dernier mot avait été murmurer, soufflé, à peine prononcé comme avec une sorte de religion et le regard vide d'Itachi en disait long sur son état d'âme. Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, pourquoi les contes de fées n'arrivaient qu'aux autres? Il se raclât la gorge.

- Bah, c'est juste un malentendu alors, elle a simplement crut qu'elle serait un nom de plus sur la liste de tes conquêtes.

Ils observèrent un moment de silence.

- Comprend moi bien Naruto, je... Le fait qu'elle soit actrice et américaine, qu'elle joue dans mon film, tout ça ne simplifiera pas les choses... J'aime le japon et j'y retournerai après le tournage... Mes sentiments n'y changeront rien.

Le regard de Naruto se fit plus dur l'espace d'une seconde.

- C'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, c'est à elle... Elle sera peut être prête à te suivre au Japon ou... Tu resteras ici, qui sait?

Itachi se massât le front et émit un son indéfinissable en réponse mais Naruto sourit:

- Par contre, je te préviens, elle n'est pas facile à vivre.

- Pfff, fit l'autre homme avec un petit rire, c'est une femme quoi.

- Un brin misogyne?

- Du tout, réaliste...

Naruto eut un petit rire, décidément, il aimait vraiment bien cet homme et visiblement, c'était réciproque puisque le brun finit par déclarer:

- Sérieusement, elle a de la chance de t'avoir comme ami... Et mon frère aussi. Il a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi.

- Quelqu'un comme moi?

- Qui assume ses préférences...

Naruto fit un drôle d'air et se pencha vers Itachi pour chuchoter d'un ton suspicieux:

- Dis moi, tu n'aurais pas tout planifié?

Pour toute réponse, l'autre sourit et ajoutât:

- Fais pas tout foiré...

A nouveau, le blond s'affala contre le dossier et soupira:

- Dis ça à ton frère...

- T'as envie hein?

- Non... J'ai pas juste envie de son corps c'est... C'est de la dépendance à l'état pur... Je...

Il fit un geste vague de la main avant de froncer les sourcils encore une fois:

- Mais lui... Je ne pense pas que ce soit si fort.

Itachi le regarda avec un demi sourire.

- Mon frère à du mal avec les relations, je ne lui en connais qu'une et ça c'est mal terminé...

- A cause de votre père. Commentât Naruto.

- Fugaku à clairement menacé Sai et ce mec n'étais pas assez amoureux pour résister, il a disparut dans la nature, Sasuke à même crut qu'il était mort jusqu'à ce qu'il lui envoit régulièrement des œuvres et des dates d'expositions. Il est allé en voir une une fois, mais ils ne s'aimaient plus.

Naruto cacha sa surprise en entendant Itachi appeler son père « Fugaku », même lui qui n'avait jamais connu le sien l'appelait toujours « papa » ou « mon père ».

- Sasuke... A besoin de confiance et dans sa vie, il n'y en a pas, rien n'est sûr pour lui... Il ne sait pas comment il va être accueilli en rentrant, je ne veux pas qu'il rentre d'ailleurs...

- Tu voulais qu'il reste ici avec moi?

- Je veux toujours, j'espère sincèrement...

- J'aimerais aussi...

Il y eut un silence puis Itachi se leva sous l'air interrogateur de Naruto.

- Je rentre.

- Je lui dis quoi à Sakura?

- Rien... Laisse moi faire, je ne suis pas un tombeur pour rien

Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de rire une seconde puis redevint sérieux:

- Fais pas n'importe quoi, j'ai des moyens de pressions sur toi!

A son tour, Itachi rit plus acquiesça avant de sortir de l'appartement en silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahah! Ca y est, le chapitre 3, enfin quelque chose d'intéressant à se mettre sous la dent. Bon, ce n'est pas drôle, Mariko (il me semble) avait quasiment deviné toute l'histoire, d'ailleurs j'étais très vexée (pour de rire)! Bon, il y aura donc cinq chapitres, je n'ai pas réussi à faire tout rentrer dans seulement quatre xD. Le chapitre cinq est bientôt terminé d'ailleurs; les dés sont jetés niark niark. A part ça, je prévois une suite, peut être, si cela vous tente ^^. J'avais plein d eremares à faire mais comme je ne les aient pas notées, j'ai oublié... Zut. Bon, pour celles qui ne comprenait pourquoi Sasuke était si soumis à son père, j'espère que ce chapitre éclairera vos lanternes! Sinon tant pis, laissez vous porter!

* * *

**Chapitre 3, Le tournage.**

**

* * *

  
**

Sakura essayait, vainement, de s'empêcher de se ronger les ongles alors que Naruto les conduisait sur le plateau du tournage dans sa volvo grise.

- Relax Sakura...

- Mais je peux pas... Je... Tu comprend pas, il va me regarder comme une pute et... Jamais je n'arriverai à jouer cette putain de scène avec toi...

- C'est pas comme si c'était jamais arrivé entre nous...

Elle resta un moment silencieuse, avant que Naruto ne soit sûr de son homosexualité, il avait eut une aventure avec la jeune femme et elle restait sa dernière conquête féminine. Il était assez étrange de voir que le scénario du film reprenait en partie sa vie. D'un autre côté, il avait mieux compris les questions d'Itachi lors de leur entretient en découvrant le script.

Il se gara dans le parking souterrain et entendit à peine Sakura murmurer:

- Moi aussi, j'aurai du faire mon comming out à ce moment là.

Il ne retint pas son rire et l'actrice eut même un sourire.

Pourtant, c'est à peine plus détendue qu'elle pénétra sur le plateau, jetant des coups d'œil affolés de tout les côtés.

- Mon dieu Naruto, je ne peux pas!

- Si tu peux! Lui répondit-il durement. Il est là...Ajoutât-il simplement avant de l'attraper par le bras comme elle essayait de s'enfuir.

Itachi s'approcha d'eux et Naruto entendit quelqu'un l'appeler, il laissa Sakura, tremblante et rougissante face au réalisateur. Alors que Kiba s'approchait de lui lui pour lui parler, il le fit taire d'un signe et observa du coin de l'œil.

Le jeune réalisateur s'approcha de la jeune femme avec un petit sourire et doucement, lui prit la main. Sakura, trop surprise pour faire quoi que ce soit, se laissât faire lorsqu'il lui fit un baise main avant de lui offrir une rose de la couleur de ses cheveux.

Elle le regarda, incrédule, cligna deux fois des yeux et voulut dire quelque chose mais il l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Doucement, Itachi se pencha vers elle et frôla ses lèvres avant de murmurer:

- Je ne jouais pas...

Il s'écarta d'elle pour la regarder droit dans les yeux et ajouter:

- Je serais très honoré que tu acceptes une fois de plus, de dîner avec moi... Veux tu bien?

Elle restât un instant silencieuse, tentant d'intégrer les informations puis lui sourit avant de se jeter à son cou... Et de se reculer précipitamment.

- Pardon je euh... Oui j'accepte et... Désolé de m'être...

- C'est rien...

Il rougissait ou c'était elle? Dans tout les cas, elle lui sourit à pleine dent et il le lui rendit de sa propre version. Elle crut défaillir devant ce sourire et l'ébène s'éloignât nonchalamment. Sakura porta la rose à son nez et sourit bêtement avant de se retourner vers Naruto qui lui fit le signe de la victoire.

- Je rêve ou je viens d'assister à la scène la plus cucul de la planète? Fit Kiba.

- Tu peux parler, te voir draguer Hinata est pire que ça... Répliqua Naruto en lui fichant une petite taloche.

Le cubain grognât et ajoutât:

- D'ailleurs à ce propos, elle et moi on a décidé d'organiser une sortie avec tout les acteurs vu qu'on s'entend bien, tu viendras?

- Trop!

- Tu veux bien demander à Sasuke, comme ça, on est sûr qu'il acceptera!

- Qu'es-ce qui te fais dire ça?

- Moi? Rien, mais Hinata m'a dit de te le dire donc je te le dis...

Sur ce il s'éloignât en haussant les épaules et Naruto le regarda incrédule, des fois il se demandait si l'amour rendait Kiba stupide ou s'il était vraiment stupide.

* * *

Pour la troisième fois, il fallait refaire la scène mais Naruto et Sakura n'arrivaient pas à s'empêcher de rire et les deux Uchiwa commençaient sérieusement à en avoir marre. Peut-être ne les avaient-on pas prévenu du caractère très TRÈS possessif de cette fratrie mais en voyant leurs regards, ils comprirent.

- Bon, on devrait peut être se concentrer, ton nouvel amant n'a pas l'air de trouver ça drôle.

- Pour ta gouverne, son frère non plus. Murmurât-elle en retour.

Une fois de plus, Yahiko fit claquer le claper et cette fois, aucune crise de rire ne vint déranger la scène qui se passât fort bien.

Une fois rhabillés, Naruto allât vers Sasuke pour lui parler du dîner (auquel Sakura ne participerait pas puisqu'elle serait avec Itachi). Le jeune acteur asiatique discutait avec son frère d'un sujet qui avait l'air important vu l'air soucieux de l'ainé. Le cadet pour sa part, semblait être resté en stand-by et Kakashi se tenait à ses côté, le visage visiblement contrarié. L'acteur américain s'approcha et Sasuke lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de se re-concentrer sur ce que disait son frère, signifiant au blond de l'attendre. De là ou il était, Naruto entendit Itachi s'énerver sans comprendre à propos de quoi, puis le plus jeune des frère répliqua et terminât le débat. Il se tourna ensuite vers son agent qui hocha la tête avant de lui dire quelque chose, ce à quoi Sasuke haussât les épaules devant l'air désespéré de son frère et de son agent.

Kakashi finit par s'éloigner mais les deux frères restèrent à s'observer et Naruto fit à nouveau part de sa présence. Cette fois-ci, Sasuke lui fit signe de venir.

- Euhm, commença le blond, qu'es-ce qui se passe?

- Je rentre au Japon. Expliqua Sasuke sans le regarder. Itachi serrât les dents.

- Quoi? Fit Naruto, incrédule.

- Le montage de mon dernier film est terminé bien plus tôt que prévu, l'avant première est dans moins d'un mois. Je dois y être en tant qu'acteur principal.

L'américain semblât mettre quelques temps avant de comprendre l'information puis son regard se leva vers Itachi qui acquiesça et énonçât:

- On va devoir tourner les scènes ou Sasuke joue en priorité... Et l'avant première à été repoussée d'une semaine déjà.

A nouveau, le blond se tourna vers son ami et soufflât:

- Mais tu ne voulais pas y retourner...

- De toute façon, j'aurais dû y retourner tôt ou tard, mes envies n'ont rien à voir là dedans...

- Comment tu peux dire ça?! Sasuke, c'est ta vie dont on parle! S'énerva Naruto en agrippant les épaules de l'autre qui ne broncha pas.

- Justement, c'est ma vie, ne t'en mêles pas!

- Mais pourquoi tu te laisse faire comme ça? Merde, t'as le droit de choisir, t'es libre!

- Non... J'ai jamais été libre... C'était un sursis... Murmurât-il en baissant les yeux. Soudain, il se dégageât de l'étreinte de l'acteur et lui tourna le dos pour finalement s'éloigner, laissant un blond énervé et blessé derrière lui.

- C'est Fugaku qui a fait ça... C'est lui qui à permis un montage du film aussi rapide. Déclarât doucement Itachi. Notre...Géniteur... Veut récupérer Sasuke. En fait pour le faire venir ici, j'ai dû kidnapper mon frère et...

- Je sais, il m'a raconté.

- Il t'a raconté?! Fit le réalisateur, clairement surpris car pour Sasuke, c'était un sujet tabou.

- Oui... Si il y retourne, il ne reviendra plus jamais... Je ne pourrais plus le voir...

Itachi ne répondit pas, mais c'était une question rhétorique de la part du blond, il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Je ne comprend pas, pourquoi il ne résiste pas?Demandât-il en serrant les poings. L'ainé des Uchiwa soupira avant de commencer son explication.

- Avant que ma mère ne meure, nous étions...Heureux, en fait je suis sûre que si elle avait encore été en vie, faire du cinéma n'aurait jamais été aussi compliqué pour lui et moi. Mais après sa mort, Fugaku s'est enfermé dans l'idée que nous n'étions pas ses enfants mais ses hérités, qu'il devait nous former à reprendre l'entreprise. J'avais d'autres projets et j'ai trouvé la force de résister...

Itachi se tourna brièvement vers l'endroit ou était partit Sasuke puis reprit:

- Mais pas Sasuke. Depuis que nous sommes tout petits, j'ai toujours été le meilleur partout, je faisais la fierté de Fugaku sur tout les domaines et il prêtait très peu d'attention à Sasuke. Quand nous nous sommes brouillés Fugaku et moi et que j'ai finis par quitté la maison, toute son attention s'est reporté sur Sasuke. A l'époque, je devais me débrouiller pour vivre, j'étais à la rue après tout et je n'ai pas pensé à la situation dans laquelle je laissais Sasuke. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que bien plus tard, une fois bien installé et j'ai voulu l'en faire sortir, je lui ai fait voir le monde... Sauf que ce que je n'avais pas compris c'est que si une part de mon frère détestait sa situation, une autre en était très fier, il avait l'attention qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir. C'est toujours comme ça, il se bat toujours entre ses deux parts de lui même, il voudrait à la fois rendre Fugaku fier de lui et à la fois être libre et mener la vie qu'il voudrait. Sauf que ce n'est pas compatible, son homosexualité ne rentre pas dans les choses qui rendent Fugaku fier de lui. Finit-il ironiquement.

Naruto serrât les dents et grommela quelque chose d'inaudible avant de suivre la trace du brun, laissant un Itachi avec un petit sourire victorieux. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui pouvait mettre d'accord les deux part de lui même, c'était bien l'amour de Naruto.

* * *

Au moment ou Sasuke allait entrer traverser la rue, une main s'agrippa autour de son poignet et le força à se retourner et il tomba nez à nez avec Naruto.

- Quoi?! Lançât-il passablement exaspéré, il ne voulait pas argumenter avec Naruto sur le fait qu'en effet, il s'apprêtait à se laisser enfermer à nouveau.

Un instant, il vit passer une rage sans nom dans les yeux bleus de son ami mais la vague disparut aussitôt et le blond se contrôla. Il forçat un sourire et demandât:

- Ce soir, Kiba et Hinata organisent une sortie au restaurent, es-ce que tu veux venir?

Au moment ou il posait la question, la main de Naruto glissât du poignet de Sasuke pour venir caresser sa main et ses longs doigts fins. Mais le brun n'y faisait pas attention, perdu dans un océan bleu vif qui semblait le supplier d'accepter.

- Ok... C'est ou?

- Je ne sais pas.. Je viendrais te chercher vers vingt heure?

- Hum. Maintenant laisse moi,j'ai... Besoin d'être un peu seul.

Doucement, Naruto lâcha sa main et laissa Sasuke s'éloigner avec la vague impression de perdre quelque chose.

* * *

Une fois dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Sasuke se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il savait très bien ce qui était entrain de se passer entre Naruto et lui, il tombait amoureux. Le blond lui apparaissait comme un rocher auquel s'accrocher, quelqu'un avec qui il aurait la force de dire « non » à son père. Quelqu'un qui lui permettrait d'être enfin en phase avec lui même. Mais il avait trop peur, il se souvenait encore de ce qu'il était advenu à Sai, de la séparation, de l'horreur du manque, de la tristesse, de la douleur et surtout de la peur. Il avait réellement crut que son père l'avait fait assassiner. Mais Naruto n'était pas comme Sai, il n'abandonnerait jamais tant qu'il ne lui dirait pas clairement de le faire, tant qu'il ne le rejetterait pas tout à fait... Il le ferait, après le tournage, il lui dirait, il ne voulait pas que Naruto lui courre après au risque de sa vie... Merde, on aurait dit un vieux drama américain et il avait clairement le rôle de la fille. Il grognât mais ne pu s'empêcher de sourire puisque de toute façon, il ne voulait que ça, être une femme lui aurait vraiment simplifié la tâche. Il se demandât s'il aurait été lesbienne... Probablement que non.

Non, il serait probablement tombé amoureux de Naruto de la même façon. Il serait tombé dans ses yeux bleus, il aurait adoré être serré dans ses bras et sentir sa chaleur. Il se serait damné pour qu'il l'embrasse, il aurait vendu son âme pour qu'il lui fasse l'amour... Merde, maintenant, il avait envie de Naruto.

* * *

A vingt heure donc, Naruto se présenta dans son habituel jean délavé et en chemise blanche avec cette fois, un véritable sourire. Sasuke qui pour sa part portait un pantalon noir et un polo bleu marine l'attendait depuis déjà une demi heure en consultant sa montre toute les minutes. Il avait vainement espéré qu'il serait en avance mais il se dit qu'il pouvait s'estimer heureux que l'idiot ne soit pas en retard. Avec son look négligé et l'éclairage de la nuit, Naruto paraissait d'autant plus sauvage et la joie de vivre qui se dégageait de lui irradiait l'acteur nippon jusqu'au fond de son cœur.

Quant à Naruto, il était comme toujours simplement soufflé par la prestance qu'abordait l'ébène, son style, sa classe, sa beauté d'une autre dimension et ce petit rictus déstabilisant. Sasuke, mode séducteur, un fantasme ambulant.

Ils rejoignirent tout deux le petit restau qui faisait des brochettes de toutes saveurs et de tous les pays ou ils avaient rendez vous avec les autres acteurs. L'établissement était tenu par Chôji, le mari d'Ino et pour l'occasion, le couple leur avait réservé une salle spéciale et c'était Chôji qui faisait le service. Neji se plaça à la gauche de sa cousine histoire de surveiller Kiba qui était assis à la droite de sa belle. Naruto et Sasuke s'assirent en face et Karin prit place de l'autre côté de Sasuke, obligeant Shikamaru et Temari à se décaler. Un ami de Kiba et Naruto, Shino, les rejoignit peu de temps après qu'ils aient prit les commandes. Tout au long du repas, les conversations allèrent bon train et Sasuke tentait de participer lorsqu'il n'était pas accaparé par Karin. Les verres s'enchainèrent, très rapidement dans le cas de Kiba et Naruto, plus modérément pour les autres mais vers minuit, tous riaient un peu trop fort pour des hommes et femmes en pleine possession de leurs moyens. D'ailleurs la vigilance de Neji c'était relâchée et Kiba volait régulièrement des baisers à l'actrice japonaise. Surement inspirée par ce fait, Karin tenta d'en faire autant avec Sasuke qui la repoussa un peu brutalement, vraiment agacé par son obstination. Naruto leva les yeux aux ciel et se pencha sur la table pour lancer à la rousse:

- Eh! Fous lui la paix, t'es vraiment chiante quand tu t'y met, tu ne sais donc pas qu'il est homo?!

Quelques rires retentirent autour de la table et la jeune femme, profondément vexée répliqua durement:

- C'est pas parce qu'il joue le rôle d'un homosexuel qu'il l'est, Sasuke n'a jamais confirmé la rumeur, n'es-ce pas Sasuke?

L'ébène lui jeta un regard torve et légèrement dégoutté et lançât:

- Sincèrement Karin, ferme là... Je suis Gay.

Sur ce, il se retourna et c'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua le relatif silence qui régnait.

- Quoi? Aboyât-il.

- Sasuke... Tu sais que c'est la première fois que même saoul tu avoues être homosexuel? Demandât doucement Hinata.

- Humpf. Grommelât-il en réponse.

- Ah tu vois petite conne, laisse tomber Sasuke! Jeta Naruto vers Karin avec un grand sourire vite effacé lorsqu'il se prit un coup dans les côtes.

- Ta gueule idiot. Lui envoya Sasuke avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Karin. En aucun cas il ne voulait de scène ce soir mais la jeune femme semblait juste être profondément blessée. Elle se leva et sortit fièrement.

- Heureusement que t'as déjà tourné la scène ou tu couches avec elle! Fit alors Kiba de façon très intelligente et tout le monde se mit à rire.

Après le départ de Karin, Kiba et Hinata commencèrent à dire qu'ils allaient y aller aussi ce qui eut pour effet de refaire passer Neji en surveillance niveau dix sur une échelle de dix. Tout le monde suivit le mouvement et Sasuke prit d'autorité le volant pour se raccompagner avec la voiture de Naruto.

- Mais je peux conduire! Argumenta le blond sous les sourires entendu de leurs amis qui les saluaient.

- Non.

- Pourquoi non? De toute façon tu dis toujours non à tout!

- C'est faux.

- Ah tu vois, une fois de plus tu refuses!

- Oui, je refuse de mourir parce que tu es complètement saoul!

- Toi aussi!

- Moins que toi, maintenant tait toi et avance, je suis crevé!

En maugréant, le blond ouvrit la voiture et s'assit en boudant sur le siège passager avant de lancer les clés à Sasuke. Le trajet se fit en silence, Naruto avait retrouvé un semblant de sérieux ou alors il était trop embrouillé pour dire quoi que se soit et l'ébène en profita pour souffler un peu. Dans l'ensemble c'était une bonne soirée mis à part les avances incessantes de Karin et sa déclaration. A cet instant en compagnie de Naruto, il s'était sentit surpuissant, intouchable et protégé par l'aura de chaleur et de courage dégagé par son partenaire. Il soupira en passant la troisième et son passager se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire.

- C'était bien hein? Demandât-il.

- Oui.

- J'ai bien aimé ta déclaration.

Le brun prit quelques secondes pour le foudroyer du regard avant de se re-concentrer sur la route et Naruto continuât calmement:

- C'est bien que tu ais dit ça. Comme ça elle arrêtera de t'emmerder de une, ensuite dire qu'on est gay même bourré c'est déjà un pas tu ne crois pas?

- Je m'en fou... Et je n'étais pas bourré! Puis... Dans moins d'un mois tout ça n'aura plus d'importance.

Le blond le regarda avec colère et tristesse et sifflât d'un ton vénéneux:

- Tu t'en fou?

- J'essaie...

- Sasuke... Si tu retournes là bas, tu fais quoi de tes rêves?

- J'ai pas envie de discuter de ça avec toi... Dis toi que j'ai pas eu de chance et c'est tout... Le ciel m'en veut, il est temps que je me range à ce qui aurait dû être ma vie depuis longtemps...

L'ébène terminât son créneau puis coupa le contact et au moment ou il allait sortir de la voiture, Naruto le retint par la main. Le brun se tourna vers son passager avec un air interrogatif et tomba sur le regard déterminé du blond bien que voilé d'une certaine tristesse. Naruto passât sa langue sur ses lèvres, il avait envie de l'embrasser, de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, tenter désespérément de le convaincre de faire face plutôt que d'accepter. Or Sasuke semblait presque l'attendre, il le regardait avec une sorte d'espoir qu'il ne s'avouait pas mais quelque chose au fond de lui lui criait de ne pas laisser l'autre l'embrasser, que ça ne rendrait les choses que plus difficiles et pourtant... Doucement, la deuxième main de Naruto remonta jusqu'à sa nuque et glissa le long de sa peau parfaite alors qu'il se penchait vers lui. Leurs souffles se frôlèrent, le brun ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne lui disait pas non et à chaque centimètre gagné par le blond, il perdait ses sens. L'odeur de Naruto remonta jusqu'à lui, lui faisant perdre ses dernières limites et il releva légèrement sa tête pour permettre à leurs lèvres de se frôler. Les deux mains du blond vinrent encadrer son visages et il sentit les siennes s'accrocher aux manches de ce dernier. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant avant que finalement, Naruto ne parcourent la distance infime les séparant. La douce pression des lèvres pâles contres les siennes lui donnèrent immédiatement envie de plus et sa langue se glissa entre ses propres lèvres pour caresser celles de Sasuke qui finit par les entrouvrirent. Il s'y engouffra, électrisé par le contact chaud et humide de leurs langues, d'ors et déjà perdu alors qu'il pressait son visage contre celui opalin de son partenaire. Les mains de l'ébène se crispèrent un instant alors qu'il tenta de retenir un gémissement de bonheur. S'abandonner juste une minute à cette euphorie qui venait de le remplir. Leurs langues tournaient et dansaient ensemble et Naruto se pencha encore plus, il du mettre une main contre la vitre pour éviter d'être déséquilibré et de redressa sur ses genoux. Il enjamba le frein à main pour finalement poser son genoux entre les jambes de Sasuke qui gémit avant de rompre le baiser pour rejeter sa tête en arrière avec un « ah » à peine prononcé. Le blond était complètement enivré par le goût, l'odeur et les sons produit par Sasuke, il avait déjà perdu la tête. Ses lèvres glissèrent le long de la mâchoire de l'autre pour venir se poser dans son cou et doucement l'embrasser, capturer des morceaux de peau entre ses lèvres et la gouter. De son côté Sasuke observait la nuit New-yorkaise à travers le pare-brise, les yeux mis clos et ses mains parcourant des abdominaux tannés sous la chemise blanche de son compagnon. Il aurait pu rester comme ça toute la vie.

Naruto remonta jusqu'à son oreille avec délicatesse et en mordilla le lobe avant de chuchoter:

- Ne pars pas...

Et sans laisser le temps à l'autre de répondre, il scella leurs lèvres à nouveau avec passion. Il passât ses mains dans les cheveux noirs et sentit l'ébène se tendre sous lui pour ce baiser. Leurs salives mêles coulèrent doucement le long de leurs mentons et Sasuke se dit qu'il n'avait jamais été embrassé avec tant de passion et d'amour. Son cœur se brisa à cet instant, il n'aurait jamais la force de repartir... Un gémissement lourd et profond remonta de la gorge de l'américain qui pressa un peu plus son genoux contre l'entre-jambe de Sasuke. A son tour, celui-ci laissât échapper un soupir plaintif d'extase.

Naruto finit par lâcher ses lèvres et haletant, les deux hommes se regardèrent se questionnèrent et finalement, Sasuke détourna le regard avec un petit sourire qui sonnait faux.

- Pousse toi...

- Sasuke...

- J'ai dis pousse toi...

Naruto secoua doucement la tête et s'accrocha un peu plus au visage opalin:

- Sasuke... Je t'aime...

Lequel le regarda droit dans les yeux avec une sorte de désespoir, presque de la peur puis son regard se calmât et doucement, il monta une main à la joue bronzée puis dans la chevelure blonde. Il se souleva légèrement pour poser ses lèvres contre celle de Naruto d'abord presque chastement puis avec un peu plus de conviction. Il s'écarta ensuite de l'autre resté stoïque et réitéra sa demande:

- Maintenant, pousse toi s'il te plait.

Il appuya sa requête d'un regard un peu plus dur et ferme et poussa légèrement le corps du blond. A nouveau libre de ses mouvements, il sortit sans une autre paroles et pénétra dans l'hôtel sans un regard en arrière. Dans sa voiture, Naruto passât une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. Il passât ensuite sur le siège conducteur et observa un instant son reflet dans le rétroviseur avant de mettre le contact. Tout en conduisant jusqu'à chez lui, il passât son pouce sur ses lèvres et son regard se fit à nouveau déterminé, il ne le laisserait pas partir.

* * *

Le lendemain, Sasuke attendait sur la scène de tournage, Itachi avait changé l'ordre des scènes, aujourd'hui était celle de leur premier baiser...Comme c'était ironique pensât-il. D'ici trois semaines ils feraient la scène du lit puis ce serait la dernière scène, celle de sa mort qui serait assez longue et difficile, après tout c'était Hinata qui était censé le tuer et même si elle ne le disait pas, cette scène angoissait énormément la jeune femme.

Les autres scènes ne demandaient pas sa présence pour celles qui restaient, à savoir une avec Ino, une autre avec Sakura et Hinata et après, l'aventure serait définitivement finit.

Il aperçut vaguement Naruto entrer dans la salle, encore une fois en retard et quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent face à face pour jouer. Sasuke s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça, a ce sourire confiant à ce regard déterminé et à cet aplomb qu'il avait du mal à feindre.

- Prêt bâtard?

Automatiquement, Sasuke bascula dans un autre univers ou il n'y avait plus que lui et Naruto et un sourire ironique se peignit sur son visage:

- Toujours, idiot!

Pourquoi la vie semblait-elle si belle en face de lui?

* * *

Compte tenu du changement d'emploi du temps, les trois semaines qui leur restaient passèrent extrêmement vite aux yeux de Naruto qui se voyait balloté par les événements avec impuissance. Chaque jour était éreintant et ses rêves peuplés des discussions entre Semei et Matthew mixée avec celles qu'il avait eut avec Sasuke sans jamais réussir à dire lesquelles lui appartenaient. La fiction et la réalité se mêlaient dans un train d'enfer orchestré par Itachi. Sortir était devenu un luxe, l'apprentissage des textes devait être parfait, on avait pas le temps de refaire les scènes plus d'une fois.

Hinata était en proie à une crise de confiance en elle assez frappante qui handicapaient les scènes, elle ne se sentait pas capable de tirer sur son meilleur ami même en sachant que ce n'était pas la réalité. La tâche rouge qui s'étalerait sur le corps de Sasuke serait bien réelle. De son côté, Naruto n'avait pas pensé à cette scène car il y en avait une autre qui lui occupait l'esprit d'une toute autre manière. En fait, ça l'obsédait. Il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec Sasuke, il lui avait avoué ses sentiments sans réponse concrète même si d'une certaine manière, il savait qu'il avait apprivoisé l'animal sauvage qu'était le brun.

Ils rentraient ensemble et passaient leur temps libre tout les deux ou avec les autres mais chaque minute de séparation tordait les entrailles de Naruto, surtout en voyant la vitesse à laquelle le temps qui lui restait avec Sasuke défilait.

De son côté le brun ne parvenait pas à mettre en place la résolution qu'il prenait tout les soirs d'arrêter de céder à Naruto, il sentait sa force diminuer de jour en jour et sa peur de rentrer dans son pays natal augmenter inexorablement. Sans le vouloir, le blond lui avait compliqué la tâche et il ne cessait de se répéter qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller, que bientôt cet espèce de rêve serait finit et que la réalité, dure et cruelle lui reviendrait. Merde, il en voulait au monde entier et cela se voyait dans son humeur et dans son jeu.

Itachi était lui même à cran, voir son plan échouer lamentablement et son film prendre une tournure stressante l'angoissait. Forcément sa relation avec Sakura en pâtissait et il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi la jeune femme restait avec lui. Chaque soir, elle le ramenait chez elle, exténué et tout juste bon à grommeler. Elle préparait alors un diner à se damner et lui souriait en lui caressant doucement les cheveux alors qu'il s'endormait sur ses genoux, affalé dans le canapé. Puis elle le réveillait doucement et ils allaient se coucher. Ils ne faisaient même pas l'amour et dans l'ensemble, il ne pensait pas à elle mais à son frère et à Naruto, cherchant désespérément une façon de retenir son cadet en Amérique.

Tout semblait aller de travers.

Une fois de plus, la journée avait été éreintante et Naruto ne savait déjà plus de quoi parlaient les scènes qu'il venait de jouer, tout ce qui comptait c'est qu'en cet instant, il marchait sur la grève en suivant Sasuke tout en mangeant une glace.

Le brun quant à lui se demandait pourquoi une fois de plus il avait accompagné Naruto, pourquoi il avait accepté de manger cette glace. Peut être avait-il pensé que ça lui permettrait d'empêcher son cœur de se réchauffer de manière indécente au contact de l'autre. Il se sentait idiot.

- Sasuke? Appela Naruto au bout d'un moment.

L'interpelé se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec le blond, un air surpris sur son beau visage fin.

- Hum?

- Es-ce que... Commençât l'acteur sans réussir à aller plus loin, déstabilisé par le regards anthracite de l'autre. Sa respiration restât coincé dans sa gorge, il avait l'impression qu'il allait commettre un crime et tout ce qu'il pu souffler ce fut un « putain » avant de passer une main derrière la nuque du japonais pour l'embrasser. La glace tomba à terre lorsque Sasuke, assaillit par une vague de culpabilité, de tristesse et de tendresse plaqua ses mains autour des joues de Naruto pour l'embrasser à son tour. Il colla leurs deux corps et passât ses bras autour de la nuque bronzée. Sa langue passât entre les lèvres du blond et vint combler sa bouche. L'autre grognât doucement de contentement d'être si sauvagement agressé et passât ses mains autour de la taille de l'ébène pour lui caresser tendrement le dos. Le long des quais dans un soleil déclinant un jour de fin d'été, ça ne pouvait pas être plus cliché pour un baiser désespéré.

Ils se séparèrent et Sasuke passât une dernière fois sa main le long de la joue halé de l'autre qui ne lui souriait pas, le visage grave, une ride à son front prouvait qu'il était soucieux.

- Comment tu peux? Murmurât-il.

- Quoi? Demandât l'autre tout aussi bas.

- M'embrasser comme ça et te dire que nos jours sont comptés?

L'ébène le regarda dans les yeux avant de baisser le regard et de doucement se laisser aller contre l'épaule de celui qu'il aimait sans pouvoir le nier.

- C'est de ta faute, je sais très bien que tu veux me retenir ici... Mais c'est hors de question.

- Pourquoi? Fit plaintivement Naruto.

- Tu as vu de quoi mon père est capable pour me faire rentrer, il me veut au Japon, il m'aura quoi qu'Itachi fasse... Quoi que je fasse, quoi que tu fasses alors... Laisse tomber.

Le blond aurait voulu contester, hurler qu'il n'abandonnerait pas mais Sasuke le relâcha et il resserrât son emprise autour du corps de l'autre avant de souffler:

- Laisse moi juste...T'aimer encore un peu...

Le brun oubliât toute forme de contestation puis après quelques minutes il laissât échapper:

- T'as trouvé cette réplique dans quel film?

Et l'autre ne pu s'empêcher de sourire avant de doucement laisser Sasuke sortir de son étreinte mais à sa grande surpris, celui-ci noua leurs doigts avant de continuer de marcher le long du quai avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Quitte à ce que que se soit dur, autant profiter des instants qui leur restaient.

* * *

Itachi observait avec une rage contenue le meilleur plan de sa vie tomber à l'eau et il ne savait pas contre qui il était le plus en colère. D'abord peut être contre son frère qui était borné et pessimiste jusqu'à la moelle, ensuite Naruto qui regardait « bêtement » le temps filer entre ses doigts sans trouver de solution. Nul doute qu'il avait essayé de convaincre Sasuke de toutes les manières possible, de la discussion douce à la rage furieuse et désespérée mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Ensuite contre son père sans qui la vie aurait été bien plus douce et enfin contre lui pour s'être crut plus fort que son géniteur.

De rage et de désespoir, il balança la bande vidéo qu'il regardait en compagnie de Yahiko pour voir si la scène était satisfaisante.

- Merde!

L'autre homme observa son ami se mettre dans son habituelle colère noire lorsque quelque chose lui échappait.

- Merde, merde, merde!

- Itachi... Avertit doucement Yahiko.

- Ta gueule... Ne dis surtout rien sinon c'est sur toi que je vais passer mes nerfs!

Le menacé leva un sourcil avec un petit sourire dubitatif. Itachi en jetait par sa prestance et sa beauté mais niveau carrure, la plupart de ses amis le dépassaient.

- Putain, jurât-il encore tout en ramassant la bande dont il vérifia l'état, il ne manquerait plus qu'il gâche son propre travail. Il avait déjà pensé à ralentir le tournage mais une fois de plus, son borné de petit frère l'en avait dissuader avec un regard déterminé. Mais pourquoi donc Sasuke frappait-il dans le mélodrame? D'où lui venait cette soudaine résignation qu'il n'avait pas... Ou... En fait, il avait eu une période similaire après la disparition de Sai. Soudain, l'ainé des Uchiwa se tourna vers son ami, resté dans le fauteuil, les mains croisés calmement.

- Je suis trop con. Soufflât-il.

- Hum?

Soudain en proie à une fébrilité inquiétante, il se mit à faire les cent pas et expliqua sa nouvelle illumination à grand renfort de mouvements de bras pour exprimer sa rage:

- J'avais tout pensé, je savais qu'ils tomberaient amoureux, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, j'ai tout monté de A à Z... Mais j'ai oublié une chose... J'ai oublié de prendre en compte le fait que Sasuke préférerait être séparé de Naruto que de ne pas le savoir en bonne santé et libre de toute menace... Quel petit con, comme si Naruto se serait laissé faire!

- Itachi... Intervint Yahiko. La vie n'est pas un film et Fugaku avait prévenu Sasuke que tout ses amants n'auraient pas la chance de Sai...

- Fugaku est peut être con mais ce n'est pas un assassin!

- Lui non, mais certains de ses hommes de main...

L'homme aux cheveux noirs se tourna vers son ami:

- Comment ça?

- J'ai appris par un ami, tu sais, Nagato, qu'une branche de la mafia était sous les ordres de ton géniteur.

- Comment tu sais ça? Pourquoi il a fait ça?!

- Je crois que tu sous-estime ton propre père Itachi, ce que lui n'a pas fait. Depuis « The truth », il t'as placé sous surveillance de ses services...

- Ça, je le savais, mais ce n'était pas la mafia!

- Laisse moi finir! Après ça, il s'est entouré d'une partie de la mafia pour te contrecarrer. Je crois qu'il est réellement prêt à tout pour gagner la guerre qui vous vous êtes lancés... Y compris à tuer pour éliminer toute distraction sur votre « Graal ». Il sait que celui qui gagnera Sasuke aura gagné la guerre.

Itachi restât un moment silencieux puis reprit d'une voix lourde de colère:

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu as attendu tout ce temps pour me le dire?

- Je pensais que tu le savais, Sasuke le sait lui, c'est pour ça qu'il a immédiatement accédé à la requête de Fugaku. Je croyais sincèrement que si ton frère le savait, tu devais le savoir aussi et j'imaginais même que tu avais déjà un plan de secours.

- Ai l'air un peu plus surpris alors! Merde!

La dessus, l'ainé des Uchiwa planta son ami et premier assistant pour sortir à grands pas rageurs de la pièce. Voilà, à trop se faire passer pour un génie, on le surestimait...

Il se mit à courir jusqu'à sa voiture et claqua la portière avant d'allumer le contact sans prendre le temps de mettre sa ceinture. Il roula dans Manhattan au dessus des vitesses autorisées.

* * *

Dans son appartement face à la statue de la liberté, Sakura buvait son thé vert tout en regardant la pluie couler le long de sa vitre. Elle avait vaguement l'impression que ce qui avait été un doux rêve se transformait progressivement en un cauchemar. De ce que lui disait Naruto d'un côté et Itachi de l'autre, la situation concernant Sasuke avait l'air vaguement désespérée mais pour elle, le plus grand étonnement venait de l'attitude même du sujet, proprement incompréhensible. Naruto avait tenté de lui expliquer mais même lui ne comprenait pas tout.

Soudain, la sonnerie de sa porte retenti plusieurs fois de façon répétée et elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir en pensant que c'était Naruto. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant Itachi, trempé, le visage impassible et froid, le regard vide et hagard. Sakura s'effaça pour le laisser entrer, ce qu'il fit avec lenteur. Il avança dans son salon et restât planté au milieu de la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne se mettre en face de lui et pose sa main sur sa joue, le visage soucieux. Il du s'en rendre compte puisqu'il la prit soudain dans ses bras dans une éteinte étouffante puis il murmurât:

- Pardon, pardonne moi... Je ne suis qu'un égoïste mais permet moi juste ça...

Elle ne répondit rien et lui rendit son étreinte.

* * *

Dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Sasuke observait lui aussi les gouttes tomber contre la vitre, demain, ils tournaient LA scène et sincèrement, il ne la sentait pas. Au cour des derniers jours, sa relation avec Naruto était devenue beaucoup plus charnelle et c'étaient les rares moment ou il se sentit bien, ou il riait même en se disant que ces instants ne prendraient jamais fin. Ce soir, Naruto l'avait quitté tôt pour passer un peu de temps avec son ancien tuteur, lequel semblait s'entendre « à merveille » avec son propre agent. Pourquoi il avait l'impression que tout le monde était heureux sauf lui, tout le monde avait le droit au bonheur sauf lui et Naruto?

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il leur restait exactement mais n'était pas prêt à le gâcher stupidement. En réalité, il n'avait qu'une seule envie en cet instant, prendre un taxi et foncer jusqu'à l'appartement de celui qu'il aimait et faire l'amour avec lui sans autre forme de procès.

Son téléphone se mit alors à sonner, le distrayant de ses pensées. Il répondit sans même regarder le nom de son futur interlocuteur et son sang se glaça en entendant la voix de son père dire:

- Bonsoir Sasuke...

- Papa... Pourquoi tu appelles?

Comme s'il ne le savait pas pensât-il.

- Pour prendre des nouvelles et te donner une information importante... Concernant demain...

- Demain?

- J'ai appris par mes sources que vous tourniez la scène que je ne veux pas voir apparaitre à l'écran...

Un silence prit place entre eux, le fils sentit la suite venir avant même de l'entendre.

- Demain, à huit heure locales, tu te rendras de toi même à l'aéroport pour prendre l'avion vers Tokyo... Mes hommes seront là à l'arrivée et si tu n'y est pas, je te promet que je fais sauter la cervelle de ton petit blond, je t'avais pourtant prévenu... Tous n'auraient pas la chance de Sai... Je ne te laisserais pas toi et ton frère détruire notre image avec des facéties d'enfant gâté!

Le pouls de Sasuke était hiératique, son cœur battait sans recevoir d'air, il avait coupé sa respiration en étant persuadé d'être mort sur place. Demain à huit heure?!

- Sasuke?

- Oui... Laissât-il tomber de ses lèvres. J'y serais... Je rentre... A la maison.

- Bien. J'ai toujours su que je serais fier de toi.

Fugaku raccrocha, laissant son fils pendu à l'autre bout de la ligne. Après quelques minutes ou son esprit refusa de fonctionner, Sasuke remis son portable dans sa poche et soudain, tout lui semblât clair. Il n'avait rien à faire ici, sa place était avec Naruto pour cette putain de dernière nuit.

Il se précipita à pied à travers les rues de Manhattan sous la pluie battante mais il se fichait du froid de l'eau ou bien de tomber malade, ses pensées étaient seulement dirigée vers l'être cher à son cœur.

Après une demi-heure de course effrénée, il finit par se retrouver devant la porte de l'appartement du blond et sonna comme si sa vie en dépendait or ce n'était pas loin d'être le cas.

De l'autre côté, le blond se précipita sous l'appel répété et ouvrit de grands yeux surpris en découvrant Sasuke, haletant et trempé devant sa porte. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'émettre une quelconque inquiétude, l'ébène se jeta à son cou et leurs lèvres crachèrent l'une contre l'autre. Le contact fut violent, brutal mais peu importait. Sasuke fourra ses mains dans les mèches blondes de Naruto et ouvrit la bouche pour capturer les lèvres de son futur amant. Il les dévora et Naruto entrouvrit les siennes laissant Sasuke s'engouffrer dans sa bouche et la remplir. Le brun sentit alors les bras de l'acteur passer dans son dos et ses mains frôler ses fesses alors que le blond ouvrait plus la bouche pour leur laisser du mouvement et répondait avec fougue. Les caresses entre leurs langues mêlées furent assez vite accompagnées de glapissement plaintif à chaque fois que le contact se rompait et de gémissement lourds lors d'une caresse particulièrement agréable. Naruto passât ses mains sous le tee-shirt de l'autre et remonta, caressant son dos musclé tandis que Sasuke commençait à défaire les boutons de sa chemise pour finalement la déchirer dans sa hâte. Il se séparât de la bouche de Naruto pour l'embrasser dans le cou et le blond gémit d'aise et de contentement. Un frisson parcourut tout le corps de Sasuke jusqu'à son bas ventre et il traça de ses lèvres le chemin jusqu'au lobe d'oreille de Naruto qu'il mordilla gentiment puis suça longuement. Il sentait les mains du blond malaxer ses reins et ses fesses, ramenant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre dans une friction qui leur arracha à tout deux des grognements.

- Sasuke... Je... J'ai envie de toi. Déclarât Naruto en retirant la veste de cuir de Sasuke pour la jeter au sol.

Pour toute réponse, le brun s'écarta et retira de lui même son polo noir, laissant apparaître à la lumière son torse parfait, sculpté dans l'ivoire et le nacre.

Soufflé, Naruto ne pu que sourire et il attira l'autre homme contre lui pour l'embrasser encore avant de le tirer par la main jusque dans la chambre à coucher ou il le balança sur le lit avec un petit rire. Sasuke roula sur la couverture avec un grand sourire et s'allongeât lascivement sur le matelas. Naruto retira ce qui restait de sa chemise avant de monter sur son lit à son tour mais Sasuke l'arrêta en posant un pied nu sur son épaule. Avec un petit sourire lubrique, il se mordilla la lèvre avant de poser un doigt sur ses lèvres, intimant à l'autre le silence et le calme. Puis, il laissât le doigt pénétrer l'intérieur de sa bouche et le suçât avant de descendre le long de son menton puis en suivant la ligne de son cou avant de caresser ses tétons et de descendre toujours plus bas sous le regard électrique de Naruto. Sa main finit par atteindre sa ceinture préalablement défaite de l'autre main et il ouvrit le bouton rapidement avant de laisser glisser le pantalon le long de ses cuisses. Le blond tira le jeans des jambes de son amant et le boxer suivit la même voie. Il pu alors remarquer le sexe à demi érigé de l'ébène qui souriait toujours avec ce même sourire sadique et tentant.

Sasuke glissa sa main le long de ses cuisses puis tourna autour de son sexe, il sentait la chaleur en lui bouillonner et le regard de Naruto sur lui l'enflammait . Sa main parcourut une fois son membre et ses paupières se fermèrent un court instant. Il resserrât son emprise et commença à se masturber doucement ouvrant très légèrement la bouche et rejetant la tête en arrière puis son autre main continua sa descente jusqu'à l'entrée de son corps qu'il caressa un instant avant de finalement se pénétrer. Naruto déglutit, son sourire était devenu vague et la chaleur qui avait enflammé ses reins devenait de plus en plus vive et rendait son pantalon étroit.

Sasuke se sentait serré autour de son propre doigt, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut de rapports que ce serait presque comme une deuxième première fois. Doucement, il laissa son doigt glisser en lui et lorsqu'il ne le sentit presque plus, il en ajouta un autre et s'enfonça plus tout en continuant de se masturber.

- Naruto. Prononçât-il d'une voix rauque et chaude, un appel.

L'autre se tendit à l'entente de ce nom et se rapprocha d'un pas mais il fut arrêté par le regard noir que lui lança Sasuke. Il devait se taire, rester sage et profiter du spectacle.

La sensation de chaleur qui l'assaillait augmenta soudain et il su qu'il venait de frôler son point sensible, il s'arqua plus pour se pénétrer plus profondément et lorsqu'il toucha réellement sa prostate, il laissa son souffle s'échapper de ses poumons dans un long gémissement:

- Ahh... Oui... Naruto...

Sasuke n'était normalement pas vocal, il n'aimait pas s'entendre gémir, mais en cet instant il était oublieux de lui même et il voyait les réactions que produisait ses gémissement sur son amant or elles étaient plus que plaisantes.

- Ah, Naruto, plus...

Il se déhanchait à présent avec trois de ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui même et son regard torve de plaisir restait rivé sur Naruto. Lequel avait finit par retirer son pantalon et s'avançait vers le brun, passant outre l'ordre.

- Putain de Merde, Sasuke. Soufflât-il contre la joue de ce dernier qui ne pu retenir un frisson. Le blond laissa son souffle glisser le long du cou de son partenaire et il posa ses lèvres pile sur un point qu'il savait sensible

L'ébène l'entoura alors de son bras inoccupé et lui caressa le dos. Doucement, Naruto laissa une main descendre pour rejoindre celle de Sasuke et il plongeât son regard dans celui d'encre de son amant. Ils sourirent de concert et s'embrassèrent presque chastement au moment ou un des doigt du blond pénétra le corps du brun qui ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche dans un cri muet.

Naruto ne revenait pas du spectacle qui lui était offert: les cheveux en bataille, les joues rosies et la sueur qui collait ses mèches noires à son front, Sasuke était un fantasme absolu et lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux embué par un désir et un plaisir naissant, l'acteur sentit son cœur louper un battement. Il l'avait jamais eu de réponse à ses « je t'aime » mais là il l'avait. Sasuke était si beau dans cette semi-obscurité.

La main de Sasuke quitta l'antre chaud de son corps pour laisser toute la place à son amant qui d'un geste ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour en sortir un tube de lubrifiant. Sasuke l'embrassa dans le cou pendant qu'il tartinait d'une main son sexe dur et continuait de doigter le brun de l'autre. Celui-ci s'arqua soudain lorsque Naruto heurta sa prostate avec plus de force qu'auparavant et il mordit l'épaule bronzé à sa porté. Puis, doucement, il ouvrit les jambes au maximum sous la caresse que faisait Naruto à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et il geignit lorsque les doigts de son amant le quittèrent.

- Tu es si beau comme ça. Murmurât Naruto en se positionnant à l'entrée de son partenaire qui eut un gloussement silencieux, juste un tremblement d'épaule et un sourire radieux.

Puis il se glissa dans l'antre chaud du corps de Sasuke qui serrât une fraction de seconde les dents avant de vriller son regard dans le sien et un pétillement malicieux emplit leurs pupilles. Naruto retint sa respiration pour tenter de se contrôler:

- Merde, tu es si...

Mais il ne pu terminer sa phrase qui s'éteignit dans un petit cri de plaisir alors que Sasuke se déhanchait tout en s'agrippant à sa nuque et Naruto reprit le mouvement. L'ébène tourna sa tête sur le côté, la bouche entrouverte dont s'échappait un filet de salive. Il haletait et sa respiration se coupait à chaque fois que Naruto pilonnait sa prostate. Le blond posa son front contre l'épaule de Sasuke et augmenta le mouvement et la cadence, il voulait entendre Sasuke hurler son nom. Il le mordit dans le cou et obtint un gémissement de plaisir. Il suça la partie abusée du cou et Sasuke serrât les jambes autour de son bassin avant d'accompagner le mouvement plus rapidement, obligeant le blond à le pénétrer plus fort.

- Ah! Firent-il au même moment.

- Sasuke, Sasuke! Marmonnait Naruto tel un mantra.

- Naruto... Susurrât le brun en réponse, un souffle d'air n'aurait pas été plus bruyant mais Naruto ne pu retenir la décharge de plaisir qui déferla en lui en entendant son prénom prononcé d'une telle façon. Il avait l'impression d'être un dieu en cet instant.

Leurs mouvements devinrent alors hiératiques et mal cadencés, violents et sauvages, pressants et plein d'un besoin qui ne pouvait s'exprimer que de cette façon. Soudain, ils saisirent la dimension désespéré de leur acte et sans même qu'il n'ai à le lui dire, la révélation frappa Naruto. Sasuke était la pour la dernière nuit. Au moment ou cela le frappa, Sasuke gémit une fois de plus et tout son corps se contracta autour du sexe de Naruto, le brun se répandit alors entre leurs deux corps dans un murmure au nom de son amant et Naruto ne pu que suivre malgré l'étrange sentiment qui venait de l'assaillir.

Le front dans le cou pâle, l'acteur au cheveux d'or tentait de reprendre sa respiration et écoutait celle de son amant qui lui caressait le dos tendrement. Il embrassa la jonction du cou et de l'épaule avant de trouver la force de se soulever légèrement pour observer le visage de Sasuke, dont les yeux clos tremblaient encore un peu. L'orgasme avait été surprenant et presque doux mais la chaleur qu'ils avaient dégagés les habitaient encore. L'ébène ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le regard anxieux de Naruto, un instant il se perdit dans le bleu pur et clair de ses yeux avant de détourner le regard avec un petit sourire ironique. Soudain, d'un mouvement rapide, il échangeât leurs position et murmurât:

- Ne pense pas.

Et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto pour appuyer ses dires. Sasuke recula légèrement et jeta un coup d'œil à son amant avant de reposer ses lèvres contre les siennes, ouvrant légèrement la bouche. Il mordilla de ses lèvres l'inférieure du blond et passât sa langue dessus pour demander l'ouverture. Lentement, Naruto ouvrit ses lèvres et ferma les yeux, non, il ne voulait pas penser et il passât ses bras autour de la nuque du brun, plaquant leurs corps ensemble avant de l'accueillir dans sa bouche. Il gémit dans le baiser dirigé par Sasuke qui caressait son corps sous la couette. Sa main pâle descendait le long de son torse, titillait un téton qui se durcissait puis suivait la ligne des abdominaux tout en se soulevant légèrement. Il finit par atteindre le sexe du blond et le massât doucement. En réponse, Naruto lui mordit la lèvre inférieur et grognât lourdement. L'acteur rejeta sa tête sur le côté, offrant son cou à la morsure de l'ébène, lequel traça un sillon chaud de ses lèvres à son téton droit qu'il suça.

Naruto s'arquait contre son amant et laisser échapper de petits gémissement réguliers coupé d'éclats de rire lorsque les lèvres de Sasuke le chatouillaient. Rejetant la couverture loin d'eux, Sasuke remonta pour embrasser une fois de plus celui qu'il aimait, lui sourit malicieusement et mordilla le lobe de son oreille, joueur.

- Dis moi Naruto, tu sais monter à cheval?

Un instant, le blond se demanda pourquoi son amant lui posait la question, mais au moment ou il allait répliquer, la main chaude de Sasuke s'empara de son sexe à demi dressé et tout ce qui franchit ses lèvres fut un « n-non » gémit.

Les caresses de Sasuke sur son membre devinrent plus rapide et Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de se déhancher pour augmenter la friction, mais l'ébène se redressa et s'assit sur son ventre, l'empêchant de bouger.

- Tu sais ce que j'aime dans l'équitation?

Naruto aurait voulu répondre qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il montait à cheval, mais Sasuke le coupa:

- Le... Mouvement! Fit-il en envoyant ses hanches d'un cou sec vers l'avant, le bas de ses rein frotta alors contre le sexe de Naruto qui serrât les dents pour retenir un gémissement.

Le blond crispa ses mains contre le drap et rouvrit des yeux nuageux, il venait de comprendre ou Sasuke voulait en venir, il se redressa sur un coude et planta son regard dans celui de l'autre qui sourit sadiquement avant de reculer légèrement. L'ébène attrapa leurs deux érections ensemble et tout en les masturbant, envoya ses hanches vers l'avant. Naruto leva son visage vers le plafond dans avec un râle d'extase.

- Sasuke...

Pou toute réponse, son amant se releva vers lui, ses lèvres pâles et douce à quelques centimètres de celles brunes et ronde de Naruto. Son souffle les caressa et le blond avança son visage mais Sasuke recula dans le même mouvement.

- Na-ru-to... Susurrât-il et l'autre happa ses lèvres sauvagement, ravageant sa bouche. Il passât une main derrière la nuque pâle et s'agrippant presque avec violence. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke continuait de les masturber ensemble et la sensation de l'érection de Naruto contre la sienne le rendait fou. Il se demandait comment il avait pu résister, pourquoi ils n'avaient pas fait ça avant. Il y avait de quoi devenir complètement accro tellement leurs corps semblaient aller ensemble parfaitement. A bout de souffle, Naruto relâcha les lèvres de son amant juste assez pour aspirer de l'air avant de mordre encore les lèvres pâles à les faire rougir, il allait devenir violent et les mouvements de Sasuke le rendait fou, il oubliait toute forme de restriction. Il avait envie de le prendre maintenant tout de suite, violemment et profondément, dur et de faire trembler l'immeuble mais l'autre avait une force jusque là insoupçonnée.

Soudain, Sasuke le força à se rallonger et rompit leur baiser, haletant, les joues rougies et les yeux pétillant de luxure, il chercha du regard le tube de lubrifiant et massât leurs deux sexes avec sous l'œil attentif et impatient de Naruto. Puis, alors que celui-ci tentait de se redresser à nouveau, Sasuke le plaqua violemment contre les cousins et s'empala d'un coup.

- AH! Criât-il en tendant tout son corps vers l'arrière, il avait tout droit heurté sa prostate. Naruto souleva ses hanches pour pénétrer le brun plus profondément, les yeux clos par le soudain déferlement de plaisir qui l'avait frappé.

- Putain de merde, Sasuke, t'as... le g-ah! Hn!... O-oui...Ah!

Pour faire taire son amant, Sasuke avait commencer à se déhancher, la tête toujours rejeté en arrière, il enfonçait ses ongles dans le torse du blond, mordant sa lèvre inférieur pour s'empêcher de crier, il voulait entendre Naruto hurler son prénom et toutes les insanité qui lui passait par la tête. Le plaisir déferlait en lui par vague successive, il se sentait plein et complet, sentir le sexe palpitant de Naruto à l'intérieur de lui avait un goût de justice divine.

Complètement à sa merci, Naruto ne pouvait que tordre les draps du lit et gémir ou plutôt crier.

- Ah...Fuck, oh oui... Sasukeee!

Lequel baissa la tête vers son amant en entendant son prénom ainsi gémit, comme si celui-ci avait besoin de lui. Leurs yeux se noyèrent l'un dans l'autre et tout l'amour qui existait entre eux déferlait à travers leurs pupille extatiques. C'était mieux que n'importe quelle drogue.

Sasuke souriait, c'était un véritable sourire et cela ne faisait qu'ajouter du plaisir à son amant qui dû soudain fermer les yeux alors que l'ébène c'était empalé sur lui en contractant ses muscles, augmentant la pression sur son membre.

- Ahmmm... Sas'ke....

Le brun regardait son amant, presque fasciné, soudain, le sexe de Naruto toucha sa prostate un peu plus durement et il ne put retenir son gémissement de pure plaisir, un genre de feulement rauque. Ses bras lâchèrent légèrement et Naruto pu envoyer ses hanche vers Sasuke. Il finit par placer ses mains autour de la taille de se dernier qui se laissa faire, abandonnant peu à peu toute résistance.

- Merde Naruto... Plus fort!

L'autre ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il les retourna, attrapa les poignets de Sasuke pour les placer au dessus de sa tête et l'ébène monta ses jambes sur les épaules bronzées. Immédiatement, Naruto s'enfonça en lui avec violence et guidé par un besoin pressant. Sasuke soufflait bruyamment, parfois entrecoupé de petit « ah » mais les mots et les sons ne passaient plus dans sa gorge. Naruto se savait proche, il sentait la libération arrivée et se pencha sur le cou de Sasuke pour le mordre légèrement puis envoya un coup de rein contre le point sensible de l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui s'arqua contre lui dans un cri muet et attrapa ses épaules qu'il griffa alors que l'orgasme déferlait en lui sans merci. Naruto mordit plus fort alors que le sien explosait dans son corps. « Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke.... »

Se sentir complet, bien, en dehors de soi d'une certaine façon et n'avoir au fond des yeux que cet être cher à aimer toute une vie. Il était persuadé d'avoir entendu son âme hurler de joie et celle de Sasuke y répondre.

Il trembla encore un long moment avant que la chaleur de son amant ne devienne quelque chose de bassement réel et non pas une lumière blanche chaleureuse et soudain, un son magnifique résonna à ses oreilles, Sasuke riait.

Avec un petit sourire, il s'écarta du corps de son amant et observa son magnifique visage. Haletant, coupé par des éclats de rire, les joues encore rosie par l'amour, Sasuke ressemblait à 'idée que Naruto se faisait du dieu Eros. Puis soudain, il s'aperçut que quelque chose cochait lorsque l'ébène ouvrit les yeux, laissant ainsi s'échapper une larme. Surpris, Naruto se demanda s'il riait aux larmes ou pleurait réellement.

Il pleurait. Mon Dieu pourquoi ça devait faire aussi mal, passé l'instant d'extase, cet orgasme plus puissant que le premier, cette impression de bonheur inaltérable, la réalité l'avait durement frappé. Il ne voulait pas le quitter mais Sasuke savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, le savoir mort serait pire encore et qui sait, peut être que comme pour Sai, il pourrait le revoir. Mais il savait qu'il n'aimerait plus que cet homme et ça faisait tellement, tellement mal.

- Sasuke? Demandât Naruto inquiet.

En réponse, Sasuke passât ses bras autour de son cou et attira sa tête contre son torse, caressant ses mèches blondes. L'acteur entendit le cœur de son amant battre et a son tour, la réalité revint prendre ses droits dans l'esprit embrumé du blond.

- Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça... Murmurât-il. Pas maintenant.

- Pardon. Répondit simplement Sasuke.

- Je t'aime! Je t'aime et je n'aimerais que toi!

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Et là, le monde s'écroula pour Naruto. Il tenta de se relever pour regarder son amant dans les yeux mais les bras de Sasuke maintenaient sa tête contre son torse.

- Non. Soufflât-il. Putain non, si tu m'aimais tu te battrais!

- Crois moi, je t'aime! Assurât l'autre, la voix rauque.

- Non, non, non Sasuke, ne fais pas ça! Ne fais pas ça!

Naruto passât agrippa les épaules de l'asiatique, tellement fort qu'il y laisserait des marques. Son cœur le brulait, sa poitrine explosait sous une émotion débordante. Soudain, l'angoisse le submergeât, ça ne pouvait pas être possible, il devait se foutre de sa gueule, il disait ça pour rire. Il ne pouvait pas le quitter après qu'ils aient fait l'amour comme ça?! L'ébène venait juste de lui retirer toute chance de pouvoir jamais passer à autre chose. Encore une fois, Sasuke resserrât son emprise autour des épaules du blond qui tentait de s'échapper de son étreinte pour se confronter à son regard. Mais l'ébène savait que si Naruto le regardait, s'il tombait dans l'azur de ses yeux, il en mourrait.

- Par pitié! Par pitié! Gémit-il mais Sasuke ne répondit rien et Naruto se demandât s'il devait se mettre en colère. Au lieu de ça, sa gorge se serrât et un premier sanglot, sec et violent fit trembler son corps.

- Je t'en prie, reste avec moi, reste avec moi!

Il sentit la caresse de l'ébène dans ses cheveux mais pas un son, de toute façon, il en était à un point ou il n'aurait pas entendu les hypothétiques réponses de l'autre. Soudain, un autre tremblement, l'angoisse le submergeait, la peur et la peine prenait toute la place et ça faisait extrêmement mal.

Sasuke observait le plafond, calmement, il savait ce qui allait se passer, Naruto allait pleurer pour eux deux et lui s'interdirait de le faire, parce qu'il était coupable, il n'avait aucun droit de pleurer.

Le blond lui faisait presque mal à le serrer comme ça mais c'était bien. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de mouillé contre sa peau et le souffle haché de Naruto retentit dans la pièce, il pleurait, silencieusement.

Il pleurait parce qu'il se savait aimer par la personne qu'il chérissait mais que celle-ci l'abandonnait sans se battre. Actuellement, il était trop triste pour se mettre en colère, mais nul doute qu'il ne le ferait, Sasuke savait qu'il se mettrait en colère et ça faciliterait les choses. Il ne lui courrait pas après, ils vivraient chacun dans leurs coin de terre. Un jour, Naruto s'en remettrait, pas lui, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, c'était sa punition, il l'acceptait presque avec soulagement.

Il resserrât son bras autour de la nuque de l'autre et continua de caresser ses cheveux, laissant couler le flot de larme d'incompréhension de son amant. Naruto finit par s'endormir, éreinté par l'amour et prit d'un mal de tête intense. Le flot de larme se tarit et Sasuke attendit patiemment, avec une sorte de calme mortel que les heures passes, sans dormir. Il veillait sur le sommeil de son amant, priant pour qu'il ne se réveille pas, de toute façon il devait être trop fatigué. Son âme était resté accroché au blond, il n'était plus qu'un robot, tel que son père le voulait. C'était une belle fin, il en était fier, mieux que tout les films qu'il avait vu.

Au petit matin, il poussât doucement Naruto qui roula sur le dos sans se réveiller. Il se leva et chercha ses affaires puis alors qu'il allait mettre son pantalon, il vit celui de Naruto et presque dans un état second, enfila celui de son amant. Il ne s'était pas douché non plus et sentait la semence de son amour couler entre ses jambes, il voulait garder l'odeur du blond sur lui le plus longtemps possible. Il mit aussi la chemise à moitié déchiré du blond et prit sa veste puis il partit. Sasuke repassa juste à chambre d'hôtel pour prendre son portefeuille et appela un taxi, en mode automate. Pas une fois il ne reprit pied dans la réalité. Il était simplement mort.

* * *

**Ps:** pour ceux qui se demandent comment les fringues de Naruto vont à Sauske, je vous rapelle que pour moi, ils ont considérablement la même taille et la même carrures, non, tout les Uke ne sont pas frêles et filettes. (Se fais une joie de casser le préjugé xD)


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà le chapitre 4. Je vous préviens tout de suite, le cinquième chapitre mettra du temps à paraitre tout simplement parce que je passe le bac cette année et que je compte bien l'avoir avec mention bien, donc je dois réviser. De plus, ce chapitre, comme se sera le dernier, doit être bien fait donc je ne le bâclerais pas XD. La suite de cette histoire s'appellera "Tokyo Requiem" (requiem signifie repos en latin) et paraitre je ne sais pas encore quand. J'ai d'autres idées et des fictions à temriner aussi --'. Nous allons en apprendre plus sur Fugaku et Itachi dans ce chapitre et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu par le sauvetage, sachez que de toute façon, c'est une histoire qui se veut réaliste, contrairement à ce que beaucoup de films nous font croire, il n'est parfois pas nécessaire d'avoir un super plan et de super armes pour s'échapper, simpelment un peu de chance et courire vite XD. Bonne lectures à tous!

* * *

**Chapitre 4, L'avant première

* * *

**

Naruto sortit de sa voiture, ses lunettes sur le nez et chose étrange, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne portait pas son habituelle chemise mais un polo noir. D'un pas régulier et qui aurait pu sembler décontracté, il pénétra sur le plateau de tournage étrangement vide. Il se souvint alors qu'aujourd'hui, il était censé tourné la simulation avec Sasuke. Il s'arrêta, incapable d'aller plus loin et son regard hagard se posa sur les quelques personnes présentes. Il était sûr de les connaitre mais en cet instant, le blond demeurait incapable de mettre leurs noms sur leurs visages.

Sakura l'aperçu la première et su automatiquement que quelque chose n'allait pas en voyant cet air vide et ce polo noir. Elle aurait mis sa main au feu, c'était celui de Sasuke. D'un geste, elle attirât l'attention de son amant qui tourna vers elle un regard anxieux. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en apercevant le spectacle qu'offrait Naruto, immobile dans l'entrée, le regard fixe, ses cheveux étrangement pâles et un air malade sur son teint habituellement d'une belle couleur caramel.

La jeune femme courut à lui et le prit dans ses bras et derrière elle, Itachi avançait, un air paniqué dans ses yeux. Sakura s'écarta de son ami et le regarda, tâchant de capter son attention en vain.

- Naruto... Soufflât-elle.

Il sembla soudain revenir sur terre et lâcha d'une voix blanche:

- Sasuke est partit.

Le cœur d'Itachi manqua un battement, celui de Sakura se serrât et elle passât à nouveau ses bras autour des épaules de son ami qui n'eut aucune réaction.

* * *

Trois jours passèrent dans un climat d'attente anxieuse. Attente de quoi, telle était la question. Avec la disparition d'un des acteurs principaux, le film ne pouvait évidement pas continuer. Certes, ils étaient en avance sur le programme mais bientôt certains des acteurs devraient repartir sur d'autres tournages, Shikamaru et Ino par exemple tournaient chacun un autre film. Hinata pour sa part avait des obligations au Japon sans parler du mariage imminent de Neji et de sa future femme, enceinte de maintenant cinq mois qui aurait voulu l'avoir à ses côtés.

A coté de cela, personne n'osait proposer de solutions et encore moins recourir à l'évidence, le film devait s'arrêter, ne jamais se terminer, rester à l'état de fantasme pour beaucoup.

Naruto n'était pas reparut depuis le jour ou il avait annoncé le départ de son amant et Sakura commençait à s'inquiéter pour lui. Il ne répondait pas au téléphone ni à ses messages, elle se demandait même s'il était encore en vie. Le matin du troisième jour donc, elle se rendit à l'appartement de son meilleur ami, suivit de son actuel partenaire.

Pour sa part, Itachi passait de la colère à l'impassibilité, tout le monde sauf Sakura et Kisame le fuyaient comme la peste, incapable de supporter son comportement exécrable. Il était en colère contre lui même et ce même sentiment l'empêchait de trouver une solution.

La jeune femme sonna et jeta un coup d'œil à son amant, lequel fixait un point invisible sur sa droite. Elle avait décidé de l'emmener ici tout simplement parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'existait qu'une seule solution aux yeux des deux hommes mais qu'aucun n'avait le courage de la formuler.

Après quelques minutes de silence, elle frappa à la porte et appela:

- Naruto? C'est moi, ouvre!

Pas de réponse, elle re-sonna mais seul le silence lui répondit. Ça commençait à l'énerver sérieusement, pourquoi se laissaient-ils tous abattre lamentablement, autant Sasuke que son frère et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Naruto suivait la même voie. Elle se trouvait sotte de l'avoir laissé seul après le départ de Sasuke, c'était évident qu'il n'irait pas bien!

Franchement agacé, elle tambourina à la porte:

- Naruto! OUVRE CETTE PORTE IMMÉDIATEMENT!

Puis, elle se souvint qu'elle avait un double des clé et jura à demi mot sur sa stupidité. Itachi, soudain intéressé par ce qui se passait dans la réalité la regarda ouvrir la porte et pénétra à sa suite. L'appartement était vide, éclairé par la lumière du soleil New-yorkais, propre et frais, comme si Naruto venait d'y faire le ménage. Cette sensation troubla Sakura qui se rua vers la chambre, vide, elle aussi.

Itachi se dirigeât alors vers le comptoir de la cuisine pour y trouver un mot adressé à la jeune femme, il le lut:

« Sakura, quand tu passeras, pardonne moi de ne pas t'avoir prévenue, j'ai beaucoup réfléchit et après deux jours à me lamenter, j'ai décidé d'aller chercher cet enfoiré et de ramener son adorable petit cul ici. » Une partie était raturé mais il pouvait encore le lire le « Et là je lui ferais l'amour de toute les façon possible ». Itachi sourit et continua sa lecture: « Je prend l'avion de sept heures ce matin, par la peine de m'appeler. Tout se passera bien, je l'aime. Essais de garder les nerfs d'Itachi parce qu'on la tournera cette putain de scène! Bisous, Naruto. »

Le réalisateur s'aperçut alors que Sakura l'avait rejoint et lisait dans son dos. Il se tourna vers elle avec un petit sourire et elle le lui rendit avant d'ajouter:

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

* * *

Dans l'avion, après une bonne douzaines d'heures de vol, véritable torture pour Naruto qui ne tenait plus, son sang bouillonnait et il devait l'avouer, il détestait l'avion. Pendant deux jours, il avait vécu dans son appartement, dans sa chambre aux volets tirés sans rien manger, à fumer cigarette sur cigarette et à se demander pourquoi Sasuke était partit, pourquoi il ne s'était pas plus battu pour eux. Puis, alors qu'il désespérait dans son coin, il jouait avec son pendentif et soudain, il se rendit compte d'une chose. Il était Naruto Uzumaki et n'abandonnait jamais. Si l'autre ne se battait pas pour eux, dans ce cas il le ferrait. De toute façon, dans cette situation, Sasuke avait besoin de lui, d'un soutient qu'il n'avait jusque là jamais eut parce qu'il s'en rendait compte, Sasuke avait toujours été seul. Comme lui, sauf qu'il avait eut la chance de tomber sur Iruka, Jiraya, Tsunade et Sakura, c'était à son tour d'être là pour son amant et de lui prouver que l'amour triomphe toujours.

Gargarisé par cette pensée, il avait commencé à faire le ménage dans son appartement puisque ça lui permettait de réfléchir sur comment il allait procéder. L'avant première du film à Tokyo devait se dérouler dans une semaine à compter d'aujourd'hui puisque normalement, Sasuke devait partir dans une semaine et il ne savait pas encore dans quel cinéma elle aurait lieu. En plus, s'il comptait faire une quelconque évasion, il lui fallait repérer les lieux. Il se disait qu'en effet, il lui serait presque impossible d'approcher son amant avant ce jour si Fugaku Uchiwa était tel que son fil l'avait décrit.

En plus de ça, il n'était jamais allé au Japon et bien qu'il en parlât la langue, il n'était pas doué d'un très bon sens de l'orientation, heureusement pour cela, il avait une précieuse alliée.

Avec un sourire, il se tourna vers sa voisine, Hinata.

La jeune femme était venu le trouver juste après qu'il ait finit sa séance de ménage, le regard déterminé et avait déclaré « Je refuse de laisser Sasuke s'enfermer, je sais ce que ça fait d'être sous contrôle familial et nous seul pouvons l'aider ». Il lui avait sourit avant de disparaître dans sa chambre et de revenir avec ses affaires pour une semaine et son passeport. A ce moment, ils s'étaient regardés et avaient éclatés de rire avant de se décider à se rejoindre le lendemain matin à l'aéroport pour le premier avion vers Tokyo.

Enfin, l'avion entama sa descente et les deux jeunes acteurs se jetèrent un regard, ils allaient sauver leur ami, quoi qu'il en coute!

Une fois dans le taxi qui les menaient à la résidence Hyûga, Naruto se tourna vers la jeune femme, les sourcils froncés.

- Je repense à ce que tu m'as dit, que tu savais ce que cela faisait d'être enfermé par sa famille. Pour-..

- En tant qu'ainée de la famille, j'avais pour rôle de trouver un mari convenable qui serait capable de reprendre à ma place les rênes de l'entreprise. Mon père m'a présenté tellement de personnes que je refusais de rencontrer et à côté de ça, il y avait Neji qui en tant que fils du cadet n'accèderaient jamais à ma place alors qu'il aurait tout donné pour montrer qu'il en était digne...

- Et qu'es-ce que tu as fait?

- Neji est le fils du jumeau de mon père, c'est pour ça qu'on peut à peine parler de cadet. Mais du coup, nous nous ressemblons beaucoup, les cheveux de Neji sont à peine plus clairs que les miens mais par soucis de crédibilité, il se les aient teint en noir à l'époque.

- Att... Attend, tu es entrain de me dire que vous...Vous avez...Échangés?

- Exactement. A l'époque, nous avions à peine dix-huit ans, pour un garçon, Il était assez petit. C'est moi qui ait eut l'idée, on ne s'entendaient pas très bien et il m'a fallut des mois avant de trouver le courage de lui parler. Étrangement, il m'a tout de suite suivit et nous avons monté notre plan dans notre coin.

- Mais... Personne ne s'en ait rendu compte?

- La supercherie à durée trois jours, mon père n'y a vu que du feu, c'est ma mère qui à été capable au bout de trois jours de se rendre compte que sa fille avait étrangement changée... Elle me connaissait quand même mieux que mon père. Après cela, père, outré, a voulu punir Neji. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendu, mon père avait des griefs envers Neji qui datait de l'époque ou mon oncle était encore en vie. Mais nous nous sommes violemment opposés à eux, ensemble. Nous avons fait la grève de la fin et mère à tellement pleuré que père à cédé. Il a laissé sa chance à Neji et depuis, ils s'entendent comme larrons en foire. C'est le dernier film dans lequel Neji joue. Le métier d'acteur nous est venu après notre petite rébellion mais il a tellement rêvé de reprendre l'héritage... C'est une happy end Naruto, moi je suis à présent libre de me marier avec qui je veux, mon père est vraiment relaxé là dessus à présent et je souhaite que Sasuke se libère lui aussi!

Naruto lui sourit et alors qu'il se tournait pour regarder Tokyo défiler à travers la vitre, son regard se fit plus déterminé.

Ils arrivèrent devant une très belle demeure à une heure de Tokyo. Mélange de maison traditionnelle et de modernisme, elle était perché sur un roc au dessus d'une falaise en bordure de la ville de Kamakura.

- Demain, nous monterons voir le grand bouddha si tu veux... On pourrais aller le prier pour la réussite de notre « mission ». Énonçât la jeune femme avec un sourire tendre.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux, je...Crois pas vraiment...A ces choses là...

- Bouddha t'écouteras quand même si tu demandes avec ton cœur Naruto. Répondit Hinata avec fermeté et il n'osât rien répliquer.

Elle sonna à la porte et bientôt, une vielle femme vint ouvrir la porte. Dans un Kimono rouge et orange flamboyant, elle souriait de toutes ses dents:

- Hinata! Ma chérie! S'exclamât la vieille femme!

- Grand mère! Lui répondit la belle jeune femme en se penchant pour l'étreindre. Je te présente Naruto, l'ami dont je t'ai parlé!

- Ah oui bien sûr! L'acteur très sexy qui préfère les hommes! Récita la vielle femme. Je l'ai mis dans l'ancienne chambre de Neji vu qu'il n'est pas là! Ajoutât-elle à l'attention d'Hinata, aussi rougissante que Naruto puis la vielle femme se tourna vers le blond: Bienvenu Naruto!

- Euh, merci! Fit-il poliment

- Entrez, entrez, Hiashi vous attends dans le séjour!

Naruto suivit alors son amie à travers un long couloir de latte de bois de bambou encadré par des portes coulissantes en papier de riz. Malgré le cloisonnement total dudit couloir, celui-ci était clair grâce à la lumière qui filtrait à travers le papier de riz. Hinata s'arrêta devant une porte qu'elle fit doucement coulisser. A l'intérieur, dans ce qui était un séjour à l'occidentale, celui qu'il déduisit être Hiashi Hyûga les attendaient leur faisant dos dans un canapé de cuir noir. Toute la pièce était noire et blanche, des mur pâles aux meubles sombres. Naruto retint on souffle une seconde, impressionné par cet espace tout droit sortit d'un magazine et l'homme se leva pour se tourner vers eux.

- Hinata. Fit-il avec un petit sourire avant de s'avancer pour poser sa main sur son épaule. Naruto fut presque surprit de ne pas les voir se faire la bise mais se souvint qu'au Japon, les contacts physiques dans la famille étaient rares et réservés à l'intimité. Hiashi se tourna alors vers le blond et lui tendit une main que Naruto prit avec un grand sourire.

- Bienvenu M. Uzumaki, ravi de vous recevoir chez moi, ma fille m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

- Ah?! Euh, merci à vous de m'accueillir!

Il se tourna vers Hinata qui avait repris une légère teinte rosé.

- Venez vous assoir! Laçât soudain la grand mère qui les avaient suivit dans la pièce. Je vais apporter du thé!

Sur ce elle repartit et le blond prit place à côté d'Hinata, en face de son père. Un court instant de silence passât avant que Hiashi ne commence:

- Ma fille m'a brièvement raconté que vous veniez ici pour assister à l'avant première du dernier film d'Orochimaru et pour visiter le Japon. Vous avez des origines japonaises c'est cella? Demandât-il à Naruto.

- O-Oui, ma mère était de Kyoto.

- Ah oui, comment s'appelait-elle?

- Uzumaki Kushina.

- Vous portez son nom?!

- Mes parent n'étaient pas mariés quand je suis né et ils sont mort très rapidement après.

- Hum, mes condoléances. Passât rapidement Hiashi pour la forme. Parler moi du tournage. Déclarât-il ensuite.

Automatiquement, Hinata prit la parole et Naruto se contenta d' hocher la tête pour appuyer ses dires et d'ajouter quelques rares précisions lorsqu'Hiashi se tournait vers lui. Il demanda de nombreuses fois des nouvelles de Neji et accueillit les réponses de sa fille avec un grand sourire. Naruto se mit alors à espérer qu'un jour, Sasuke puisse aussi sourire à son père ou du moins, que Fugaku ait le même sourire qu'Hiashi en entendant parler de ses fils.

L'homme regarda alors sa montre et déclarât qu'il avait une réunion.

- Les pass VIP pour l'avant première sont dans ta chambre Hinata. Ajoutât-il en sortant. A ce soir! Terminât-il en sortant.

Naruto se tourna immédiatement vers son amie:

- Tu...

- Avoir du pouvoir a parfois du bon! Répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Il ne se retint pas et la serrât dans ses bras.

- Merci! Soufflât-il.

Elle eut un petit rire cristallin et lui tapota le dos doucement.

Le lendemain, une fois installé dans la spacieuse chambre de Neji, Naruto et Hinata planifiaient l'évasion de Sasuke. Le seul problème c'était qu'ils ne savaient pas exactement comment se déroulerait la cérémonie, ils devraient donc agir très vite et cette incertitude faisait pâlir la jeune femme.

- Mon dieu Naruto, s'ils décident de nous abattre?

- Eh, c'est pas un film mais la réalité, aucun yakuza ne va nous poursuivre, il s'agit juste de réussir à faire sortir Sasuke par l'arrière. Tu nous attendra avec les deux taxis et après, tout ira bien!

Le plan était de faire monter Sasuke avec Hinata dans un taxi et Naruto dans un autre qui serait chargé de semer les éventuels poursuivants. Ils se retrouveraient tout les trois à l'aéroport de Tokyo pour prendre l'avion de treize heures locale.

- Oui... « Enfin j'espère » pensât-elle. Sincèrement, Naruto n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de qui était Fugaku Uchiwa mais estima qu'il fallait peut être qu'il reste dans l'ignorance sinon, comme Sai, il renoncerait peut être à leur plan.

- Le principal problème de cette affaire reste Sasuke, cet idiot pourrait encore décider de « me sauver »... Comme si j'étais en danger, il ne va quand même pas croire que j'ai peur de son père! Tu feras attention à ce qu'il reste dans le taxi hein?

- O-oui! Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais m'y prendre avec lui, je ne suis pas celle qu'on peut considérer comme sa meilleure amie pour rien! Mais sincèrement Naruto, par pitié, ne sous-estime pas Fugaku!

- Mais arrêtes de te monter un film, c'est pas comme s'il allait engager une course poursuite armée en plein jour dans Tokyo.

- Non bien sûr, mais je crois que Sasuke avait des raisons de croire que son père t'aurait éliminé sans cligner des yeux. A l'époque ou Mikoto était encore en vie, mon père était un de ses proches amis mais depuis ils ne peuvent plus se voir même en peinture. C'est devenu pire encore avec la fugue d'Itachi et l'homosexualité de Sasuke.

- Fugaku Uchiwa est un homme blessé, chérie! Intervint soudain la grand mère de la jeune actrice, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes adultes.

- Grand mère! Tu écoutais aux portes!

- Absolument pas! Fit celle-ci le plus naturellement du monde en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil resté libre de la chambre. La famille Uchiwa à beaucoup de principes qui font sa force autant que sa faiblesse. Une discipline de fer est toujours bonne pour diriger la plus grande entreprise du Japon et de l'Asie entière, mais au sein d'une famille, ça pose problème... Mikoto était là pour adoucir cette famille, sa perte est déplorable et tu ne peux pas blâmer ainsi Fugaku. Toutes les choses auxquelles il tenait ont disparues, il est « normal » qu'il cherche à récupérer son fils, même si la méthode qu'il emploie n'est pas la bonne. Le seul point sur lequel tu peux le blâmer Hinata, c'est sur son manque d'ouverture d'esprit mais c'est un trait de caractère qu'ils possèdent tous.

- Oh oui! Intervint Naruto amèrement. Mine de rien, le départ de Sasuke pour de « nobles raisons » lui restait en travers de la gorge.

La vielle dame lui sourit et reprit:

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'Itachi et Fugaku arrêtent de se battre l'un contre l'autre et surtout, qu'ils laissent Sasuke en dehors de tout ça, chacun de leur côté, ils ont oublié qu'il était humain, une personne sensible avec des envies et une fierté.

- Itachi cherche seulement à aider son frère! Rétorqua Hinata.

- Tu crois ça? Demandât la grand mère avec une pointe d'ironie. Sasuke est seulement un trophée dans leur petite guerre, celui qui réussira à l'avoir définitivement aura gagné.

Naruto et la belle actrice se turent, reconsidérant les gestes d'Itachi et soudain, la vérité les frappa, en effet, Itachi aussi avait « kidnapper » Sasuke.

- Mais Sasuke était quand même plus heureux à Manhattan. Murmurât le blond.

- Oui. Croassât la vielle femme. Itachi a le bon rôle mais il s'enfonce dans l'erreur en croyant aider Sasuke alors qu'il cherche seulement à avoir raison contre son père. S'il peut rendre son frère véritablement heureux, c'est un plus sur lequel Fugaku a fait une croix. Il n'en est plus à ça près. C'est un homme blessé.

Les deux autres gardèrent le silence puis doucement, Hinata énonçât:

- Nous non plus, on a pas posé la question à Sasuke, personne ne lui a jamais posé la question...

- Oui ma chérie, c'est à lui de décider... Mais je suis d'accord avec vous, pour lui permettre de décider, il faudrait déjà qu'il ait le choix!

Les deux acteurs acquiescèrent puis la vielle femme se leva:

- Sur ce, j'ai dis ce que j'avais à vous dire alors je vous laisse!

Après un moment de silence, Naruto fronçât les sourcils et demandât:

- Comment elle sait tout ça?

- Oh, elle à toujours su un tas de choses d'une façon très mystérieuse... Éludât Hinata.

* * *

C'était le grand jour, leur plan avait été soigneusement préparé. Ils connaissaient le plan du cinéma, ses sorties de secours et les escaliers de service par cœur. Tout avait été planifié, le trajet des deux taxis et leur retour à Manhattan. En début de journée, ils étaient monté voir le grand Bouddha Amithabha et l'avait prié de porter un œil favorable à leur entreprise. Naruto y avait mit tout son cœur et avant de repartir, avait fixé le visage impassible du Bouddha en s'attendant presque à le voir hocher la tête en signe d'accord.

Après cela, ils passèrent la journée dans un climat d'attente tendue, Hinata passant son temps à formuler ses angoisses à voix haute auxquelles le blond ne répondait plus rien, lui aussi trop stressé. Pourtant, au delà de l'angoisse, tout deux étaient déterminés et prêt à tout et dans le cas de l'américain, la sensation de ventre tordu était aussi dû au fait qu'il allait revoir l'amour de sa vie très bientôt.

A seize heure il se préparèrent pour se rendre dans le grand cinéma de Shibuya ou aurait lieu l'inauguration et ensuite le banquet. Leur sauvetage aurait d'ailleurs lieu à ce moment là. Hinata sortirait un peu avant pur s'assurer que les taxis étaient présent et prêt à décoller puis elle donnerait le feu vert à Naruto qui irait chercher sa princesse. Enfin, façon de parler. Espérons que la dite princesse n'ait pas soudain envie de faire quelque chose de stupide.

Tremblante, Hinata les conduisit jusqu'au centre ville ou ils garèrent la voiture avant de parcourir à pied les derniers mètres. Fermement accroché à lui, la jeune actrice inspira profondément et fit appel à tout ses talents de joueuse pour sourire le plus convenablement possible. Naruto de son côté, arborait un petit sourire en coin qui généralement, faisait fondre homme et femmes. Dans sa belle robe mauve offrant un décolleté avantageux, Hinata était magnifique et la tenue restait pratique en cas de fuite car elle avait opté pour des ballerines confortable de la même couleur. De son côté, Naruto avait fait l'effort de mettre en veste cintré de velours noir par dessus sa chemise blanche et son pantalon de coton noir lui donnait un air classe et sérieux si ce n'était sa chevelure toujours aussi désordonnée. Ils présentèrent leur pass et entrèrent sans histoire. La première étape était passée mais c'était la plus facile, ils se placèrent ensuite aux sièges qui leur avait été assignés et attendirent nerveusement que l'équipe du tournage n'entre pour commencer le film. Enfin, ils entrèrent par une porte sur le côté et le réalisateur, que Naruto et Hinata détestèrent de suite, entama son discours d'une voix suave et dégoulinant d'hypocrisie. Il présenta les deux acteurs principaux, un certain Kabuto qui reçut de discrets applaudissements et Sasuke qui eut une ovation. Orochimaru cita ensuite son bienfaiteur Fugaku Uchiwa que Naruto remarqua pour la première fois. Certes, la première chose qu'on pouvait dire de lui c'est que malgré sa cinquantaine, il était encre très bel homme mais cela n'étonna pas Naruto, quand on voyait ses fils on ne se posait pas la question. L'adjectif qui vint ensuite à l'esprit du blond fut « désespéré ». Il y avait quelque chose de fou et de désespéré dans la façon qu'il avait de regarder l'assistance et de discrètement s'accrocher à son fils cadet comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'échapperait pas... S'il savait pensât Naruto. Il eut soudain presque de la compassion pour cet homme qui lui avait retiré ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. Quant à Sasuke, son visage était plus pâle que la mort, ses yeux vides et hagards fixaient le néant avec une sorte de fascination morbide et ses lèvres semblaient tordues dans un rictus de souffrance. Le cœur de Naruto se contracta et il mit sa main contre sa poitrine dans l'espoir d'atténuer la soudaine souffrance qui s'était emparé de lui. Il serrât les poings et grinça des dents, la compassion précédemment inspirée par Fugaku Uchiwa avait disparut remplacée par une colère sourde et dangereuse.

Le film commença après que l'équipe se soit assise mais ni Naruto ni Hinata ne réussirent à se concentrer réellement sur le film sauf lorsque Sasuke apparaissait à l'écran. Naruto était tellement fasciné par sa beauté qu'il souriait béatement dans ces instants. L'attitude hautaine de l'acteur collait parfaitement au personnage, Sasuke faisait figure de roc et rayonnait tel un roi.

Les « sauveurs » ne purent s'empêcher de verser des larmes à la fin lorsque le héros avait finalement détruit tout son village et sombrait dans la folie. Les dernières images du film le montrait couvert de sang en haut d'une falaise, laissant le spectateur décider de son saut ou non. L'image était magnifique.

Le générique défila, laissant la salle se remplir de commentaires tel que « quel bel acteur », « superbes musiques », « histoire très émouvante » et autre Mais déjà, es deux acteurs se dirigeaient vers le banquet.

Ils observèrent un instant la salle se remplir pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. L'issue qu'il avaient prévu de prendre semblait libérée, par contre l'escalier qui montait au rez-de chaussé directement était condamné par deux gardes du corps. Hiashi les avaient prévenus, avec le nombre de stars invités, il y aurait certainement quelques gardes, d'autant plus que Fugaku était dit paranoïaque. Étrangement.

* * *

Fugaku Uchiwa laissa son regard scanner la pièce, essayant d'intégrer chaque détails alors qu'Orochimaru parlait d'une voix mielleuse de quelque chose dont il n'avait que faire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le réalisateur dire:

- J'ai cru comprendre que Sasuke préférait les hommes...

Fugaku observa son interlocuteur comme s'il pouvait voir à travers lui et Orochimaru ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner.

- Enfin, ce n'est qu'une rumeur... Ajoutât-il avec un sourire faux.

- Mon fils va parfaitement bien...

- Oh mais je n'en doute pas, l'homosexualité n'est pas une maladie!

- Mon fils n'est pas homosexuel Orochimaru, il a juste traversé une période troublée pendant laquelle il était sous l'emprise de son frère... Maintenant, si vous permettez...

Sur ce, le chef d'entreprise s'éloignât pour rejoindre une de ses hommes qui l'appelait d'un signe de main.

L'homme se pencha à son oreille pour murmurer:

- J'ai regardé la liste des invités comme vous me l'avez demandé monsieur, j'y ai trouvé une certaine Hyûga Hinata et Uzumaki Naruto.

- Uzumaki? L'autre acteur?

- Oui monsieur.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel le chef d'entreprise tentât d'apercevoir son cadet.

- Trouvez moi Sasuke!

- Bien monsieur.

* * *

Il avait trouvé refuge dans une petite pièce vide d'où il entendait moins le bruit de la réception. Il ne supportait plus le bruit ni d'ailleurs les foules et au delà de deux personnes, il se sentait oppressé et mal à l'aise. C'était comme si le bruit brisait ses barrières intérieurs et le confrontait à ses démons.

Cette semaine avait été simplement horrible, son père exerçait sur lui une surveillance constante, il était enfermé dans leur maison lorsqu'il rentrait de l'entreprise et y restait cloisonné jusqu'au lendemain ou il partait pour cette même entreprise. Tout au long de la journée, il voyait passer devant lui comptables et secrétaires, recevait les coups de fils de gens dont il ne se souvenait pas la minute d'après. Son esprit était vide, toute son humanité était resté à Manhattan dans cette chambre et il n'était plus qu'une coque vide qui dirigeait une entreprise qu'il haïssait. Sasuke avait le vague souvenir d'avoir voulu résister au début, d'avoir refusé d'être enfermé dans cette maison et dans cette chambre qui plus est. Puis tout sa volonté avait été avalée. A quoi bon résister? Il avait alors pensé à se tuer dans une dernière tentative pour échapper à cette agonie monstrueuse qui allait durer des années encore. Mais visiblement il n'avait pas réussit à tuer toute son humanité puisqu'au fond de lui, le fol espoir que Naruto viendrait le chercher subsistait et chaque jour qui passait sans nouvelles de lui l'enfonçait dans sa propre dépression et là, en cet instant exactement, il avait vraiment envie de mourir.

Il fit tourner la lame entre ses doigts, c'était une très belle lame qu'il avait depuis qu'il était tout petit, un cadeau de son grand cousin Obito. Il avait lu que se couper les veines prendrait du temps alors ne valait-il pas mieux qu'il s'enfonce la lame droit dans le cœur? Sasuke eut un sourire ironique, certainement, son père serait couvert de honte et blâmé lorsque découvrirait que son fils c'était suicidé lors d'un banquet. Ce genre de choses passaient très mal au Japon, on était tenu de se suicider discrètement. Doucement, il déboutonna sa chemise et traça une petite croix avec le couteau à l'endroit ou se trouvait son cœur. Immédiatement, la douleur lui arracha une sourire et une grande satisfaction, encore plus lorsque le sang perlât sur sa peau blanche. Il ne pensait à rien, pas même à Naruto, surtout pas, sinon il n'aurait pas le courage.

Avec lenteur, il levât la lame au niveau de sa poitrine et dirigeât le poignard vers lui, serrant ses deux mains autour du manche. Sasuke fermât les yeux et inspira doucement et alors qu'il allait s'enfoncer la lame dans le cœur, une main chaude se posa sur la sienne et il ouvrit les yeux.

Sasuke eut un hoquet de stupeur en tombant droit sur les yeux azurs inquiets, et énervé de son amant alors que la pression sur sa mains augmentait. Avec délicatesse, Naruto lui prit l'arme des mains et la posa sur la table basse, sans jamais lâcher l'ébène du regard. Sasuke sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue puis une deuxième et de longs sillons transparents coulèrent en silence.

Naruto respira à nouveau, la colère dans ses yeux disparut remplacée par un immense soulagement, ils avaient échappé de peu au pire. Avec beaucoup de tendresse, il leva sa main pour caresser la joue de son amant qui la frotta contre sa main, les yeux clos et le visage soudain apaisé. Lentement, Naruto vint poser ses lèvres sur le torse pâle de Sasuke et aspira les quelques gouttes de sang qui avait tâché la perfection de sa peau avant de remonter pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre, chastement. A son tour, l'ébène leva ses mains et les passât dans le cou de son amant tout en scellant leurs lèvres à nouveau. Il ouvrit ses lèvres pour happer celles du blond qui entoura la taille du brun et laissât sa langue rencontrer celle de Sasuke qui émit un son plaintif. Il avait mal, mal tellement son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine au contact de cette langue chaude et rassurante, à sentir cette odeur réconfortante et ces caresses amoureuses. Il pressât plus leurs visages l'un contre l'autre et à son tour, il entendit le grognement de bonheur qui échappa à Naruto.

- T'es vraiment con... Murmurât Naruto contre les lèvres de Sasuke qui l'embrassa encore pour toute réponse.

Soudain, Le blond entendit des voix, deux hommes approchaient et l'un d'entre eux déclarât:

- Il doit être là, c'est le seul endroit ou nous ne sommes pas allés!

- Merde! Soufflât Naruto en se relevant, il observa la petite pièce pour chercher une issue mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que se soit, Sasuke se leva à son tour, poussât Naruto derrière un fauteuil et partit à la rencontre des deux hommes.

L'américain voulut protester mais la porte s'ouvrit à cet instant.

- M. Uchiwa! Fit l'homme avec un mélange de soulagement respectueux. Votre père vous cherche.

- Dites lui que je suis là.

- Euh... Je crois qu'il voulait quitter les lieux.

- Dites lui que je suis là, j'en parlerais avec lui.

Les deux hommes échangèrent des regards perplexes avant de faire demi-tour pour allez chercher leur patron. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, Naruto sortit de derrière le fauteuil et attrapa la main de Sasuke, tout deux se ruèrent vers la sortie de la pièce. D'un rapide coup d'œil, Sasuke repéra les hommes de son père et prit la direction opposé qui ne menait pas à la sortie initialement prévue. Naruto grognât et se laissa guider par Sasuke tout en appelant Hinata sur son portable:

- Changement de plan, sors immédiatement... On va sortir par la droite.

- Naruto, qu'es-ce qui s'est passé?

- Pose pas de questions, on a pas le temps! Et il raccrocha tout en gravissant les quelques marches qui menait sur une sorte de petite estrade, visiblement ce ne fut pas sa meilleur idée.

A ce moment là, Sasuke se retournât pour voir les hommes de son père fendre la foule des invités vers lui et serrant plus fort sa mains autour de celle de Naruto, il courut droit devant lui.

- Arrêtez les! Hurlât quelqu'un que l'ébène reconnu comme étant son père. L'adrénaline se répandit dans son cerveau comme une charge électrique et il eut soudain envie d'éclater de rire! Pendant une semaine, il n'avait été que l'ombre de lui même mais à peine avait-il croisé le regard de Naruto qu'il s'était sentit revivre.

- A droite! Lançât le blond à un moment et il s'engageât dans le petit couloir avant de se jeter contre la barre horizontale qui permettait d'ouvrir la porte. Les deux hommes jaillirent dans la ruelle glauque mais déjà Naruto le tirait vers la rue principale. Ils volaient, Sasuke en était persuadé, l'euphorie qu'il ressentait continuait d'augmenter et tout lui semblait plus vif et plus vivant qu'avant, il renaissait.

Dérapant légèrement dans leur course, il tournèrent à gauche pour retomber sur l'avenue qui passait derrière le cinéma ou ils aperçurent Hinata, le regard inquiet devant les deux taxis. Mais au moment ou ils allaient la rejoindre, trois hommes jaillirent de la sortie arrière du cinéma et leur barrèrent la route. Sans ralentir une seconde, tant il était persuadé d'avoir des ailles, Sasuke traversa la route, entrainant Naruto derrière lui.

Hinata sursauta en voyant les hommes jaillir de l'entrée et dans un réflexe purement humain elle recula pour se cacher derrière l'avant du taxi tout en observant ses deux amis prendre la direction de la route. Ils n'étaient pas sur la zone piétonne et les voitures passaient relativement vite à cet endroit, qui plus est, la plupart des camions de livraison passaient par là. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle hurlât en voyant ses deux amis se précipiter au devant d'un des camion.

Les hommes de mains de Fugaku stoppèrent net et l'un d'entre eux criât

- ATTENTION!

Mais alors que la jeune femme fermait les yeux, Sasuke et Naruto dépassèrent le camion qui fit une brusque embarqué pour les éviter et atteignirent le terreplein central de l'avenue avant de se ruer à nouveau au milieu des voitures qui faisaient crisser leurs pneus pour les éviter. Hinata rouvrit les yeux pour les voir atteindre l'autre côté de la route, sains et saufs. Le camion avait terminé sa course sur le trottoir et Hinata profita de la débandade ainsi crée pour pénétrer dans un des deux taxis déserté par leurs conducteur. Elle fit rugir le moteur et bondir le véhicule sur la route, traçant droit devant elle tout en cherchant le nom de Naruto sur son répertoire téléphonique.

* * *

De leur côté, Sasuke et Naruto continuaient de courir le long de la rue dans laquelle ils avaient pénétré puis doucement ralentirent à bout de souffle.

Les deux mains posé sur ses genoux, courbé pour essayer de reprendre son souffle, Naruto entendit soudain un éclat de rire... Il releva la tête pour voir Sasuke, dans la même position que lui entrain de se tordre de rire, il n'en revenait pas, ça avait été la pire des fuites désorganisées, ils avaient faillit passer sous les roues d'un camion et l'autre riait. Passablement énervé, Naruto s'approcha dans l'idée de le secouer mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que se soit, Sasuke se jeta à son et l'embrassa furieusement. Le blond ouvrit de grand yeux et son dos huerta un mur alors que l'ébène passait et repassait ses mains dans les cheveux d'or avant de le forcer à ouvrir sa bouche pour y glisser sa langue. Doucement, Naruto fermât les yeux et sourit dans le baiser, lui aussi se sentait soudain l'envie de rire. Essoufflé et par la course et par ce baiser, il se séparèrent, leurs poitrines se soulevant au rythme de leurs respirations coupés et ils posèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. Sasuke avait toujours ses mains au niveau de la nuque de son amant et souriait, parfois secoué de tremblements. De son côté Naruto gardait ses yeux clos, frissonnant sous l'adrénaline puis avec lenteur, il ouvrit ses billes azures et tomba sur les orbes noirs de Sasuke qui brillaient de malice et de vie. Le blond fut soudain submergé par ses émotions et éclatât en sanglot rieurs. Il pleurait de rire en s'accrochant misérablement à son amant qui se lova contre lui dans un câlin désespéré.

- Naruto, je t'aime! Déclarât alors Sasuke avec une conviction presque enfantine et Naruto le serrât plus fort contre lui, enfonçant ses doigts dans son dos comme qu'il voulait faire fusionner leurs deux corps.

- Putain, moi aussi... Je t'aime tellement!

Et Sasuke hésitât entre les larmes et un nouvel éclat de rire alors il se contenta de sourire tout en frôlant de ses lèvres le cou de son amant, laissant ses larmes couler sur la peau bronzé.

Naruto embrassa Sasuke à son tour dans le cou puis derrière le lobe de l'oreille et sur la joue avant de prendre ses lèvres entre les siennes dans un baiser tendre. Il caressât les joues pâles avec un sourire baigné de larmes de joie puis Sasuke ouvrit ses lèvres, appelant un nouveau baiser. Alors qu'il allait accéder à sa demande, le téléphone de Naruto vibra, voyant que c'était Hinata, il se décida à décrocher et la voix de la jeune femme retentit anxieusement à l'autre bout du fil:

- Naruto! Ou êtes vous? Vous allez bien? Oh mon dieu, ne refais plus jamais ça mon dieu, mon dieu!

- Hinata, du calme, tout va bien! Ou es-tu?

- De l'autre côté de la rue ou je vous ai vu entrer! Dépêchez vous par pitié, il ne faudra pas longtemps à Fugaku pour partir à notre poursuite!

Soudain, la réalité reprit ses droits et Naruto acquiesça en raccrochant. Aussitôt, les lèvres de Sasuke reprirent possession des siennes et il se laissa faire un instant avant de le repousser gentiment. Les deux hommes se sourirent et repartir en courant vers l'autre bout de la rue. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent le taxi volé, ils éclatèrent de rire et Hinata elle même eut un petit sourire malicieux.

- C'est juste un emprunt. Se justifiât-elle.

Les deux hommes montèrent derrière et elle démarrât sur les chapeaux de roues!

- Hey! Fit Naruto en voyant la jeune femme conduire comme une folle à travers la rue. Doucement!

- On a pas le temps d'aller doucement Naruto, je suis donc la seule à prendre au sérieux le pouvoir de la mafia ou quoi?

Sasuke haussât les épaules, pour lui en cet instant, le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler, il était heureux. Naruto n'ajoutât rien et se laissât aller contre l'épaule de son amant, épuisé. Celui-ci lui caressât doucement les cheveux et Hinata finit par ralentir légèrement la cadence, filant tout de même vers l'aéroport.

* * *

Ils avaient dû rejouer au chat et à la souris. Fugaku les avait devancé à l'aéroport avec ses hommes. « C'est la mafia » avait soufflé Hinata en se rongeant les ongles mais Sasuke l'avait rassuré. Ces hommes là était de simples gardes du corps. Naruto fut le premier à régir et les attirât tout les trois dans les toilettes- pour femme- avant de mettre sa valise et celle d'Hinata sans dessus dessous.

Hinata essaya vaguement de les excuser tout en rougissant et la plupart des femmes sortirent avec un air indigné. Sasuke comprit l'idée en voyant Naruto extirper une des robe de la jeune femme.

- C'est hors de question Naruto!

Le blond lui jeta un coup d'œil presque machiavélique et lui jeta la robe bleu pâle sans bretelle d'Hinata.

- Enfile ça sans faire d'histoires.

Le corbeau grognât mais l'américain ajoutât:

- Je le fais aussi...

Il jeta ensuite un polo à Hinata et un jean troué. Elle se changeât sans même entrer dans une cabine avant d'enfiler les affaires du blond. Elle mit ensuite une casquette que lui tendit Naruto et fouilla dans sa valise pour trouver son démaquillant.

Une vingtaine de minutes après, deux jeunes filles et ce qui ressemblait à un ados rebelle sortirent des toilettes pour dames.

Sasuke était sur-maquillé et ses cheveux avaient été remontés grâce à de petite pinces d'une manière très artistique, du reste, il était pieds nu sous la longue robe qui trainait par terre et son petit sac à main lui donnait un air ridicule. Mais peut être moins que Naruto qui portait actuellement une mini jupe de toute évidence trop petite pour lui et qui menaçait de craquer à tout instant, laissant voir ses jambes non épilées. Pour ce qui était du maquillage, Sasuke et Hinata n'y étaient pas allé de main morte et il ressemblait à une version de Barbie aux cheveux courts. Détail affligeant, il avait dû garder ses converses déglinguées faute de mieux.

Quant à Hinata, elle nageait dans son jean et trébuchait tout les trois pas, ce qui laissait vraiment penser qu'elle était en pleine crise de croissance. Le polo trop grand descendait jusqu'à mis cuisse et la veste de cuire de Naruto reposait sur elle comme une carapace de tortue.

Ils se remirent dans la queue pour se faire enregistrer et les homme de mains de Fugaku passèrent très près d'eux, les observant suspicieusement. Hinata déglutit et sursauta lorsque l'homme s'adressa à elle:

- Vous n'auriez pas vu trois personnes, un blond aux yeux bleus et deux autres aux cheveux noirs, peau pâles?

- Euh, non.

- Vraiment?

Naruto intervint alors:

- Eh, beau gosse, embête donc pas mon petit frère.

Avec ça, il lui tira la langue d'une façon qu'il devait juger aguicheuse. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire et garda la tête baissée. Les hommes de son père connaissaient bien son visage même s'il était méconnaissable sous la couche de maquillage.

L'homme fit un bond en arrière avec une mine dégouttée et s'éloignât rapidement.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'hôtesse, la jeune femme jetant toujours des regards inquiets autour d'elle tandis que Sasuke s'occupait de l'enregistrement.

- Euh... Fit- l'hôtesse en observant le jeune homme. Excusez moi mais vous êtes censé être euh... Un...homme si j'en crois votre passeport.

- Oui, c'est le cas! Répondit-il agacé. Puis, il décidât de jouer le jeu: Je prend des hormones pour changer mais actuellement je suis toujours un homme si vous voulez en être sur je peux vous le confirmer.

La femme en face de lui secouât vivement la tête en tenant une teinte rouge vif.

- Vous euh... Risquez d'avoir des problème avec l'embarquement.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Fit-il en battant des cils.

Elle fut beaucoup moins embarrassante pour Naruto et Hinata et leur souhaita timidement un bon voyage.

Ils se ruèrent ensuite vers l'embarquement mais furent arrêté au filtre ou à nouveau, leur sexe fut remis en cause. Cette fois-ci, Naruto s'en chargeât et proposa à l'agent une palpation tout en roulant des hanches. Le dit agent refusa du plus poliment qu'il pu et les laissât passer.

-Dites moi, demandât alors Naruto, personne sans carte d'embarquement ne peut passer cette zone n'es-ce pas?

- Euh, oui... Répondit l'agent, peu sûr de la ou il voulait en venir. Naruto sourit et le remerciât avant de déguerpir.

- On va se changer, maintenant!

A nouveau, les deux valisent, assez petites pour passer en cabine, furent mises à sac et ils se changèrent du plus vite qu'ils le purent alors que l'annonce disant que l'embarquement pour leur vol allait commençait retentissait.

Hinata fourrât tout dans les deux valises tandis que Sasuke et Naruto se démaquillaient, une fois qu'elle eut finit, elle leur dit qu'elle allait voir l'hôtesse pour dire qu'ils arrivaient. Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et continuèrent de se démaquiller.

- T'en à encore un peu là. Fit Naruto.

- Ou ça? Demandât Sasuke.

- Là! Répondit l'autre en l'embrassant sur les lèvres, joueur. Ils se sourirent et le blond attrapa la main de l'ébène avant de le tirer derrière lui.

L'hôtesse leur jeta un regard noir pour l'avoir fait attendre mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'air amoureux des deux jeunes hommes alors qu'ils pénétraient dans l'avion.

Ils s'installèrent en classe affaire dans les larges sièges et les garçon soufflèrent. Hinata elle voulait être sûr qu'ils soient en sécurité et jugeait qu'ils ne le serraient pas avant d'être à deux mille pieds au dessus de la terre.

Lorsque ce fut enfin le cas, elle se tournât vers eux pour les trouver lové l'un contre l'autre, déjà endormit. Il était dix-neuf heure local mais pour Hinata, elle avait l'impression que cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'elle n'avait pas dormit. A son tour, elle sombra.

* * *

Sasuke ouvrit brusquement les yeux et son regard affolé parcourut le plafond étrange. Un sourd bourdonnement retentissait à ses oreilles et il se souvint soudain qu'il était dans l'avion. Les battements de son cœur reprirent peu à peu un tempo normal et il se rendit compte d'un poids contre son épaule droite. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers les folles mèches blondes de son amant qui lui chatouillèrent le bout du nez et il sourit, encore engourdit par le sommeil. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il s'était réveillé mais à présent il avait très envie d'aller aux toilettes. Il remarqua que l'avion était sombre, les hôtesses ayant éteint les lumières pour laisser les passagers dormir et tout était silencieux mis à part le ronronnement de l'appareil. Naruto bougeât dans son sommeil, se collant un peu plus à l'ébène en passant un bras autour de sa taille comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne partirait pas. Sasuke baillât et remarqua seulement maintenant qu'une couverture les recouvrait. Il la remonta jusqu'à son menton le temps de se réveiller complètement, surpris par un courant d'air glacé à son goût. Il cherchât alors Hinata des yeux et sourit en la voyant endormit enroulé dans sa propre couverture, babillant quelque chose dans son sommeil.

L'envie de se soulager devint trop forte pour être ignoré et l'ébène se résolu à se lever. Doucement, il s'extirpa, non sans mal, des bras de Naruto qui grognât, puis il s'étira un instant avant de se diriger vers Hinata. Il s'accroupit devant elle et l'observa un moment. En fait il ne revenait toujours pas de se qu'elle avait fait avec Naruto. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que sa meilleure ami, car aujourd'hui, c'était bien cette place qu'elle avait, ait pu ainsi se lancer dans une telle histoire. Il remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et partit aux toilettes.

Lorsqu'il revint, il tombât sur un Naruto aux yeux grands ouverts qui le cherchait avec une sorte de peur panique. Lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur Sasuke, les pupilles azures se calmèrent mais la voix semi anxieuse du blond, rendue rauque par le sommeil résonnât:

- Tu étais où?

- Envie pressante...

Il se laissât tomber dans le fauteuil avec un soupir pour être immédiatement emprisonné dans les bras de Naruto qui fourrât sa tête dans son cou.

- Hey! Tu me fais mal! Murmurât-il doucement.

- Fuck! Grognât-il dans le cou pâle.

Sasuke soupira et se laissât aller contre Naruto en fermant les yeux. C'était si bon de l'avoir à nouveau contre lui alors il se fichait bien d'avoir un peu mal et le blond avait tout à fait le droit de vouloir le prendre dans ses bras comme ça.

Naruto inspirant la fragrance enivrante de son amant avec un petit sourire satisfait avant de laisser le bout de sa langue gouter un peu de peau puis il pressa ses lèvres contre la peu blanche avec un peu plus de conviction. Sasuke tendit son cou à la morsure presque imperceptiblement. Tout était calme autour d'eux, Hinata était de l'autre côté du couloir, ils occupaient la rangée centrale et un homme profondément endormit sur leur droite constituaient leurs seuls voisins. Naruto remonta une main pour caresser la joue de l'autre et continua de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Sasuke mordait ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir et caressait les mèches blondes de son amant en les agrippant parfois lorsque Naruto jouait sur un point particulièrement sensible. La main sur la joue de l'ébène descendit en suivant la ligne de sa gorge puis caressa les pectoraux à travers la chemise noire de velours La bouche de Naruto se déplaça jusqu'à la bouche de Sasuke dont la respiration était un petit peu trop bruyante pour être considérée comme normale. Les lèvres entrouvertes semblaient appeler celles du blond qui les frôla des siennes tout en sortant la chemise du pantalon de Sasuke. L'ébène tenta d'appuyer sur la nuque de son amant pour sceller leurs lèvres mais ce dernier résista avec un petit sourire sadique.

Il vint mordiller la lèvre inférieur et y passât sa langue, Sasuke ouvrit plus la bouche, laissant sa propre langue caresser la lèvres supérieur de Naruto. Avec une dextérité surprenante, le blond défit la ceinture de l'autre acteur et fit sauter le bouton tout en mêlant leurs souffles. Cela devenait insoutenable pour tout les deux mais Naruto faisait subir une petite punition à son adoré. Il passât sous les tissus et caressa la virilité agacée de l'ébène qui plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de son amant pour masquer un grognement mais ne pu s'empêcher de se déhancher légèrement contre cette main. Le baiser devint dévorant, la langue de Sasuke s'enroulait autour de celle de Naruto, la suçait et le blond le lui rendait bien tout en agrippant le sexe à présent éveillé du brun. Il le caressa doucement et au bout d'un instant, Sasuke rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux mis clos, les lèvres tremblantes, haletant alors que le blond le masturbait.

« Naruto... Ar-Ah! Voulût-il ordonner.

Avec un petit sourire, l'acteur déposa un baiser sur la gorge tendue de son amant et partit mordiller le lobe de son oreille avant de murmurer:

- J'aime tellement t'entendre essayer de te contrôler...

Il descendit dans le cou et caressa l'ébène plus vite, laissant une vague de chaleur se répandre dans le corps de Sasuke alors qu'il serrait les dents et fermait les yeux, encore plus excité par les paroles de son adoré. Il gémit plaintivement.

- Et finalement, ne pas réussir. Conclût le blond avant de poser ses lèvres contre celles de Sasuke. Doucement, il lui caressât le front de sa main libre et les yeux brillant de désir et d'excitation de l'ébène envoyèrent des décharges d'électricité dans son bas-ventre. Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaules mais l'hôtesse n'était nulle part en vue alors doucement, Naruto laissât sa seconde main rejoindre la première et intimât au brun de soulever ses hanche d'un regard. D'abord hésitant, Sasuke fut vite convaincu par une caresse particulièrement plaisante qui le força à envoyer ses hanches en l'air. L'autre en profita pour faire glisser le pantalon et le boxer de l'acteur jusqu'au genoux avant de rebattre la couverture sur son amant récemment dénudé. Personne d'autre que lui n'aurait jamais plus l'occasion de le voir nu, Sasuke était à lui et rien qu'a lui! L'ébène le foudroya sur regard sans aucune efficacité, ses joues rosies et ses mèches désordonnées empêchait toute crédibilité. Naruto lui sourit diaboliquement et le regard de Sasuke se fit plus doux au grand étonnement du blond.

Doucement, le brun se laissât aller contre le dossier et ouvrit les jambes avant d'en replier une. Il monta ses mains au dessus de sa tête et agrippa le dossier du siège tandis que son visage prenait une expression de pure soumission silencieuse. Soufflé par ce visage qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur son amant, le blond se pencha vers son visage et l'obligeât à le regarder, il n'y avait plus aucun défis, plus aucune peur dans ce regard, seulement de l'amour. Pas un sourire narquois, pas de refus, seulement une attente patiente. Naruto lui caressa une joue l'embrassa sur le front avant de descendre vers l'entre-jambe de son amant. Il écarta légèrement la couverture et sa langue passât sur le bout du sexe érigé. Immédiatement, un gémissement lourd retentit et Sasuke se souleva légèrement. Naruto ouvrit la bouche, accueillant entre ses lèvres la verge de l'ébène et laissât sa langue tourner autour de cette dernière. Les doigts du brun se resserrèrent sur le siège et il retint sa respiration alors que tout son sexe s'enfonçait peu à peu dans la bouche du blond. Cette chaleur autour de lui, cette langue qui appuyait contre sa peau, ce doux mouvement de va et vient le rendait fou.

- Ah, Na- Naru...to... Laissât-il échapper.

Caressant les parties de celui qu'il aimait, Naruto continua d'englober tout le sexe et se mit à sucer d'abord doucement puis plus fort lorsque Sasuke, s'appuyant sur sa jambe repliée tentait de pénétrer sa bouche plus vite. Il agrippa les mèches blondes, les tirants un petit peu lorsque la pression devenait plus fort. Il sentait la langue de Naruto jouer autour de lui et sa respiration hiératique était entrecoupée de petit gémissements plaintifs alors qu'il observait les yeux mis-clos le plafond. La main du blond parachevait le travail en caressant ses fesses et ses hanches tendrement et l'ébène osât descendre son regard dans celui de son amant. Naruto gémit longuement en voyant l'air fiévreux de Sasuke, cette soumission passive et adorable, il voyait les lèvres pâle de son adoré trembler et soudain, le corps de la victime se tendit. Posant une main contre sa hanche, Naruto le maintint contre le siège mais accélérât de lui même le mouvement avant de le stopper, la virilité de son amant entièrement dans sa bouche. Puis il avala et Sasuke laissât échapper une petit cri d'extase en se libérant dans la gorge du blond.

Celui-ci se redressât avec un large sourire et son regard tomba dans celui du brun. Lequel attrapa sa chemise pour le tirer vers lui et l'embrasser fougueusement, mêlant leur goût. Le blond laissât échapper un grognement, lui aussi était dur à présent.

Soudain, Sasuke rabattit la couverture sur lui et repoussa Naruto sur son siège, lequel allait objecter lorsqu'il vit l'hôtesse se poster près d'eux:

- Tout va bien,j'ai crus entendre crier.

- Oui, tout va bien merci. Répondit poliment Sasuke. Une crampe. Ajoutât-il pour se rendre plus crédible. Naruto se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire et le brun lui jeta un regard complice. Il n'allait quand même pas dire à cette femme que son petit ami venait de lui donner la plus merveilleuse des fellations?

Naruto soupira, avec cette interlude, sa virilité retrouvait peu à peu sa place initiale et il se laissât aller contre l'épaule de Sasuke, se frottant tel un petit animal avec un petit sourire satisfait.

- J't'aime. Lançât-il au bout d'un instant et il sentit la main de Sasuke chercher la sienne pour la caresser gentiment. Sasuke se tournât légèrement pour l'embrasser sur la joue puis se rhabillât d'un mouvement avant de laisser Naruto remettre sa tête au creux de son cou.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

* * *

**PS:** SI vous saviez comme j'ai ris en écrivant la scène ou ils se travestissent MDR.

Et pous ceux qui se demandent, pas hasard, pourquoi je me suis emerdée à les faire se rechanger, c'est parce qu'ils vont en Amérique du nord et que on ne les auraient pas laissé rentrer dans l'avion s'ils n'avaient pas ressmebler exactement à la photo de leur passeport. Les américians ne rigolent pas XD.


	5. Chapter 5

Tadaaaaaa! Voilà, le dernier chapitre de cette magnifique histoire (se jette des fleures). Bon, je dois m'auto-blâmer, j'ai une semaine de retard mais à ma décharge, j'étais en révision et j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec des... Amis. Bref. Aujourd'hui, j'ai passé mon oral d'espagnol pour le bac, ça s'est bien passé pour ceux que ça interesse XD. Autre auto-flagellation. Je n'ai jamais regardé le déroulement du festival de Cannes, la dernière scène de mon histoire s'y déroule mais j'ai fait un peu comme je pensais, excusez moi si ce n'est pas tout à fait comme il se devrait. De plus, j'ai bien déconné sur les chiffres, comme si un film traitant de l'homosexualité pouvait dépasser Titanic... Sans vouloir lancer la polémique, je ne pense pas que le monde soit déjà capable d'aprécier un tel film et surtout pas autant que Titanic. Mais bon, j'y tenais, je n'aime pas Titanic XD. Mais vous avez tout a fait le droit d'adorer ce film comme la majorité du monde XD. En tout cas merci à mes lecteurs fidèles et même à ceux qui ne se sont interessé qu'à cette histoire, merci beaucoup de votre soutient. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas, personellement, je ne l'aime pas (mon préféré, c'est le troisème XD). Quant à la suite, je l'ai commencé mais je pense qu'il faudra être apteint avant de voir arriver sur nos écrans "Takyo Requiem", je finirais l'histoire avant de la publier. Et cette fois-ci, ce sera VRAIEMENT dramatique, prévoyez vos mouchoirs! Niark! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 5, Oscars, Palmes et Golden Globes.**

* * *

« Mesdames et Messieurs, en raison de notre proche atterrissage, nous vous demandons de bien vouloir vérifier que votre dossier est redressé et votre tablette rangée devant vous.

Annonçât la voix de l'hôtesse à travers les hauts parleurs et Naruto grognât légèrement. Il n'aimait pas prendre l'avion, du tout, du tout, du tout. Avec un petit sourire narquois, Sasuke lui prit la main pour le rassurer.

- Tu sais qu'il y a plus de probabilité de mourir dans un accident de voiture que dans un crash aérien? L'avion est l'un des moyens de transport les plus sûrs du monde. Expliquât-il au blond.

- Arrêtes Sasuke, c'est ce que tout le monde me dit à chaque fois!

Avec un soupir, Sasuke se laissât aller contre le dossier du siège et attendit patiemment. Au moment ou l'avion heurta le sol, Naruto serrât violemment sa main, lui arrachant une légère grimace. La pression se relâcha une fois qu'ils roulèrent sur la piste.

- Mesdames et messieurs, nous sommes arrivé à Newark Liberty International, aéroport de New-york, veuillez conserver votre ceinture attachée jusqu'à l'extinction complète de l'appareil. Énonçât une fois de plus la voix de l'hôtesse et Naruto eut envie de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, vivement qu'il sortent de là!

- Mesdames et messieurs, ici votre commandant de bord, la température de New-york est de vingt-cinq degré et il est huit heure trente heure locale. Merci de votre attention.

Un peu plus tard, la voix de l'hôtesse les remerciât d'avoir choisit American Air ways et ils purent enfin sortir, devancé par un Naruto plus que ravis de sortir de l'appareil.

Après avoir déposé Hinata devant l'appartement de Kiba en taxi, il filèrent vers l'appartement du blond. Montant les marches à toute vitesse, Naruto ouvrit la porte en grand, balançât leurs valises dans l'entrée et plaqua Sasuke contre la porte. Celui-ci fit une petite grimace de douleur lorsque la poignée heurta son dos, très vite oublié au moment ou il sentit les lèvres charnues du blond frôler les siennes. Naruto monta doucement ses mains pour caresser les joues de l'ébène et posa son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux, respirant doucement.

Oh mon Dieu comme il était heureux en cet instant, avoir son adoré pour lui, sauf, enfin. Son cœur battait à la chamade dans sa poitrine et il sursauta légèrement en sentant Sasuke caresser son torse doucement, remontant par dessus sa chemise pour s'arrêter au dessus de son cœur et en écouter les battements. Sans un bruit, il se pencha vers Naruto et scella leurs lèvres avec une infinie douceur. Juste une pression de lèvres. Il s'écarta et sourit lorsqu'il tomba dans les magnifiques lagons des yeux de son amant qui le regardaient avec une sorte de douceur inquiète, somme s'il allait s'évaporer dans la minute. Il confirma cette impression en s'accrochant aux épaules de l'ébène qui passât ses bras autour des épaules de l'autre pour le serrer fort contre lui.

« Eh... Merci. Murmurât-il. En réponse, Naruto caressa son dos, pressant leurs corps ensemble comment s'il voulait qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un. Soudain, Naruto s'écarta et lui offrit le plus beau des sourires qui lui eut été donné de voir sur ce magnifique visage puis doucement, l'attira dans le séjour. La lumière montante de cette fin de matinée était éblouissante à travers la large vitre et éclairait le visage opalin de Sasuke qui paraissait soudain scintiller. Naruto prit une minute pour détailler ce joyaux sous l'air interrogatif de l'autre puis se pencha en avant pour presser leurs lèvres ensemble. Dans le même temps, il commença à déboutonner la chemise de l'ébène qui se rapprocha de lui et lui caressa le dos. Il laissât un soupir s'échapper en sentant les lèvres du blond contre son cou et laissât rouler sa tête du côté opposé pour laisser plus d'accès à sa peau. Les mains de l'acteur glissèrent sous le haut de Naruto qui frissonna de plaisir mais aussi parce que Sasuke avait les mains froides. Il gémit doucement et revint ravager la bouche tentante de son tendre et aimé lorsque soudain, la sonnette retenti. Ils se figèrent et l'ébène fusilla la porte du regard, merde à la fin, il avait vécu un enfer deux semaines, on ne pouvait pas le laisser faire l'amour tranquillement maintenant?!

Naruto de son côté se tendit et observa l'entrée avec un regard suspicieux, l'autre homme capta alors son inquiétude.

- C'est impossible, il n'aurait pas pu nous rattraper si vite!

- Je ne sous-estimerai plus ton père Sasuke...

Néanmoins, l'argument était rationnel et il se décida à ouvrir. Mais au moment ou il allait tourner la poignée, Sasuke le retint, une peur panique au fond du regard. Et si finalement c'était les hommes de son père, et qu'ils tiraient sur Naruto? D'un geste vif, il écarta le blond de la porte et ouvrit... Pour tomber sur son frère. Naruto comme Sasuke laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement et le blond aperçut sa meilleure amie derrière le scénariste.

- On a apprit que Hinata était rentée. Fit Itachi avec un petit sourire tout en s'invitant dans l'appartement.

D'un coup, le soulagement de Sasuke fut remplacé par de la colère, son frère ne pouvait pas attendre qu'ils finissent ce qu'ils avaient commencé?

Itachi prit place d'autorité sur la canapé et Sakura vint tout naturellement s'assoir à côté de lui, elle remarqua ensuite les bagages dans l'entrée.

- Vous venez de rentrer?

- Oui. Répondit Sasuke, un peu acerbe en espérant que ça leur feraient comprendre qu'ils avaient d'autres projets. S'ils avaient capté le message, les deux invités n'en firent rien et l'ébène s'assit de mauvaise grâce sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Naruto arriva peu de temps après et posa sur la table des boissons fraiches.

- Pas trop fatigués? Demandât encore une fois la jeune femme.

- Si très! Répondit Sasuke sans laisser le temps à Naruto de répondre un « mais non, rester jusqu'au bout de la nuit voyons! ». Le blond l'observa un instant avec un petit sourire, ayant très bien compris son petit jeu et caressa le dos de son amant, lui promettant silencieusement qu'ils s'y remettraient... Plus tard.

- Comment s'est passé la mission « sauvetage »? Intervint alors Itachi.

- On a eut de la chance. Répondit sombrement Naruto. Les seuls hommes qui accompagnaient ton père (Itachi tiqua) étaient de simple gardes du corps, pas de membre de la mafia. Ça n'a pas exactement tourné comme ça aurait dû mais le résultat est le même.

- Je suis étonné que... Fugaku n'ait pas empêché l'avion de décoller.

- Hiashi nous avait enregistré sur deux avions différents et les hommes de mains de père ne nous ont pas vu embarquer. Expliqua Sasuke

- Vous vous êtes déguisé ou quoi? Interrogeât le réalisateur, surpris.

- Oui en fait. Répondit Naruto avec un petit sourire. On s'est travestit!

Un instant, l'autre couple tenta d'imaginer les deux acteurs dans une robes et Sakura ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire tandis qu'un grand sourire se peignait sur les lèvres d'Itachi. Même les deux jeunes hommes se permirent d'en rire aussi, Naruto se dit qu'il aurait dû prendre des photos, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas revoir Sasuke en robe de si tôt. Itachi observa sa montre avant de se lever pour déclarer:

- Le tournage reprend demain à l'aube, il nous reste trois scènes à tourner et tout sera bouclé, ce film sortira que Fugaku le veuille ou non!

A son tour Sakura se leva, embrassa les deux garçons sur les joues et sortie derrière Itachi. Dès qu'ils furent partis, Naruto se laissât aller contre le dossier du fauteuil et Sasuke se laissât tomber sur ses genoux.

- Humpf! Émit le blond en recevant le poids de son amant.

- Merde, mon frère est un démon parfois.

- Sur, comment il a pu se pointer à peine un quart d'heure après notre arrivée?

- Ça fait partit des mystérieux pouvoirs d'Itachi...

- Les... Mystérieux pouvoirs d'Itachi?! Demanda Naruto narquoisement tout en commençant à caresser le dos de l'ébène.

- Hum, comme celui de savoir ou tu es lorsque tu veux te cacher, réussir à deviner systématiquement ce que tu vas lui offrir, être capable de te raconter la fin d'un film qu'il n'a pas vu dans les détails et autres choses de ce genre.

Naruto cessât ses mouvements sur le dos de Sasuke un instant.

- Il peut vraiment faire tout ça?

- Oui, mais on s'en fiche! Conclût l'acteur en se tournant vers le blond pour l'embrasser.

D'abord ce fut un baiser tout à fait banal, Sasuke avait appuyé ses mains contre le dossier du fauteuil, encadrant la tête de son amant. Mais lorsque ce dernier glissa une main sous le tee-shirt de l'ébène, caressant son dos, le baiser se transforma en une faim dévorante. Sasuke se mit à cheval sur les cuisses de Naruto et pressât leurs visages tandis que l'autre main de Naruto glissait sur ses fesses, les caressant sensuellement. Ils se séparèrent à peine pour respirer, leurs souffles haletants encore mêlées. Sasuke posât une main sur la joue de son amoureux et celui-ci fermât les yeux, laissant échapper un petit ronronnement de contentement et la main glissa dans son cou puis toujours plus bas. L'ébène posât alors ses lèvres dans le cou hâlé, d'abord juste une caresse qui se transformât en une morsure l'instant d'après.

Naruto geignit de douleur et de plaisir et agrippa fermement les fesses de l'autre, ramenant leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre et il se déhancha une fois, tout en maintenant le corps de Sasuke pressé contre le sien. Celui-ci lâcha le cou halé pour laisser échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

« Naruto! ». Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent un instant et un sourire se peignit sur son visage alors que ses mains glissaient vers le bas ventre de l'ébène. Il posa sa main sur la bosse formée entre les jambes de son amant et appuya doucement. Immédiatement, il sentit l'autre forcer le contact d'un petit mouvement de hanches et le vit se mordre la lèvre inférieur pour étouffer un nouveau cri. Tout en défaisant le bouton du jean de Sasuke, Naruto envoyait ses hanches en l'air dans un mouvement régulier alors que l'ébène le chevauchait. Il l'entendait respirer bruyamment contre son oreille et gémir de temps en temps. Sasuke laissât échapper un cri lorsque la main de Naruto se refermât autour de son sexe à demi érigé et commença à pomper doucement, trop doucement. « Connard », soufflât l'ébène en se déhanchant pour augmenter la pression. En réponse, Naruto sourit et passât la main inoccupée dans la nuque pâle pour obliger son amant à se pencher vers lui. Il l'embrassa, jouant avec les lèvres, les mordillant et les malaxant, étouffant les gémissements du brun. A son tour, Sasuke défit la ceinture de Naruto et caressa le membre presque entièrement dur, arrachant un long gémissement rauque à son amant.

« Eh, soufflât-il, j'ai envie que tu me prennes sauvagement... ». Naruto ouvrit les yeux, frissonnant de tout son corps alors que la demande de l'ébène résonnait en lui, achevant de le rendre dur. Ça en faisait presque mal.

Avec un grognement animal, il attrapa les fesses de son amant et l'obligeât à se lever tout en arrachant les boutons de la chemise de Sasuke qui se débarrassa de son pantalon et de son boxer. Il perdit légèrement l'équilibre, entrainant Naruto avec lui mais réussit à se reprendre en reculant. Ils se retrouvèrent plaqués contre la baie vitré, surplombant Manhattan. Alors que la vitre froide entrait en contact avec son dos, Sasuke passât ses jambes autour de la taille de Naruto avec un petit déhanchement qui fit rencontrer leurs deux érections. Leurs bouches avides se rencontrèrent pour étouffer le cri d'extase qui avait menacé et le blond dévorait littéralement sa bouche. Sasuke entreprit de défaire la chemise de Naruto alors que celui-ci le plaquait encore plus contre la vitre, pressant leurs sexes érigés l'un contre l'autre. Il mordit le cou de l'ébène qui gémit de plaisir et de peine. Enfin débarrassé de la chemise, Sasuke laissât courir ses doigts le long des abdominaux tannés et soufflât: « Alors? Tu attend q-quoi?! Naru-t-ah! ». Le blond l'avait pénétré d'un doigt, presque violemment et ajoutât très vite un deuxième doigt lorsque Sasuke s'arqua contre la vitre et agrippa les cheveux blond fermement. « Ah mon dieu, oui! ». Naruto souriait machiavéliquement et enfonça ses doigts plus profondément, heurtant la prostate de l'ébène brutalement qui l'agrippa avec un petit cri, puis, il se décolla légèrement et laissât Sasuke atterrir sur ses pieds avant de le retourner, face à la fenêtre pour lui susurrer. « Regarde! Regarde au dessus de quoi je vais de faire l'amour! ». Et Sasuke en eut le souffle coupé, la voix de Naruto était chaude et sexy, lourde de sensualité et grave, elle résonnait dans tout son cœur alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient sur la vue de Manhattan. Il en aurait eut un orgasme sur le champ et hurlât de plaisir lorsque Naruto le pénétra d'un coup. La douleur fut vite effacée lorsqu'il sentit les baiser chaud du blond contre son épaule et dans son cou, il sentait l'homme de sa vie dans son dos et vit les mains hâlées de son amant couvrir les siennes, appuyé contre la vitre. « Sasuke... » Gémit Naruto, ce à quoi Sasuke murmurât: «Naruto putain, bouge! ».

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se déhancha sauvagement, mêlant des doigts avec ceux du brun, posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou pour le mordiller lorsque le plaisir était trop fort. Sasuke pour sa part tremblait sur ses jambes alors que son amant envoyait des décharges électrique à travers son corps dans un mouvement de va et vient hiératique. « Plus f-fooort! Ah! » Sasuke rejeta sa tête en arrière et tout son corps s'arqua alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux pour tomber sur le ciel bleu de Manhattan et la ville ne lui parut jamais aussi belle qu'au moment l'orgasme le frappa violemment. « Naruto! ». L'appel fut sans merci pour le blond qui se libéra à son tour dans l'antre chaud de l'homme de sa vie. Leurs jambes lâchèrent et ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol, haletant.

Ses bras tendu contre la vitre, Sasuke tentait de s'empêcher de s'écrouler complètement à terre et il frissonnât en sentant les baisers papillon de Naruto dans son cou.

« Ça va?

- Putain, oui... »

Naruto eut un petit rire satisfait et Sasuke sourit béatement tout en se laissant aller contre le blond qui l'enserra de ses bras, tout était bien.

* * *

_Fugaku Uchiwa se demandait comment, au grand comment, son fils avait bien pu lui échapper une seconde fois. Par deux fois déjà, son fils lui avait été retiré sous son nez et s'entourer de la mafia n'y avait rien changé, il aurait du savoir que ces idiots ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire de si tôt. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Alors que le Jet privé se posait sur l'aéroport de New-york, il serrât les poings, cette fois-ci, il n'était pas venu avec n'importe qui._

* * *

« Oh non, je n'y arriverais jamais » gémit intérieurement la belle actrice japonaise en observant l'arme de tir dans sa main. Elle tremblait comme une feuille en attendant que Sasuke et Naruto soient prêt. La poche de faux sang avait été soigneusement placée sous le polo rayé de l'ébène qui devait le ferait éclater grâce à un déclencheur dans sa main droite, une fois que le dispositif fut en place, Itachi fit signe à Yahiko de lancer le tournage. Le grand roux se tint prêt à faire résonner le claper et Hinata jeta un regard anxieux à Kiba qui lui sourit. Il avait confiance en elle, elle en était capable et ce n'était rien comparé à leur fuite au Japon. En voyant que son amoureux croyait en elle, Hinata se sentit légèrement mieux et marcha d'un pas qu'elle aurait voulu décidé sur la scène de tournage. Ils filmaient la scène en plein air, dans la rue préalablement dégagée de toute personne, ce film devait resté une surprise en tout point, personne n 'était autorisé à regarder et les autorités y veillaient.

La scène commença et Mattew embrassa Semei sur la joue avant de s'éloigner pour aller chercher son parapluie, précédemment oublié dans le café ou ils étaient. La pluie tombait drue grâce à Sasori, Deidara et leurs équipes qui faisait pleuvoir au dessus des buildings et Sasuke se retrouva très vite trempé. Ses cheveux noirs collèrent à ses joues qui rougirent sous la morsure du froid et ses lèvres bleuirent légèrement alors qu'il se laissait aller contre le mur de la ruelle déserte avec un petit sourire. Au même moment, Mattew sortait du café et courait vers son amant. Hinata, femme bafoué inspira profondément, elle aussi était trempée et elle luttait pour que son visage garde une attitude froide et déterminée. Elle ne pu néanmoins pas empêcher son bras de trembler mais puisque Itachi ne dit rien, elle estima que cela faisait partie de son personnage, il était normal d'hésiter.

Les yeux de Semei s'agrandirent lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune femme et au moment ou il reculait pour fuir et que Naruto passait le coin de la ruelle, elle tira...

Le cri de Sasuke parut tellement réel qu'Hinata se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas réellement tirer et faillit courir voir comment allait Sasuke. Mais Naruto avait continué de jouer:

« NOOOOON!!!

L'acteur s'effondra dans ses bras, la tache de sang se répandant sur son polo comme s'il avait réellement été transpercer par la balle. En fait ce n'était absolument pas difficile pour Naruto de feindre un air dévasté, il l'était clairement, le sang sur le corps de son amant semblait si réel qu'il restât choqué un instant alors que Sasuke, qui lui évidement, restait tout à fait professionnel, faisait semblant d'avoir la respiration hachée. Naruto se courba sur le visage de son amant, cette fois-ci réellement surpris parce que normalement, la scène était terminée et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en sentant les larmes de cristal de Naruto couler. L'acteur ne feignait pas, les images dans sa tête sonnaient trop réelles. Et Itachi en profitait pour peaufiner sa fin mélodramatique. Soudain inquiet, Sasuke leva un mais tremblante vers l'autre acteur qui la posa sur sa joue, puis ils se souvinrent par miracle qu'il étaient sur un plateau de tournage et la main tomba doucement, inerte.

« Coupez! » Hurlât Yahiko.

* * *

Naruto frissonnât en serrant Sasuke plus fort contre lui, ils étaient sortit de la douche ou Sasuke avait prit grand soin de faire comprendre à l'amour de sa vie qu'il était mort « pour de faux » mais les images restaient vives dans sa tête.

Sasuke était d'ailleurs légèrement agacé par le manque de réaction de Naruto qui semblait être revenu dans un état de transe avancé et ses yeux vides lui faisait horreur. Il s'agenouilla devant son bel amant et pris ses joues entre ses mains, le forçant à le regarder.

- Naruto! Appelât-il et le blond semblât revenir de très loin.

- Hum?

- Je t'aime.

D'abord Naruto n'eut aucune réaction puis au grand damne de Sasuke, de nouvelles larmes brillèrent dans les lagons bleus.

- Naruto! Merde à la fin, c'était juste une scène, je pensais que tu étais un grand acteur mais tu n'arrives même pas à mettre ça de côté c'est...

- Mais tu ne t'ai pas vu, avec tout ce sang qui-

- C'était du faux sang Na-

- Et alors? C'est toi qui ne comprend pas, j'ai crus t'avoir perdu à jamais, j'ai traversé la terre entière pour te retrouver... Je peux plus vivre sans toi Sasuke.. Comprend moi putain!

L'ébène se tut, soudain touché en plein cœur puis doucement, se laissât tomber contre Naruto qui passât ses bras autour de ses épaules.

- Pardon. Murmurât-il. Mais la mort me semble ridicule à côté de toi.

Le blond eut un petit rire et l'embrassât sur le front. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Sasuke ne s'écarte et n'ajoute en souriant légèrement:

- Demain on tourne LA scène, alors essais de te retenir!

Un énorme sourire orné de dents blanches lui répondit et Naruto rétorqua:

- On verra qui gémira en premier, mon cœur.

L'ébène eut une grimace comique et au moment ou il allait répliquer, la sonnette retenti.

Avec un petit sourire rassurant, il partit ouvrir la porte alors que Naruto secouait sa tête pour se remettre de ses émotions. Il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et alors qu'il faisait face à la porte, il rattrapa de justesse Sasuke qui était sur le point de basculer en arrière.

Devant l'ouverture de la porte, Fugaku Uchiwa et deux autres hommes, armés.

L'homme, figure patriarcale antique avança dans la pièce, fier et droit, le visage fermé, les yeux vides. L'enfer n'aurait parut plus effrayant.

« Sasuke. Prononça l'homme et Naruto serrât plus fort contre lui l'objet de tout ses désirs. Si actuellement, il était paralysé par la surprise et la peur, il avait une conviction plus forte que tout: Hors de question de laisser partir Sasuke. Le regard azuré se fit plus dur et déterminé alors qu'il poussait Sasuke derrière lui, faisant face à Fugaku, lequel l'ignorât et s'adressât à son fils.

- Cette fois-ci Sasuke, était la dernière.

- Non! Intervint Naruto et deux armes se levèrent automatiquement, pointées vers lui.

Sasuke avait eut peur dans sa vie mais rien n'était comparable à la froide horreur qui glissât en lui en voyant les armes à feu se lever vers son amant. Il avait perdu Sai, il ne perdrait pas Naruto, surtout pas face à son père. Merde, il était majeur et vacciné, aimé et chéri et il n'y renoncerait pas sans se battre à mort. Il se souvint alors de ce que son frère lui avait dit « Les Uchiwa obtiennent toujours ce qu'ils veulent ». Il était temps de voir si ce proverbe avait une application concrète. Il passât devant Naruto qui tenta de l'en empêcher, mais d'un regard, l 'ébène lui fit comprendre qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Fugaku observa avec un air satisfait son fils avancer vers lui, pensant déjà avoir gagné lorsque celui-ci déclarât:

- Non Papa, je ne rentrerais pas avec toi... Je reste ici, avec Naruto.

Le regard de son père s'agrandit de stupeur et la colère y brillât l'instant d'après.

- Comment?

Les deux Uchiwa s'observèrent un moment et Naruto sentit Sasuke se tendre soudain, il aperçut alors Itachi qui se tenait derrière les deux autres hommes dans le couloir.

- J'étais venu voir comment vous alliez... J'ai bien fait. Déclarât simplement celui-ci les yeux rivé sur l'arme pointée vers lui. Fugaku se retourna et observa son ainé avec une sorte de stupeur contrôlée.

- Itachi...

- Fugaku...

Revoir son fils ainé lui serrât le cœur, après toutes ses années, Itachi était devenu encore plus magnifique et assuré qu'il ne l'était lorsqu'il avait claqué la porte de leur maison. Et il ne lui avait jamais plus ouvert la porte, enfin ce n'était pas comme si Itachi avait mis de côté sa fierté pour seulement frapper à leur porte. Pendant de longues années, il n'avait pas su ce qu'était devenu son fils, il l'avait crut mort et c'était enfoncé un peu plus dans la dépression paranoïaque. Puis, un jour, « The truth » était apparut à l'écran et il s'était sentit rassuré, sa première pensée avait été de courir voir son fils. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se rende compte que son ainé lui avait déclaré la guerre, faisait dévier Sasuke du droit chemin, l'entrainant avec lui. Et il avait vu devant lui la perspective affolante que son deuxième fils ne l'abandonne, qu'il se retrouve seul... Fugaku, il le savait était un homme faible qui avait toujours eut du mal à croire qu'on puisse l'aimer. Lorsque qu'il avait rencontré Mikoto, sa vie avait changée, s'était éclairée, pour lui, elle était une drogue bienfaitrice. Et lorsqu'elle était partie, l'avait abandonné, le monde noir, horrible et terrifiant dans lequel il avait habité avant de la rencontrer l'avait à nouveau cerné. Il avait prit peur. Il avait voulu retenir ses fils, les enfermer très près de lui, égoïstement, mais il avait tellement peur de les perdre et encore aujourd'hui, alors que cet homme tenait son fils cadet dans ses bras, la seule chose qu'il voyait c'était qu'on allait lui prendre tout ce qui lui restait de cher.

Itachi jeta un coup d'œil à son père tout en gardant dans son champ de vision le canon de l'arme à feu pointé sur lui.

- Je ne pensais pas te voir si vite. Dit-il doucement.

- Je suis venu remettre ton frère dans le droit chemin, Itachi, tes efforts ont été vains...

- Le droit chemin? Tu parles de ce confinement qui l'a quasiment détruit? Cette séquestration que tu lui as fait subir? Quel droit chemin? Papa? Le dernier mot avait été craché comme un poison et Fugaku ne pu s'empêcher de se tendre, puis après un moment de silence, il lançât aux hommes:

- Laissez nous, attendez moi en bas.

Les hommes acquiescèrent et partir, immédiatement après, Itachi respira et voulu se ruer sur son père pour l'immobiliser. Mais au grand étonnement de toutes les personnes présentes, Sasuke se jeta entre eux.

- Suffit! Sifflât-il. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous voir vous battre, croire que vous savez tout les deux mieux que moi ce qui est bon pour moi....

Naruto n'avait pas bougé, il savait qu'il n'avait plus grand chose à faire dans cette discussion mais restait prêt à agir et à soutenir Sasuke.

- Vous êtes ma famille, et malgré tout, je... Je tiens à vous! Nous... Nous sommes encore une famille et... Je... Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu agis comme ça papa, mais je te jure que cette fois-ci, je ne te laisserai pas me séparer de Naruto!

Itachi observa son petit frère comme s'il était soudain devenu fou. Une Famille? Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une famille entre eux depuis la mort de leur mère, il ne considérait plus Fugaku comme son père depuis longtemps et la « traitrise » de Sasuke lui faisait horriblement mal. L'ébène s'en aperçut et se tournât vers sont grand frère:

- Itachi... Je... Je crois qu'on a assez souffert, tous... Sincèrement, j'aimerai qu'on se laisse tous une chance...

- Laissez une chance à ce monstre, mais merde Sasuke, il m'a fichu dehors, il t'as séquestré, il a menacé Sai puis t'as arraché à Naruto, comment tu peux encore lui pardonner?!

- Parce que Naruto m'a appris qu'on ne devait pas abandonner.

Il se tournât vers son amant et lui sourit en lui tendant la main. Le blond s'approcha et passât son bras derrière la taille de l'ébène.

- J'abandonnerai pas Itachi...

Fugaku observât son cadet, ce regard déterminé qui lui rappelait tant sa défunte femme. Sasuke avait toujours été plus proche de sa mère, plus sensible à tout les sentiments des personnes autour de lui. Et même s'il avait tenté d'agir comme n'importe quel Uchiwa l'aurait dû, de manière froide et hautaine, il restait compréhensif et prêt à aimer. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait quelque chose de plus, une détermination qu'il ne lui reconnaissait pas mais Fugaku savait d'où elle venait. De l'homme à ses côtés. Naruto était comme sa femme l'avait été pour lui, une lumière.

- J'aime Naruto, papa...

Et doucement, il se tournât vers le blond qui ouvrit des yeux surpris en sentant les lèvres de Sasuke contre les siennes. Il relâcha la taille de l'ébène pour venir encadré son visage et l'embrasser plus profondément.

Ni Itachi ni son père ne pu détourner les yeux parce qu'il y avait trop d'amour brûlant entre eux. Un amour qui éclairait même les ténèbres de l'esprit d'un père en perdition. Fugaku leva les yeux vers son fils ainé. Il avait fait tant d'erreurs avec lui qu'il se demandait s'il ne serait jamais capable de se faire pardonner, mais peut être qu'il fallait qu'il admette ses tort pour le voir revenir.

- Très bien. Déclarât-il.

Itachi peut être plus encore que Sasuke parût extrêmement surpris.

- J'ai fais beaucoup d'erreurs avec vous deux... Depuis que votre mère est morte... Et je n'espère pas votre pardon...

L'ainé des fils observa son père suspicieusement mais celui-ci continuât:

- Qu'es-ce qu'une entreprise et une image face à une famille... Si vous avez envie de faire ce film, faites le... Je ne donnerais jamais mon accord ni ma bénédiction, mais je ne vous empêcherais pas de le faire...

« C'est bien, pensât Itachi, on avait pas besoin de ta bénédiction ». Il reniflât dédaigneusement, une rage sans nom lui tordait les entrailles... Qu'es-ce que son père imaginait?

- Mais qu'es-ce que tu veux à la fin? Pourquoi es-tu là pour nous dire des absurdités pareilles? Pendant plus de dix ans, tu nous à persécuté, mis à la porte, séquestré et aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui tu... Tu nous annonce que tu t'en fous de ce film? Hurlât Itachi. Qu'on peut le faire si ça nous chante? MERDE! MERDE PAPA!

Sur ce, il se ruât sur son père pour lui mettre la droite qui l'avait toujours démangée. Sasuke et Naruto sursautèrent devant la vitesse et la violence du coup et Fugaku, plus que surpris, s'étala sur le sol. Les deux Uchiwa se dévisagèrent, l'un frottant sa mâchoire, l'autre toujours le bras levé... Et soudain, Itachi éclatât de rire, un rire étrange, presque forcé, un peu fou et Sasuke serrât la main de Naruto inconsciemment. Trop de choses bizarres se déroulaient sous ses yeux.

- Oh si tu savais comme ça fait du bien! Lançât l'ainé des fils entre deux éclats de rires. Depuis combien de temps je RÊVE de te la mettre cette beigne! Tu sais quoi? J'en ai rien à faire de toi...Depuis que j'ai seize ans je me débrouille sans toi alors casse toi...Si t'as décidé de foutre la paix à Sasuke, c'est parfait, personnellement, je ne veux plus te voir!

Sur ce, il tournât les talons et sortit de l'appartement. Il y eut ensuite un moment de flottement avant que Naruto ne tende la main à Fugaku qui la jaugeât d'un regard vide avant de la prendre. Le vieil homme observât la porte par laquelle son fils était sortit avec cet air blanc puis son regard se porta sur son deuxième fils. Il allait les perdre définitivement mais il ne pourrait que s'en blâmer.

- M. Uchiwa, vous savez, je n'ai jamais visité le Japon. Déclarât alors Naruto. C'est le pays natal de ma mère et ça me plairait de le visiter alors... On passera vous voir non?

Il se tournât ensuite vers Sasuke qui acquiesça avec un petit sourire et s'approcha de son père:

- Tu sais Papa, quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise, ce sera toujours ton fils et moi aussi... On a encore le temps d'être une famille... Moi je suis prêt à faire des efforts... Et lui aussi quand il sera reposé...

- Finalement. Conclût Naruto. Vos fils ne vont pas vous abandonner alors ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat.

L'homme observât le jeune homme blond avec un air septique puis finalement, un léger sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres.

- Et puis, je crois que vous devriez revoir votre vieil ami Hiashi, il serait ravit de vous accueillir chez lui. Vous lui manquez je crois! Déclarât Naruto avec un immense sourire.

Le visage de Fugaku semblait se figer et il hocha la tête. Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard, en effet.

- Je vais...Retourner au Japon, prévenez moi quand vous viendrez... Et... Donne moi des nouvelles d'Itachi. Fit le père vers son fils. Celui-ci lui eut un petit sourire et Fugaku sortit à son tour de l'appartement.

Les deux garçons observèrent la porte close pendant au moins une minute avant que Naruto ne relâche le souffle qu'il gardait prisonnier inconsciemment au fond de sa gorge et Sasuke se laissât aller contre lui. Doucement, le blond passât son bras autour des épaules de l'ébène et gardât le silence, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils avaient gagnés.

* * *

Le lendemain, un climat de nervosité régnait sur le plateau de tournage. Premièrement, c'était la dernière scène à tourner, donc celle ou il allait bien falloir se déshabiller mais ce n'était pas tellement cela qui rendait tout le monde nerveux. Mais plutôt l'aura sombre et tenace qui semblait entourer Itachi et même les blagues vaseuses de Naruto n'y firent rien, Itachi broyait une colère noire en silence. Quant à Sasuke, il ne partageait pas la légèreté de son amant, aucun des deux n'avaient dormit la nuit passée, trop troublé par les événements de la veille et il avait tout de même quelques inquiétudes concernant la future scène. Son légendaire pudisme reprenait le dessus, il savait qu'il allait rougir comme une vierge et se tendre comme un puceau, alors si en plus son frère n'était pas d'humeur.

Dans un coin, Sakura discutait à voix basse avec Naruto en jetant de fréquent coups d'œil au réalisateur qui faisait semblant d'écouter ce que lui racontait Yahiko, son premier assistant.

« Il n'est pas rentré hier soir, il a du dormir à l'hôtel... Racontât la jeune femme à son ami.

- Hier... Il est arrivé lorsque nous...Discutions avec Fugaku...

- Fugaku, leur père?!

- Oui.

Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux inquiets mais Naruto s'empressât de la rassurer:

- Ça va, Ça va, tout c'est plutôt bien passé!

Il omis volontairement de parler des deux armes pointées sur eux et continuât:

- Finalement, je crois qu'ils sont prêt à se laisser tous une chance... Sauf peut être Itachi...

- Pourquoi?

- Je crois que...C'est difficile de pardonner et de passer à autre chose quand on a hait toute sa vie... Il faut qu'ils se laissent du temps...

Naruto tournât la tête vers Itachi puis à nouveau vers son amie:

- Tu étais venue le voir?

- Je ne veux pas déranger. Répondit-elle sombrement. S'il n'a pas envie de me voir...

- Je crois qu'il ose surtout pas demander... Ils sont un peu comme ça dans la famille. Ajoutât le blond en souriant. A son tour, la jeune fille eut un petit sourire puis hocha la tête. Peut être bien.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil anxieux vers le réalisateur et fut prise dans son regard noir. Sakura s'arrêta de respirer alors qu'il semblait tenter de lire à travers son âme puis au bout d'une longue minute, elle su qu'elle pouvait approcher. Itachi était comme un animal sauvage, une bête à apprivoiser et elle ne comprenait pas toujours comment s'y prendre mais continuait d'essayer. Alors que Sakura approchait, il se levât et avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de s'en rendre compte, se retrouvât encerclée par une paire de bras fermes et musclés. D'abord surprise, la jeune fermes refermât à son tour ses bras autour de la taille du jeune cinéaste et lui caressât doucement le dos.

- Pardon de ne pas t'avoir prévenu pour hier. J'étais énervé et je ne voulais pas passer mes nerfs sur toi.

Elle ne répondit rien et se laissât aller dans l'embrassade.

Finalement ils y étaient. Face à la porte de la chambre à attendre le silence pour commencer à jouer et pour la première fois depuis le début du tournage, Sasuke rêvât que le tournage soit déjà terminé.

Naruto se tournât vers lui et se rendit compte de l'air stressé qu'abordait son amant, lorsque celui-ci tournât la tête vers lui, il se penchât pour lui voler un chaste baiser. Juste à ce moment là, Yahiko leur donnât le signal.

Sasuke avait juste oublié une chose, il n'était pas seul dans cette scène et l'acteur en face de lui était la personne qu'il aimait. Alors lorsque Naruto lui prit la main en ouvrant la porte et le plaqua contre celle-ci une fois entré, il oubliât simplement ce qu'il était pour n'être plus que l'amant de Naruto. Le seul. A jamais.

Il roulât contre la porte alors que Naruto couvrait sa bouche de la sienne dans un baiser désespéré auquel Sasuke répondit malgré lui d'un long gémissement. Il sentit le sourire de Naruto contre ses lèvres et jetant un regard noir à son amant pour s'être moqué de lui, Sasuke laissât glisser ses mains sous le polo orange que portait l'acteur. Il caressa les abdominaux qui se contractèrent et remonta le haut jusqu'à toucher les tétons. Le blond mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir un long gémissement. Sasuke s'attaquât alors à son cou, mordillant la peau avec l'intention de laisser des traces puis retirât définitivement son haut à Naruto. A son tour, celui-ci défit les boutons de sa chemise bordeaux tout en roulant des hanches contre l'ébène qui laissât sa tête rouler sur ses épaules. Tournant toujours le dos à la caméra, l'acteur blond défit la ceinture de Sasuke. Lorsqu'il sentit la tirette de sa braguette s'ouvrir, le cadet des Uchiwa ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et laissât ses mains baladeuses courir le long du torse du blond avant de le pousser sur le lit.

Naruto émit un son de surprise et ses yeux s'agrandir en voyant Sasuke monter sur le lit à sa suite, à quatre pattes, roulant des hanches sensuellement, son pantalon noir ouvert et un sourire de tueur sur les lèvres. Okay, pensât Naruto, quand on a finit ce tournage, faudra qu'on parle de tes penchants dominateurs Sasuke, parce que là, tu rend les choses difficiles... Si l'ébène semblait avoir oublié qu'il y avait des gens dans la pièce, lui pas mais sa restriction se brisait lamentablement à chaque fois que la distance entre eux se réduisait. Inconsciemment, il relâchât une plainte d'impatience et ouvrit les jambes pour laisser Sasuke venir jusqu'à lui. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'a quelques millimètres, Sasuke lui sourit et scellât leurs lèvres chastement. Le blond jurât entendre un ronronnement de plaisir alors que sa main venait caresser la joue pâle tout en approfondissant le baiser. Il sentait les lèvres de l'acteur caresser les siennes et sa langue parcourir la sienne, comme si elle le savourait.

Non, ce n'était pas un effet de vêtement, il avait définitivement envie, et c'était une très forte envie. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça, il pensait qu'il allait devoir diriger Sasuke mais celui-ci prenait la scène en main et il avait même l'impression que ça leur échappait. Dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, Naruto les retournât.

Appuyé sur ses coudes, il observât Sasuke dont le visage surpris semblât se rendre compte de la situation. Un joli hâle rosé teintât ses joues et il détournât légèrement le regard. Okay, là ça devenait insoutenable, Naruto se retint de regarder vers la caméra pour demander à Itachi d'arrêter, il avait promis à Sasuke qu'il n'auraient besoin de la faire qu'un fois.

Il se penchât à l'oreille de son partenaire et murmurât « Pas très professionnel tout ça... » Avant de mordiller le lobe de l'oreille pour prévenir toute contestation. Sasuke se tendit de plaisir et Naruto descendit dans le cou, marquant allègrement l'autre comme sien.

Le cour « normal » de la scène reprit, les caméras tournaient de façon stratégique alors qu'ils se déshabillaient mutuellement mais il y aurait un superbe plan sur les fesses de Naruto. Itachi leur avait dit de s'arrêter « au point de rupture », on ne tournait pas un porno même si ça menaçait de le devenir à chaque instant. Jamais il n'y avait eut tant de tension dans leurs baisers, cette envie irrationnelle de toute envoyer en l'air qui se lisaient distinctement dans leurs yeux. Et à la fois, plus la tension montait, plus ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre et imaginait la libération comme une explosion particulière. Lorsqu'enfin le « coupez » retentit, ils arrêtèrent de bouger, Naruto fermât les yeux, le regard de Sasuke s'était littéralement allumé de désir à ce moment précis. Mais ou était passé son pudisme légendaire et sa retenue Uchiwa?

Étrangement, la pièce du tournage fut évacuée très rapidement, les caméras restèrent en plan, seules les bandes furent retirées. Ils repasseraient plus tard enlever le matériel.

- Okay, c'était une très mauvaise idée... Soufflât Naruto en ouvrant un œil.

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke souleva légèrement les hanches, laissant leurs deux érections se rencontrer. Naruto cessât de respirer le temps de laisser passer la décharge électrique dans son corps, sans succès puisque l'ébène montât ses jambes autour de sa taille, caressant ses flancs et il lassât ses bras autour de la nuque blonde.

- Naruto...

De toute façon, maintenant ils avaient une réputation d'exhibitionnistes non?

Le blond sourit machiavéliquement et le brun répondit du même ton. Les lèvres se scellèrent frénétiquement, leurs souffles se mêlèrent et s'accélérèrent. Le blond sentit son cœur faire des bonds dans sa poitrine alors que sa main descendait caresser les fesses blanches de l'autre.

Sasuke s'arquât contre son amant lorsqu'il sentit l'intrusion en lui et gémit longuement, les lèvres tremblantes de plaisir. Naruto eut le souffle coupé en voyant son partenaire se tendre et gémir, sa peau pâle luisante, tout son corps poussait au péché. Il fourra sa tête dans le cou de Sasuke en laissant glisser un deuxième doigt, caressant plus férocement l'intimité de son amant.

- Ah... Naru-to... O-oui!

L'ébène commençât alors à se déhancher dans un rythme lent et régulier, les joues rougissantes, ses mèches noires collant à son visage parfait. Ses yeux mis-clos brulaient de désir et il monta sa main dans les mèches blondes, obligeant Naruto à le regarder:

- Embrasse moi. Murmurât-il. Embrasse moi comme si ta vie en dépendait.

Et il fut exaucé, le blond l'embrassa, attaquât ses lèvres avec avidité, les faisant rougir, pinçant et mordillant tout en faisant jouer leurs langues ensemble. Ils gémirent de concert, un gémissement animal et sauvage. Naruto retira ses doigts et cherchât son pantalon, toujours prévoyant, il en retirât le lubrifiant et alors qu'il ouvrait le clapet, Sasuke lui prit des mains et l'étala lui même sur son érection. Naruto s'agrippa aux épaules de son amant, assez fort pour y laisser des marques alors qu'un plaisir dévorant l'envahissait. Une décharge électrique se propageât tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il roula des hanche pour augmenter la friction. Il se laissât guider par Sasuke lorsque celui-ci les rallongea.

- Naruto! Viens! Maintenant... Je... J'ai...

- Chut! Arr... Sinon je ne tiendrais pas...

La voix du blond était rauque et Sasuke laissât échapper un son proche du miaulement qui fit trembler le blond. S'allongeant sur l'homme de sa vie qui ouvrit largement les jambes, Naruto l'embrassât passionnément alors que d'un mouvement, il le pénétrât. Sasuke lui mordit la lèvre sous la légère douleur qui étreignit ses reins puis dû ouvrir les lèvres pour appeler l'air à la rescousse. Les deux hommes haletèrent, Naruto était toujours surpris de la chaleur dégagée par Sasuke, comme si elle était toujours renfermée loin en lui et n'attendait que ces moments d'intimité pour s'échapper.

Posant ses lèvres dans le cou de son partenaire, Naruto roula des hanches et sentit plus qu'il n'entendit le hoquet de plaisir qui parcourut l'ébène.

Tout deux commencèrent à bouger en cadence, Naruto sentait leurs corps glisser l'un contre l'autre, il percevait, amplifiée par le plaisir montant, la respiration hiératique de Sasuke, entrecoupé de ses gémissements. Soudain, il voulut lui faire part de ses sentiments qui brûlaient à l'intérieur de lui...

- Sas'ke... Je...

Il fut soupé en tombant dans les yeux fiévreux de Sasuke et les mots moururent dans sa gorge alors que les doigts de Sasuke traçait son visage, murmurant son nom à demi-mot. Puis, il roulât des hanches plus fort et Naruto crut que son cœur allait exploser tellement la décharge de plaisir fut forte.

- SASUKE! Ah!

L'ébène ouvrit les lèvres et s'arque-bouta dans un cri muet alors qu'il se déversait entre leurs deux corps et que l'orgasme l'envahissait.

Naruto agrippa les épaules de son amant en se laissant attaquer par l'orgasme violent qui le prit du même coup, scellant leur union.

Derrière la porte, Sakura s'éloignât de la porte et fit signe à Itachi.

- Ils ont finit...

Ils avaient tiré à la courte paille pour savoir qui irait écouter mais Sakura s'était dévouée devant l'air désespérée d'Itachi. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle entendrait son ami aux portes de la jouissances de toute façon. Par contre, entendre Sasuke gémir aussi fort la surpris et elle se dit qu'il y avait des petit secrets pas très propres qu'il valait mieux garder pour soi. Elle sourit à son partenaire, concupiscente.*

(* de manière coquine, lourde de sous entendu sexuels. Je n'étais pas sûre que tout le monde conaissait...)

* * *

Cinq mois plus tard, festival de Cannes.

« Et voici maintenant, le nom de la Palme d'or de cette 63° édition du festival de Cannes...

Inconsciemment, Naruto serrât la main de Sasuke, lequel était très confiant, il n'avait aucun doute sur le succès du film, après tout, ils avaient dépassé hier soir Titanic et ce matin, avaient passé la barre du vingt et un million d'entrées dans le monde. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait éradiquer complètement l'angoisse de la déception, il avait envie de voir ce film couronné à Cannes. Sasuke tournât son regard vers son frère, au bras de Sakura et croisât son regard. Les deux frères se sourirent, leur instant de gloire...

« Manhattan Lover! »

Le tonnerre d'applaudissement qui retentit couvrit le cris d'hystérie de Sakura et Naruto qui serrât Sasuke dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser passionnément. L'ébène se laissât faire et répondit avec ferveur, agrippant les mèches blondes entre ses doigts, laissant Naruto le serrer contre lui. Ils se séparèrent et virent chacun les même larmes dans les yeux de l'autre, prêtes à couler tant l'émotion était vive. Itachi toucha l'épaule de Naruto et Sasuke vit que son frère aussi était émut même s'il le cachait plutôt bien.

La petite équipe du tournage montât sur scène sous ce même tonnerre d'applaudissement et chacun pu voir les mains liées des deux acteurs vedettes. De toute façon, ils étaient dans tout les magazines même si les paparazis n'avaient rien de plus concret que des mains enlacés.

Par contre, un mois plus tôt aux oscars, devant le nombre de prix qu'avait reçu le film, en tout treize, dont ceux des meilleurs acteurs pour eux et de la meilleur actrice pour Hinata, Naruto n'avait pas résisté. Alors qu'il recevait son prix avec son amant, il l'avait embrassé... Sur la joue, il ne tenait pas à dormir sur le canapé pendant un mois!

Sasuke avait d'abord été extrêmement gêné, puis à la grande surprise de Naruto, c'était lui qui avait déposé un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et ça avait probablement été le plus beau jour de leur vie.

Ils s'aperçurent à peine qu' Itachi tenait la belle Palme dans ses mains et s'approchait du micro pour faire son discours jusqu'au moment ou la voix du réalisateur retentit dans le micro:

- Je voudrais tout d'abord remercier le Jury de Cannes comme il se doit. Je suis... Agréablement surpris de voir l'intérêt qu'a porté le Jury à mon film, je n'en espérais pas tant... Je...Euh...

Sasuke soupira, Itachi avait un réel talent pour faire croire qu'il était modeste.

- Je souhaiterais aussi remercier mon équipe de tournage qui a supporté mes petites crises de jeune réalisateur...

Quelques rires retentirent.

- Ça n'a pas toujours été facile, on nous a piqué des acteurs, d'autres ont disparut sans laisser de traces aux scènes fatidiques... D'autres encore on fait des bataille de poudre de riz...

Cette fois-ci, de grands éclats de rires se firent entendre, couplé à quelques exclamations surprises.

- Enfin voilà, nous sommes arrivé au bout... Je voudrais aussi adresser quelques mots aux français qui ont vu mon film, je suis ravi de voir que le thème de l'homosexualité à été bien accueillit, j'avais réellement peur que cela ne passe pas très bien, je suis ravi de voir que le publique français à réservé un tel accueil à mon film et... J'espère qu'il aidera tout les homosexuels à s'assumer, parce que c'est important...

Cette fois-ci, une grand silence de réflexion s'installât, comme si chacun portait une pensée à un amis, un enfant, un parent dans ce cas.

- Je ne vais pas m'étendre plus longtemps, je voudrais que vous gardiez une bonne image de nous et non pas celle du blablateur professionnel que je suis.

Nouveaux éclats de rire, y compris dans l'équipe de tournage.

- Et puis... Je voudrais remercier mon petit frère qui a... Qui s'est vraiment investit dans ce film. Même si ça n' a pas toujours été facile pour lui...

A ces mots, Sasuke et Naruto resserrèrent leurs mains pour se rassurer mutuellement.

- Et je voudrais remercier mon père, pour m'avoir laisser terminer ce film... Bref, je remercie ma famille...

Cette fois-ci, le silence se fit sur l'équipe alors que le publique applaudissait le discours d'Itachi. Sasuke n'y croyait pas et il se dit que quelque part, à des kilomètres de là, son père aussi ne devait pas en revenir. Itachi, plus que le fait d'avoir remercier leur père, avait parlé de famille, un mot qu'il avait bannit de son vocabulaire des années plus tôt.

L'ébène sourit et Naruto caressât le dos de sa main de son pouce. Tout était bien.


End file.
